Sugar and Spice, Everything But Nice TRAD
by emy299
Summary: Traduction d'une histoire de ANNEMARIECULLEN. Le badboy Edward avait le look, l'attidude, la moto. Tout. Sauf Bella Swan. Une fille qui le traitait comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Edward pourra t il l'éblouir? Et changer? ALL HUMAN
1. PROLOGUE

**J'ai eu envie de me lancer dans la traduction en solo. J'ai adoré lire cette histoire alors je me suis dit que j'allais faire profiter de mon temps libre.**

**Cette histoire appartient à ANNEMARIECULLEN qui m'a fait le plaisir de m'autoriser à la traduire et les personnages sont évidemment à Stéphenie Meyer.**

**Si vous voulez la lire en VO, j'ai mis un lien sur mon profile. Je suis sûre qu'ANNEMARIECULLEN sera ravie si en plus vous laissez une review. (Si la langue de Shakespeare vous pose problème, je me ferais une joie de transmettre un message.)**

* * *

Le lycée, c'est juste quelque chose pour faire passer le temps.

C'était stupide,

_Ennuyeux_,

une perte de mon temps.

J'avais d'autres choses de mieux à faire,

traîner avec Jasper et Emmett,

conduire ma Harley,

et fumer.

Toutes les filles se jetaient sur moi, tous les types m'enviaient, je ne pouvais pas les blâmer.

Je savais que j'avais le corps, le look, le style, l'attitude, la moto.

Je _n'avais pas_ une seule chose,

Bella Swan.

* * *

**Alors qu'en pensez vous de ce petit prologue?**


	2. LOVE TO HATE YOU

**Disclaimer: L'histoire appartient à ANNEMARIECULLEN et les personnages à Stéphenie Meyer. Je ne suis que la traductrice.**

**EDIT: Ce chapitre a été corrigé par Phika17, que je remercie énormement.**

* * *

CHAPITRE 1: LOVE TO HATE YOU

Je me réveillais aux coups frappés contre la porte de ma chambre. " EDWARD MASEN, SI TU NE SORS PAS DU LIT MAINTENANT !… " Les coups de ma belle-mère s'estompèrent, elle s'appelait Esmée.

J'ai dû mettre mon réveil sur veille il y a une demi-heure, parce que quand j'ai gémi en me retournant pour faire face à mon réveil, il était déjà 7:30.

Je quittais normalement la maison à 6:30, juste pour traîner.

J'étais clairement en retard, pas au lycée, je m'en fichais, je traîne toujours avec Jasper et Emmett avant les cours. Ils étaient mes meilleurs amis, nous étions connus comme " _Les Sang froid_ " pourquoi ? – _Je ne sais pas_. Probablement parce que nous avions une attitude désolante et rebelle, nous avions tous une histoire - mais nous étions au-delà de cela maintenant. Emmerdez le monde et c'est ce qu'il nous fera – pas _vrai_ ? Vrai.

Chacun pour soi. J'avais mes amis/frères, et la vie était belle.

" BIEN JE ME LEVE ! " Hurlai-je tout en roulant pour sortir du lit. Mes flancs nus me démangeaient. " _Merde_… " Gémis-je.

Je réussis à m'habiller. Je mis mon jeans Levi's, ma seule marque préférée, avec mon T-shirt blanc simple et ma veste en cuir. J'ajoutai mes chaussures et je passai mes doigts dans mes cheveux, les hérissant d'une manière extravagante, c'était ma signature. J'avais vu que quelques personnes ont essayé et l'ont imité, mais c'était clairement mon look, rien n'à enlever. Sur ma sortie, je saisis mes gants de moto et les mis dans ma poche arrière.

" Passe une bonne journée, mon cœur. " Esmée resta devant la porte d'entrée, à côté de mon beau-père, Carlisle Cullen.

Ouais, j'ai gardé mon nom de famille. Ils n'étaient pas mes parents, tout ce que je savais c'est que j'avais été adopté par pitié et je n'avais pas besoin de ça.

" Salut Es- maman…papa. " Je fis un petit sourire quand Carlisle me passa mon casque. " Soit _prudent_ " me cria Esmée, mais j'étais déjà sorti.

Autant que je voulais l'admettre, je les aimais, vraiment, et je sais qu'ils savent.

Je ne savais juste pas qu'ils m'aimaient assez pour me supporter aussi longtemps. Je devais leur donner ce mérite.

J'entrai dans le parking du lycée, je ne fus pas surpris d'être le seul étudiant avec un permis moto, encore moins, quelqu'un qui en possédait vraiment un.

Je garai ma moto dans un emplacement vide. J'étendis mes jambes, pour garder l'équilibre, pendant que j'enlevais mon casque noir. (_N/T : Wow hot…_) Je l'ai eu avec la veste en cuir noir correspondante, c'était une bonne affaire.

" C'est Edward Masen " La voix de Jessica Stanley. Je pouvais la reconnaître partout, spécialement au lit. Ouais, c'était ma plus grande fan. J'atteignis un niveau maximal du coin de mon œil, elle était avec ses petites amies qui riaient bêtement, éblouies et me pointaient du doigt.

Je partis, je ne pouvais pas voir ça. Jessica était bonne pour une seule chose, et ce n'était pas utile au lycée.

" Hey mec, quoi de neuf ? " Emmett donna un coup de poing à mes articulations.

" Tu sais- rien. Jasper ! Ca gaz ! " J'haussai les épaules.

Il tira sur sa cigarette. Il n'y avait aucun prof autour qui s'en souciait. Je pris la clope qu'il m'avait offerte et me penchai vers Emmett, pour qu'il allume ma mort. Apparemment la cigarette est la cause du cancer du poumon. _(N/T : Il a bien raison, fumer c'est mal !)_

Tous les trois formions _Les Sang Froid_. C'était comme si nous sortions d'un film de James Dean, nous avions le style.

Nous étions des rebelles, à juste titre.

" Stanley se jette pratiquement sur toi. " Rit Emmett, je me penchai à côté de lui contre le bâtiment.

" _Oh_ je _sais_. " Soupirai-je. Je ne voulais pas avoir affaire à elle. Nous étions simplement amis avec les avantages et elle aimait ça.

" Certaines choses ne changent jamais . " Rit Jasper en se penchant de l'autre côté de moi, prenant un coup.

" La ferme - elle vient! " Emmett toussa un rire.

" Hey Edward.. " Elle me donna son ton séduisant.

J'enlevai la cigarette de ma bouche, me donnant une déglutition fraîche de l'air d'hiver. " Jess.. " Souris-je. Seulement parce que j'aimais sa tenue. Son gilet était glissé assez bas, assez pour que je vois, de nouveau, ce qui a subsisté. Sa poitrine montant et descendant, elle devait porter ce soutien-gorge, le vert, je me le suis rappelé distinctement, j'étais heureux qu'elle le portait. J'ai souri d'un air satisfait j'ai fixé plus bas vers ses courbes, en passant par le peu d'exposition de son estomac minuscule, à son jeans .. il l'embrassait pratiquement et serrait ses courbes. Merde, Jess était bonne pour quelque chose.

" _Bien_… je te vois ce week end. " Elle me fit un clin d'œil et se retourna, elle pressa son cul contre moi, grinçant, glissant vers le haut _lentement_. (_NT : …euh…salope ^^_)

" Wouuuuu ! ! " J'entendis les mecs du football et les cris des spectateurs.

Je m'adossai au mur et levai mes mains au-dessus de ma tête, l'autorisant à le faire. Je souris triomphalement. Mes lèvres tenant ma cigarette en place.

Ouais, j'avais du cran.

Je lui mis une tape sur ses fesses, avant qu'elle ne s'en aille. Elle jappa et elle retourna vers son groupe d'amis.

Je vis alors Bella Swan et Jacob Black se promenant le long du parking du lycée main dans la main. Je vis ses yeux vaciller, en cherchant la cause du soudain tapage. Ses yeux vacillèrent vers moi et Jessica qui s'était moulée en moi. Elle ricana et roula des yeux, reportant son attention ailleurs.

Je fis la même chose.

" _Merde Edward_, pourquoi tu partages pas ? " Emmett poussa mon épaule avec la sienne.

" Il est gourmand. " Jasper recracha sa cigarette et la jeta à terre, l'écrasant, avant de prendre la direction de sa classe.

" _Et comment _" Reconnus-je béatement , en faisant voler une bouffée de fumée.

Emmett frappa mon épaule. " Allez, j'me casse. Je te vois après les cours. " Il écrasa sa cigarette inachevée contre le bâtiment, laissant une trace de brûlé sur la brique rouge.

" A plus. " Je lui fis un signe de tête, me penchant contre le mur.

Je voulais finir ma cigarette, cette merde était chère.

La journée passa plutôt rapidement, pour un lundi. Probablement parce que toutes les conversations tournaient autour du bal.

J'y suis finalement arrivé, c'était la fin de journée, quelle meilleure façon de la finir avec mon cours préféré, Biologie.

Je prenais toujours mon temps pour arriver là.

" Aujourd'hui je rends votre test de compatibilité. Je suis sûr que vous êtes tous informés du bal prochain -"

Ai-je entendu quand j'ai ouvert la porte.

" .. et comme vous savez tous, vos cavaliers seront les personnes qui sont les plus compatibles avec ..- Ravi que vous vous joignez à nous, M. Masen.. " Je fermai la porte et gémis.

La classe entière était debout à l'arrière de la classe, je restai devant la porte et roulai mes yeux impatiemment.

" A partir de maintenant, jusqu'au bal, vous serez assis avec votre cavalier compatible. " Je gémis, parmi les étudiants du lycée. Les pauvres types de la Direction ont pensé que ce serait une super idée de planifier ce petit bal. C'était facultatif bien sûr. Et il fallait que j'y aille.

__

Fallait.

Pourquoi ? Parce que mon prof de Biologie donnerait des points en plus aux participants.

Ou je mettais mon cul dans un smoking ou je venais au lycée cet été.

_Le lycée_, je hais le lycée.

" Bien, je vais placer vos tests sur votre bureau, alors je voudrais que vous vous déplaciez à travers la classe et je ferais commencer les choses.. " M. Becker sourit, avec la pile de nos tests dans sa main. Nous les avons seulement fait il y a deux jours et apparemment l'amour de ma vie devait être assise à côté de moi aujourd'hui. _Psh, okay_.

Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de la classe, les filles poussaient des cris excités, j'en surpris quelques unes et je lançai des regards furieux sur mon chemin. Super, la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin était une petite fille excitée dansant avec moi toute la nuit, si elle osait danser avec moi.

Toutes les filles étaient là, sauf Bella. Je parie qu'elle pourrait s'en soucier peu. Je parie que ses notes étaient bonnes et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'y aller. Je parie qu'elle n'a même pas fait le projet d'y aller. Je parie que si elle devait vraiment y aller, elle irait avec lui.

La classe regardait, avec beaucoup d'attente, comment les tests étaient placés sur nos bureaux. Grande affaire.

Quand j'irai à ce bal de merde, j'irai pour une heure maximum. Je resterai dans un coin avec Emmett et Jasper et j'aurai les points, la grande affaire. J'aurai ça.

" Bien vous pouvez commencer. Souvenez-vous que vous tous êtes toujours notés, donc je ne veux pas d'absurdité. " M. Becker s'assit et attira son attention vers les paperasseries dispersées sur son bureau.

Super.

Mes camarades de classe avaient pratiquement couru à leur place. Je restai impartial, je regardai les filles qui criaient et les gars qui se plaignaient.

Je marchais lentement moi-même à mon bureau.

Devinez à côté de qui je m'assois ? La bonne, bonne, Bella Swan, pas étonnant qu'elle sortait avec le riche Jacob Black, il avait dû payer pour son amour. Je me demandai qui serait le plus 'compatible' avec elle.

Je traînai des pieds jusqu'à ma place, en croisant mes bras à travers mon estomac. La biologie, la plus stupide des classes vivantes. (_NT : Rappelez vous que c'est son cours préféré ! lol)_

Je n'avais pas besoin de la Biologie, qui en a besoin ? Autant que j'étais concerné, je savais comment ajouter, soustraire, multiplier, diviser .. distinguer des formes, conduire ma moto et satisfaire des filles. Je pouvais dire que j'étais bien parti dans la vie. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, j'aurai abandonné le lycée, mais ça ne semblait pas bien pour mes parents adoptifs.

Jusqu'à maintenant, je n'avais que des C, parfois des D ici ou là, mais c'est tout ce que j'étais disposé à faire.

Pas de F, je n'étais pas stupide.

Bon, j'ai regardé furieusement le bas du papier.

" C'est tellement stupide. " Me dis-je tout haut.

" Quoi donc ? " Demanda une voix claire.

Je tournai la tête dans la direction de Bella. " Ca -" je montrai le papier. " ne va pas trouver _l'amour de ma vie_. " grognai-je de frustration complète.

" Non… J'en doute. " Elle s'adossa à son siège, serait-ce une critique ? Je m'en fichais, je l'ignorai.

Probablement qu'elle était juste entêtée, elle n'avait pas regardé le sien non plus. Nos papiers étaient posés sur la table et tous les autres semblaient bouger autour de nous.

Je soupirai, abandonnant. J'écrasai le papier dans ma main et criai presque.

En gros sur le haut de mon papier, en caractère gras, je lus : ISABELLA SWAN.

" Etes-vous _sérieux_ ? " dis-je en regardant mon papier. " Ca ne peut être qu'une _blague_. " Soufflai-je sous un petit rire. Wow, qui a-t-elle perturbé ?

Elle me regarda et elle soupira, tournant son propre papier.

" Même pas avec mon corps mort ! " Dit-elle d'un ton brusque.

" Le tien ou le mien ? " Grognai-je.

" Je ne vais _PAS_ au bal avec Edward Masen. " Elle lança son papier de son bureau et se cala dans sa chaise, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

" Tu n'y vas pas ? " Demandai-je choqué. " Comme si _tu_ avais besoin de ça. " râlai-je.

" C'est bien pour l'Université, _quelques_ personnes ont l'intention d'y aller. " Elle rétrécit ses yeux furieusement vers moi.

J'haussai les épaules, retenant mon sourire, elle était bagarreuse. " Ben, tu as ton petit Jacob, je suis sûr qu'il pourrait payer. "

" Ce n'est aucunement ta _putain_ d'affaire. " Elle tourna son torse entier dans ma direction.

" Ca ne l'est pas. " J'étais d'accord, je ne voulais pas vraiment savoir.

" Mr. Becker ? "

" Oui Bella ? " Regardant au-dessus de ses lunettes de lecture.

" Y aurait-il un autre point de vue ? " Soupira-t-elle, poussant son papier plus loin d'elle.

" Non - Je suis désolé Bella, pas d'autre point de vue. " Il sourit, comme s'il l'avait vraiment _fait exprès_, je le vis.

" Tu vas devoir probablement rester avec moi. " Dis-je froidement.

" _Ugh_. " Gémit-elle faisant claquer son dos contre la chaise.

" Bien ? A quelle heure je passe te prendre ? " Lui souris-je, elle avait l'air encore plus mauvaise, elle était mignonne en faisant ça.

* * *

**Alors qu'en pensez vous? **

**Pour ce qui est du délai de publication, si je tiens le rythme que j'ai, je serai en mesure de poster le samedi et le mercredi.**

**REVIEW=TEASER (précisez si vous ne le voulez pas;) )**


	3. LIVED ENOUGH

**Disclaimer**: L'histoire appartient à ANNEMARIECULLEN et les personnages à Stéphenie Meyer. Je ne suis que la traductrice.

Je remercie beaucoup ANNEMARIECULLEN d'utiliser des mots ou expression completement inconnus chez nous et qui m'ont fait me tirer les cheveux. ^^

Comme beaucoup d'entre vous avaient remarqué, je ne suis pas amie avec le passé simple et pour cette raison, j'aurai besoin d'une super Bêta meilleure amie de la conjugaison ;). Alors si l'une d'entre vous est partante qu'elle me laisse un message.

Je vous remercie aussi beaucoup pour toutes les mises en alertes et les superbes reviews. Pour les 'anonymes' laissez moi une adresse mail (par MP) si vous voulez le teaser ou une réponse particulière.

Malgré mes nombreuses relectures et corrections, il se peut qu'il y ait encore des trucs qui ne vont pas alors dites moi si vous voyez quelque chose qui cloche.

EDIT: Ce chapitre a été corrigé par Phika17, que je remercie énormément.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2: LIVED ENOUGH**

" _NON_ " Elle jeta ses mains en l'air vers moi.

" Tu _sais_ que tu le veux. " Haussai-je les épaules, lui souriant d'un air satisfait. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas ? Elle avait assez de chance de m'avoir comme cavalier, elle serait enviée. En plus, je la satisferai. (_NT : Ca va Edward pour t'habiller le matin ? Pas trop compliqué pour passer les Tshirts ?_)

" Pas avec toi. " Siffla-t-elle.

Pas avec moi ? Si elle ne sortait pas avec Black, j'aurais juré qu'elle était gay ou quelque chose comme ça. Comment ne voulait-elle pas vouloir y aller avec moi ? Parmi tout le monde.

Je la fixais avec incrédulité, ne trouvant pas mes mots. Puis, la cloche sonna, la journée était terminée.

Depuis combien de temps étions-nous en Biologie ? Ca semblait cinq minutes, l'heure est-elle vraiment passée aussi vite ? _Merde_...

Je n'eus pas le temps pour y penser davantage, elle avait déjà fait claquer sa chaise contre le bureau et était sortie en courant. Je n'étais pas prêt de l'avoir. J'avais besoin de ce stupide bal pour passer la Biologie, cette 'Goodie-Two-Shoes'* n'allait pas tout me foutre en l'air.

Je me précipitais rapidement après elle, me dirigeant dans le vestibule à présent entassé.

" YEAH MASEN ! Quoi de beau ? " Newton me frappa le dos pendant que je courais, elle était à seulement quelques pas devant dans la masse du trafic d'étudiants. Je lui fis juste un signe de tête, pendant que je passais. " Ca marche toujours pour ce week-end ?! " me cria-t-il à mi-chemin dans le hall.

" Je ne sais pas, mec " lui hurlai-je en courant en arrière.

Je me retournai et je la rattrapai. Pourquoi devait-elle rendre les choses si difficiles ? C'était juste un stupide bal, ce n'était rien qu'une affaire de notes pour moi. " Ne fait pas de _connerie_. " Je réussis à garder son allure, esquivant les pauvres mecs et leurs bagages de la taille d'un sac de livres.

Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. " Ecoute, j'ai _besoin_ de ça, ok? Je pourrais te ficher la paix. Je profite juste de toi .. c'est tout ce que je te demande, Swan. " Je me penchai vers elle, lui lançant un regard éblouissant. Elle recula immédiatement, appuyant son dos contre le casier…

Je souris d'un air satisfait à la vue des rougeurs sur son visage en forme de cœur. Ouais, je l'ai éblouie.

_Ou pas._

Elle me giffla. " EDWARD MASEN, TU ES UN TROU DU CUL. " Je suppose qu'elle "a rougi" de colère.

Les lycéens se sont arrêtés et nous regardèrent fixement. " **Wouuuu **! " J'en entendis rire pendant qu'ils marchaient. " **MERDE **! "

Je m'adossai, frustré. " C'est _tout_ ce que tu as trouvé, bébé ? " Je lui fis un clin d'œil. Bella me fixa, elle avait pratiquement de la vapeur sortant de ses oreilles. Ouais, si je n'étais pas si furieux contre elle, je dirais qu'elle était assez mignonne, peut-être pour un vendredi soir.

Jessica avait les samedis.

Je plaçai mes mains de chaque côté de son visage contre le casier, elle n'avait aucune place pour s'échapper.

" Que tu le veuilles ou non, nous y allons, même si je dois te traîner et t'habiller moi-même. " Projetai-je, je me penchai tout près, laissant mon souffle m'attarder contre ses lèvres.

" Cendrier. " Elle serra les dents encore une fois, tournant sa tête en marmonnant. Je n'ai jamais pensé que fumer pourrait prendre cette tournure, Jessica pensait que c'était sexy.

Je souris à sa trêve, quand elle revint pour me faire face. " C'est _ma_ copine. " Mes yeux restèrent fixés sur les siens, et descendirent progressivement sur sa poitrine .. elle avait vraiment un corps agréable. Peut-être, mieux que celui de Stanley.

" Je ne suis pas _ta_ copine. " Ses mains poussèrent mon torse. " Dégage ! " Elle serra les dents.

Nous étions seuls maintenant, je présume que les autres s'étaient précipités chez eux. Normalement moi aussi, mais j'avais une affaire à conclure.

" Où est ton petit ami ? " Ris-je sous cape.

" Il a un truc à faire. " Murmura-t-elle.

" Sans toi ? Je suppose que je devrais m'occuper de toi en attendant .. te tenir compagnie. " Je taquinais toujours Bella comme ça, particulièrement en Biologie .. c'est probablement pour ça qu'elle me détestait. J'essayais de comprendre pourquoi tant de filles auraient voulu être à la place de Jessica, et pourquoi pas cette fille. Bella Swan était une jeune fille chanceuse d'avoir un peu de mon attention.

Elle apprendrait à l'apprécier.

Je me poussai plus contre elle, sa douce poitrine contre mon torse et son cœur battant de manière extravagante. " C'est super, Masen. "

Masen ? J'aime ça .. la façon dont elle le dit du moins.

" Bagarreuse. " Je déplaçai mes lèvres à son oreille. " _J'aime ça_. " Elle poussa ses mains sur mon torse encore une fois et je la pris au sérieux, reculant. Je ne suis pas connu pour viol.

Donc, je m'éloignai d'elle. " Masen ! " Emmett passa sa tête de la porte extérieure. " Tu viens ? "

" Ouais, donne-moi une seconde ! " hurlai-je en arrière, il me fixa avec scepticisme avant de fermer de la porte derrière lui.

Je reportai mon attention sur Bella, elle me regarda furieusement. " Je passe te prendre à 19 heures, bébé. "

" Je ne suis pas ton _bébé_! " Elle me bouscula, son parfum me frappant, ça sentait bon, je ne suis pas couché.

J'observai sa démarche, balançant ses hanches, merde.

Elle se tourna, faisant demi-tour. " Ce n'est pas poli de fixer. "

" Je ne _fixais_ pas, _j'admirais_, il y a une différence, Swan. " Souris-je d'un air satisfait, mettant mes mains dans les poches de mon jeans et me balançant sur mes talons.

Elle sourit légèrement, avant de trébucher et de tomber par terre.

Ai-je oublié de mentionner que c'est pour ça qu'est connue Swan ? Elle était un manche total.

Je ne riais pas, à haute voix du moins, il me sembla qu'elle se soit fait mal. Je courus jusqu'à elle.

Je me mis à genoux à côté d'elle et l'aidai à se relever. Ma main réussit à crocheter sa taille, pendant que l'autre tint sa petite main toute chaude dans la mienne.

" Ne me touche _pas_. " Elle se tortilla loin de moi.

Mes yeux s'élargirent et je levai mes mains, en signe de ma trêve. " Hey .. j'essayais juste d'aider. "

" Bien " Elle remit correctement sa chemise, qui avait glissé quelque peu de sa poitrine, révélant un peu de son soutien-gorge rouge. _Rouge, merde._

" Est-ce que tu vas bien ? " Demandai-je, mettant ma frustration de côté.

" Je pense que oui, aucune fracture. " Elle haussa les épaules, elle me souriait actuellement.

" Aucune fracture ? " Souris-je d'un air satisfait, elle secoua la tête.

" Coupures ? Contusions ? " Ris-je sous cape.

" Je pense que je vais survivre ...merci " Elle joua avec ses cheveux.

" Tu es d'accord pour que je te raccompagne chez toi ? C'est orageux. " Ouais, elle était définitivement chanceuse maintenant, elle aurait droit à un tour avec moi, sur ma moto.

" Um…Jake _n'apprécierait_ pas ça " Hésita-t-elle.

" Donc il voudrait que tu rentres chez toi à pieds sous la pluie ? " Appuyai-je. Je savais que sa voiture n'était pas au lycée. Ca ne tuerait pas Jake de s'asseoir dans son antique Chevy Pick Up. En réalité, je pensais que ça faisait assez mauvaise fille .. même sexy, vous savez une fille qui conduit un camion, c'était une bonne chose. En plus, il était en bon état aussi, je ne voyais pas pourquoi il ne la laissait pas conduire de temps en temps. J'imagine sa petite voiture de sport, la Mercedes était seulement assez bien.

" Il _n'aimerait_ pas non plus. " Défendit-elle.

" Ouais, comme ça on est _deux_. " Je lui fis un clin d'œil. Etais-je vraiment en train de la draguer ?!

" Tu n'en connais pas la moitié. " Son regard fixa ses pieds.

Il y avait quelque chose derrière ce petit sourire…

" Bien ...il n'a pas à savoir. " Haussai-je les épaules, je devenais persistant.

" Il le découvrira et j'aurai des ennuis. " Soupira-t-elle.

" Par qui ? Ton père ? " La taquinai-je légèrement.

" Non, par _lui_. " Dit Bella catégoriquement.

Je grognai.

" Les garçons sont des chiens. " Rit-elle, essayant d'alléger mon humeur.

" Je ne suis _pas_ un chien. " Dis-je, je savais que je semblais sur la défense, mais c'était vrai.

" Qu'est-ce que tu es alors ? " Me sourit-elle d'un air satisfait, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, la pressant juste parfaitement. Merde, merde, MERDE. Mes yeux essayèrent de rester sur son visage, mais je vacillai négligemment un peu vers le bas, elle ne le remarqua pas. (_NT : Ouais 'négligemment' on va dire que les mecs sont tous 'négligeants'…)_

" _Un homme_. " Haussai-je les épaules, tirant sur le col de ma veste en cuir. (_NT: manque plus qu'il se recoiffe avec son peigne, hein Suffering-Ink ;))_

Elle roula des yeux. " Bien…je pense que je te vois en Biologie. "

" Tu ne veux _pas_ venir en moto ? Avec _moi_ ? " J'étais choqué, elle m'avait rejeté. Probablement la seule fille à avoir fait ça.

Je la voulais.

" Nan, j'aurais des ennuis, tu ne vaux pas ça. " Elle a commencé à se tourner et à s'éloigner. C'était comme si ses hanches étaient faites pour être balancées pour moi. Je la fixai, stupéfié.

" Vis un peu ! " L'appelai-je.

" Je vis assez ! " Elle se tourna, son sérieux revenant à la vie.

" _Cockass_**. " Murmurai-je. Elle était têtue.

Cockass était un mot stupide et marrant, ça avait du sens (NT : Ah bon ?!), parce que c'était un mot d'Emmett. (NT : Ah ceci explique cela lol)

Cockass - Quelqu'un qui est arrogant, insolent et un trou du cul. Mot parfait. (_NT: Ce n'est pas de moi, mais directement de l'auteure, enfin d'Edward ;))_

Exactement ce que Bella était à l'heure actuelle, elle savait qu'elle avait le petit ami parfait, les notes parfaites, des vêtements, le corps, le sourire, le visage. Elle savait que ça ne la tuerait pas d'être avec quelqu'un comme moi.

Ouais, elle était la petite amie parfaite, n'importe quel type aimerait avoir assez de chance pour la présenter à son père.

Je souris, tout à fait satisfait de moi, et me dirigeai vers la porte. De ce qui venait d'arriver, je supposais que nous étions en bons termes, j'en sais rien...

Elle montera sur ma moto tôt ou tard. Je voudrais les deux.

" Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris si longtemps ? " Jasper me passa une cigarette et il s'appuya contre la Jeep d'Emmett.

" Il était avec Bella. " Emmett alluma ma cigarette.

Je pris une taf de ma cigarette et je roulai des yeux.

" Tu essayes de remplacer Jessica ? " Renifla Jasper .

" Je parie que oui. " Emmett heurta mon épaule.

" Je l'ai dit le preum's! " Jasper prit une taf.

" Bien, j'me casse, je devrais déjà être chez moi. " Je jetai ma cigarette par terre, je n'étais pas d'humeur à la finir et je l'écrasai.

" Je parie qu'il est juste frustré parce qu'elle ne mordra pas. " Jasper joua des coudes avec Emmett, ignorant complètement ma présence.

" Ne t'inquiète pas mec, elle viendra. " Emmett explosa dans un rire toussant.

Je ne voulais pas entendre les taquineries et les rires auxquels je devrais faire face. Je marchai à ma moto et je passai mon casque. La moto était la vie. Je roulai devant Jasper et Emmett et inclinai la tête avant de décoller.

J'aimais rouler, le vent contre mon dos, mes doigts autour des poignées. Ca me calmait.

Je n'avais jamais laissé quelqu'un le ressentir avec moi, pas même Jessica, j'adorais conduire pour moi. Mais, parfois, je souhaiterais avoir une personne spéciale, m'enveloppant de ses bras, s'appuyant contre moi. Chaque mec le souhaitait, non ? Ouais.

Je rentrai à la maison, avant l'orage. Je détestais conduire sous la pluie, je l'avais seulement fait une fois et mon cul s'en souvenait encore.

Je me jetai sur mon lit et me demandai comment Bella Swan était rentrée chez elle.

* * *

***Goodie-Two-Shoes** : Personnage du livre du même non. C'est devenu une expression qui veut dire, personne trop gentille, qui veut toujours faire bien, trop honnête… . J'ai laissé le terme anglais puisque je ne savais pas comment le traduire. Si quelqu'un à une idée, je suis toute ouïe.

****Cockass** : mot inventé par Jack Black (humoriste Américain). Intraduisible évidemment puisqu'il n'existe pas ^^ mais si vous voulez c'est une conbinaison de deux mots : Cock: Bite et Ass: Cul...

**REVIEW=TEASER (sauf si vous ne le voulez pas)**


	4. MURDER

**Disclaimer: L'histoire appartient à ANNEMARIECULLEN et les personnages à Stéphenie Meyer. Je ne suis que la traductrice.**

**Ce chapitre a été corrigé par Phika17. Merci beaucoup à toi.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

CHAPITRE 3 : MURDER

Mon réveil sonna, au moins je serai à l'heure aujourd'hui. Je l'éteignis violemment. Je détestais comment il sonnait, si ennuyeux.

Je me réveillai, paresseusement bien sûr, prenant mon temps. J'enfilai mon jeans et mon t-shirt noir, suivi par ma classique veste en cuir. Je suivis ma routine à la salle de bains. Après avoir brossé mes dents, j'ébouriffai mes cheveux, ils étaient plus faciles à coiffer qu'hier.

Je jetai un coup d'œil dans le miroir.

" C'est aussi bien que ce qu'il va arriver.. " Marmonnai-je en passant mes doigts dans mes cheveux.

Je descendis les escaliers avec impatience.

" Bonjour Maman. " Je marchai dans la cuisine et pris mon petit-déjeuner rapidement. Des Pop-Tarts* et un verre de jus d'orange, le lait était dégoûtant.

" Bonjour Mon Cœur. " Elle sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, se versant sa tasse habituelle de café.

" Quelqu'un est de bonne humeur. " Médita Carlisle.

Je m'appuyai contre le comptoir et je le regardai rassembler ses dossiers dispersés, les poussant dans sa serviette. Il était d'habitude appelé tôt à l'hôpital, c'était un docteur, évidemment.

J'haussai les épaules.

" Ca doit être une _fille_. " Me taquina-t-il, il ferma sa serviette et marcha vers Esmée, lui donnant un rapide baiser.

" Qui est-elle ? Je parie qu'elle est _adorable_, _oh Edward_! " Rit-elle sottement. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les mères deviennent si excitées quand leurs fils sortent avec quelqu'un. Sortir avec quelqu'un ? Woah, je ne suis même jamais sorti avec quelqu'un . Je n'étais même plus sûr que ce soit si terrible.

" Ce n'est rien maman. " Souris-je, elle me faisait toujours rougir .. même quand il n'y avait pas de quoi.

" Bonne chance avec elle, Edward, ce doit être quelqu'un de spécial. " Carlisle s'attarda dans l'embrasure de la porte, me faisant un clin d'œil avant de prendre congé.

" _Merci Papa_ " Pouffai-je de rire. Il se liguait toujours contre moi, quand ça en venait aux filles.

Je pris les dernières bouchées de ma Pop-Tart et sifflai mon jus d'orange. " Bien maman, j'y vais. "

" Passe une bonne journée. " Elle embrassa ma joue, avec un grand effort pour m'atteindre. (_NT : Pauvre petite Esmée_)

Je souris. " Toi aussi. " J'ouvris la porte de derrière, au coin de la cuisine, je prenais toujours ce chemin, ma moto était convenablement garée dehors.

Je me retournai vers elle, à mi-chemin de la sortie. " _Oh_, et Maman… "

" Oui chéri ? " Ses yeux s'étaient élargis, pourquoi tout le monde suppose toujours que quelque chose ne va pas ?

" Je t'aime. " Dis-je en souriant et je sortis.

Carlisle avait raison ... peut-être que j'étais de bonne humeur … peut-être que c'était la fille…

Peut-être que c'était Bella. Je n'avais jamais ouvertement dit ces trois mots et maintenant je les disais parce que je voulais les dire. C'était quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose à laquelle je voudrais m'habituer.

Je retirai mes gants de moto de la poche de ma veste et les enfilai. Je mis ensuite mon casque et me balançai contre la moto, lui donnant vie.

Je conduis sur le chemin du lycée, avec l'espoir que la journée passerait vite. J'aimais mes dix minutes de conduite, le vent, le sentiment de liberté et la vitesse, particulièrement la vitesse.

Ma joie prit fin quand j'entrai dans le lot, chacun était déjà occupé. Je découvris mes bro's (_NT : ses frères, je trouvais ça plus joli en Vo_) contre le bâtiment scolaire et Jessica avec ses petites amies.

Je garai ma moto, dans le seul espace disponible. Grand inconvénient, c'était directement en face de Stanley, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de lui parler pour l'instant.

" _Regardez-moi ces abdos ! Il est tellement beau sur cette moto _! " J'entendis le fou rire innocent des premières années vierges et de Jessica Stanley. " _Je voudrais faire un tour là-dessus_! " Elle devait toujours faire un lavage de cerveau à quelqu'un. Pourquoi avait-elle envisagé d'avoir quelques amis qui avaient deux ans de moins que nous, c'était loin au-delà de ma préoccupation.

J'enlevai mon casque et passai mes doigts dans mes cheveux, je voulais enlever de mes cheveux toute cette frustration. Mais je supposais que c'était ma faute – d'apporter tout cela sur moi, c'est le truc de Jess. J'étais juste solitaire, vous ne pouviez pas me blâmer. Je ne l'utilisais pas, je me fichais pas d'elle vraiment, c'était une super fille, mais pas pour moi. C'était simple et compliqué, c'était des hormones et le lycée.

" Jess. " Dis-je avec courtoisie pendant que je doublais son petit minou. Elle sourit. " Hey.. "

Quoi que j'ignorais la conversation, je marchais juste vers mes bro's.

" Quoi de neuf ? " Je m'appuyai contre la brique, à côté de Jasper.

" Rien, rien. " Jasper haussa les épaules.

" Tu vas au bal vendredi soir ? " Emmett se pencha en avant, dominant Jasper pour me faire face.

" Ouais Mec, j'ai besoin des points. T'y vas ? "

" Ouais ! Tu devrais voir ma cavalière! La fille la plus _belle_ que j'ai jamais vue, blonde _et_.. " Il mit ses mains en coupe en l'air, recourbant ses doigts. (_NT : je pense qu'il doit parler de sa poitrine sûrement volumineuse lol_)

Nous rîmes, Emmett avait sa façon de décrire les filles. Probablement parce que le vocabulaire lui manquait, qui sait.

" Et toi ? " Fis-je signe à Jasper.

" Elle s'appelle Alice, elle est mignonne. Je l'aime bien. " Il haussa les épaules, je suppose qu'il s'en fichait aussi.

" Qui est ta cavalière Masen ? " Me demanda Emmett, bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas quitter la conversation.

" Swan. " Marmonnai-je, super, allons y.

" Tu te _fous de nous _! " Emmett sauta en avant, faisant face à Jasper et moi.

" C'est une blague. " Jasper se tourna vers moi, riant sous cape.

" Non. Je regrette que ça n'en sois pas une. " Mentis-je, je ne devais pas les encourager.

" Elle est _hot_, je lui dois bien ça. " Emmett inclina la tête, voyant directement mon mensonge, ils réussissaient toujours, ils me connaissaient depuis assez longtemps.

" Je pensais qu'elle irait avec Jacob... si elle _envisageait_ même d'y aller. " Réfléchit Jasper.

" Je pense qu'il l'aime bien, je l'aime bien aussi, tu devrais essayer de l'avoir, que Black aille en _enfer_. " Il rit en jetant sa main en l'air.

" Vous deux feriez tout à fait la paire, vous êtes deux _trous du cul_. " Me taquina Jasper.

" _En parlant du Diable_. " Emmett tourna et inclina la tête vers le bruit du camion qui arrivait.

Mes yeux s'élargirent, en réalité c'est elle qui conduisait, ce n'était pas bon. Avait-elle pris au sérieux ce que je lui avais dit hier ? Je ne savais pas de quel enfer je parlais ! J'essayais juste de mettre cette fille sur ma moto pour l'amour de Dieu. Fait chier, j'ai merdé.

Alors je me suis souvenu que trois choses sont arrivées en même temps.

Bella s'est garée juste en face de nous, c'était le seul emplacement disponible. Elle a alors sauté pour sortir de son camion, portant la paire la plus sexy de jeans du monde. Et trois, j'ai remarqué une grande contusion sur le côté droit de sa joue.

" _Putin de merde_. " Chuchota Emmett sous le choc.

" _Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé_ ? " Les yeux de Jasper s'élargirent.

" _Vous pensez que..._? -" Emmett s'arrêta jetant un coup d'œil derrière nous.

Je courus vers elle. " Bella .. tu vas _bien_ ? " J'étais un peu affolé, pour être honnête.

Elle agita les mains en l'air.

" _Ouais_, _ouais,_ je vais bien. " Elle m'envoya sur les roses, ses yeux étaient collés au trottoir tandis qu'elle se précipitait.

Je lui bloquai le passage. " _Que diable Bella _! Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? " Je la fixais dans l'horreur. Mes doigts trouvèrent doucement le chemin pour caresser la peau tendre et contusionnée de sa joue.

" Je suis tombée. _Bouge de mon chemin_. " Siffla-t-elle en me poussant.

Je revins en arrière lui bloquant le passage. " Je ne suis pas un _putain de stupide_, viens-là -" je la tirai par sa taille, l'attirant contre moi et la tirai vers Emmett et Jasper.

Je l'épinglai contre le mur et j'examinai de près la contusion.

Emmett et Jasper m'aspiraient avec une fausse horreur sur leurs visages.

"_Chéri_e, _qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé_ ?" Emmett me jeta un vilain coup d'œil.

" _Rien_, je suis tombée. " Elle haussa les épaules, roulant ses yeux, je pouvais voir les larmes qu'elle retenait.

" Quelqu'un t-a-t-il blessée ?! " Lâchai-je.

" Emmène-la hors d'ici avant que Black n'arrive. " gronda Jasper. Comme moi, mes bro's n'étaient pas fans de Jacob Black, bénis soient-ils.

Black.

_Black._

****

_BLACK._

S'il l'a fait, alors aidez-moi Mon Dieu, j'irai en prison à cause de lui. Je commettrai "le" meurtre.

" Non – ça va bien, vraiment, je vais bien. " Elle me regarda dans les yeux. Elle avait peur .. de moi.

" L'a-t-il fait ?! " Hurlai-je.

Elle me regarda, comme si j'étais l'étais.

" **L'a-t-il fait** ?! "

" Bro- calme toi, ce n'est pas le moment, ni l'endroit. Détends-toi, viens, tu lui fais peur. " Emmett me gifla l'arrière de ma tête.

" Il n'a rien fait ! " hurla-t-elle en retour, me glissant au visage, bien qu'elle soit un peu plus petite, les larmes se dispersaient sur son visage maintenant.

Doucement, Jasper commença à effacer ses larmes, elle tressaillit légèrement lorsqu'il caressa les larmes près de sa contusion. " Ecoute mec, calme-toi. " Jasper tapota mon dos, il savait me calmer.

" Il. N'a Rien. Fait. " Se répéta-t-elle, essayant de rendre son point clair, elle haletait.

Je rétrécis les yeux. " Plus tard – viens, on va être en retard, je t'emmène à ta classe. Mecs -" personnellement, je me fichais pas mal d'être en retard, je voulais juste l'emmener ailleurs. J'avais besoin de sortir de là aussi, autrement j'aurais sauté aux conclusions et l'aurais tué. Je jure que je l'aurais fait.

_Je l'aurais tué_.

" Allons-y, amène-la à sa classe. " Ils s'attardèrent derrière, me couvrant. Vous savez - Black pouvait foutre le camp. Je cherchais une excuse pour lui donner un coup de pied au cul, comme mes bro's, mais pas comme ça. Pas devant Bella .. sauf si c'était ce qu'elle voulait.

Je gardai mes bras autour de sa taille, la guidant à sa classe. Pour une fois, nous ne nous plaignons pas de ça. Je grognai, nous passâmes devant Jessica. Magnifique, elle courait vers moi avec deux de ses amies.

" Hey bébé. " Jessica marcha à côté de moi et enfonça sa tête pour voir qui j'escortais.

" Pas maintenant Jess. " Dis-je entre mes dents.

" _Oh mon Dieu_, tu ressembles à l'enfer. " Jessica indiqua la contusion.

" JESS, PAS MAINTENANT. " J'arrêtai de me déplacer, je plaçai Bella plus profondément dans mon torse. J'essayai de la protéger, j'essayai vraiment.

" En colère, en _colère_. " Elle fit glisser son doigt de bas en haut sur mon bras.

Je soupirai, je voulais juste la prendre et jeter son cul de retardée contre la brique. Pourquoi elle doit être si insensible. _Pourquoi_ ? Elle était inutile, muette. Seulement bon pour mes samedis .. qui commençaient à être ennuyeux.

" Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle , elle est retardée " Murmurai-je à Bella.

" Je vais bien, _réellement_, tu peux me laisser maintenant. " Elle essaya de sortir de mes bras, je la laissais.

" Où est ton premiers cours ? " Je m'arrêtai à l'extérieur de la porte.

Elle se plaça devant moi et ouvrit la porte.

Elle soupira. " _Ecoute_ - nous deux savons ce que tu fais. J'ai déjà consenti à aller au bal avec toi -" Je _fais_ ? Qu'est-ce que je _faisais_ ? Je n'avais aucune intention hormis le fait d'avoir une attitude protectrice.

" Tu as _consenti_ ? " Mes yeux s'élargirent, ignorant son accusation. Je n'entendis jamais un Oui.

" Maintenant. Donc tu peux arrêter tout ça. " Elle essuya la dernière larme de son visage. _Ca_ ? Que diable était _ça_ ?

" Je te verrai en Biologie. " Et elle partit.

* * *

***Pop-Tarts** : Sorte de tartines fourrées qu'on réchauffe au grille pain, les plus connues sont de marque Kellog's… j'ai envie de dire 'miam' pourquoi c'est toujours les américains qui ont toujours les trucs qui ont l'air bon? Enfin presque...

**REVIEW=TEASER**


	5. DOUBLE DIPPIN

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent toujours et encore à Stéphenie Meyer. Mais cette fiction appartient à ANNEMARIECULLEN qui a eu la gentillesse de me laisser la traduire. Encore merci à elle ;)

Un énorme merci à Phika17 qui corrige royalement bien et pour ses conseils. Allez voir sa fic "les naufragés" (dans mes favoris) elle est géniale.

Au cas où vous ne connaitriez pas, ce qui métonnerait, allez jeter un coup d'oeil à la fic des twinser "A NEW BEGINING". De l'or en barre. (toujours dans mes favoris)

Un grand merci à tous les "anonymes" auxquels je ne peux répondre malheureusement. Mais vos reviews me vont droit au coeur. INSCRIVEZ VOUS. (pas besoin d'être auteur ou traducteur)

Fin du blala.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4 : DOUBLE DIPPIN**

Je fus abasourdi.

Je regardai derrière Emmett et Jasper et ils haussèrent juste les épaules. Autant que je détestais l'admettre, Jasper marquait un point. Je ne pouvais rien faire maintenant. Je ne pouvais pas foutre un coup de pied au cul de Black, autant que je le voulais .. il n'y avait aucune preuve de ce qu'il aurait fait, aidez-moi Seigneur.

Je me tournai et allai en cours. .. à l'heure.

Le reste de la journée passa trop lentement, sacrément trop lentement. J'avais besoin de parler à Bella, j'avais besoin de la voir.

Jessica s'assit sur mon bureau, j'étais si perdu dans mes pensées que je ne lui avais prêté aucune attention. J'enterrai mon visage dans mes mains et je gémis de toute la frustration de plus tôt ce matin.

« Que s'est il passé avec _toi_ ce matin ? » Elle me sortit de mes pensées. Je n'avais jamais prêté attention au cours de maths et le fait qu'aujourd'hui nous avions un jour libre dans la classe n'était sérieusement d'aucune aide, le lycée était une putain de perte de temps.

Je traînai mes mains en bas de mon visage. « _Comment ça_ Jess ? » demandai-je stupéfié, je ne comprenais pas.

« Ce matin, avec Bella... » Elle rétrécit ses yeux, est-ce qu'elle était sérieusement jalouse ?

Jalouse de Bella ? De ce matin ? Elle n'a pas vu la contusion sur sa joue ? Je ne dis pas que j'avais pitié d'elle, mais honnêtement ce n'était pas le moment d'être jalouse. Je complotais un meurtre, je sautais aux conclusions et, cette fois, j'espérais avoir tort, plus que jamais.

« _As-tu vu son visage Jess_ ? » Je me tournai pour lui faire face, mes yeux s'élargirent. J'étais vraiment déçu par elle.

« Ouais - je veux dire _wow_. Crois-tu qu'elle soit tombée? Sérieusement comment est-ce - woah, ça va? » Elle se pencha vers moi.

« _Non_ Jess, je ne suis pas d'humeur. » J'enterrai mon visage dans mes mains de nouveau. Je soupirais. Je ne voulais pas l'entendre parler pour rien dire sans arrêt. Je ne voulais pas que sa bouche court partout à l'école. Je savais que je pourrais jeter son cul contre le mur, ou quelque chose comme ça.

« Tu _l'aimes bien_, n'est-ce pas. » dit-elle tout bas, ce n'était même pas une question. Je ne lui en donnai pas plus, aucun bavardage avec elle, c'était toujours droit au but.

Je ne répondis pas, je n'en eus pas besoin.

« Tu l'aimes bien. » Confirma-t-elle dans un chuchotement.

« Ouais - et alors ? » Je levai les yeux vers elle.

« Rien. » Haussa-t-elle les épaules.

« Je pense que c'est mignon que mon petit Edward a un _chiot écrasé_. » Elle se pencha en avant, je me moquais. Je ne voulais pas vraiment voir sa poitrine tout de suite, je l'avais vu trop de fois.

« Jess... » Je me penchai en arrière et tournai ma tête, regardant à l'extérieur, ça devenait orageux de nouveau.

« On se voit samedi soir ? » Elle caressa ma joue.

« Ouais - ouais bien sûr, comme tu veux. » Comme si je l'écoutais. Elle embrassa ma joue et je souris. Je ne voulais pas heurter ses sentiments et la faire pleurer, je n'avais pas besoin de ça en plus aujourd'hui. Elle sourit, je suis sûr qu'elle était tout à fait satisfaite d'elle. Elle sauta de mon bureau et rejoignit ses amis, me laissant bouder le reste de l'heure.

La cloche sonna, finalement, c'était le déjeuner. J'avais besoin de voir mes bro's.

Je fus étonné de les voir à notre table, _eux_, _et_ une blonde et une fille aux cheveux pointus, Alice je pense.

Je souris. Personne n'avait assez de _couilles_ pour s'asseoir avec nous, ces filles devaient être spéciales.

« Hey.. » Dis-je, prenant une chaise.

« Tu as l'air d'une merde.. » Marmonna Jasper en mâchant sa pizza pepperoni, il connaissait mes ennuis.

Je me voûtai dans mon siège et frottai mon cou.

« Salut Edward.. » Me dit une petite voix.

Je levai les yeux. « Je suis Alice. » Sourit-elle.

Malgré mon humeur, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en retour, son sourire était contagieux. « Ouais, je sais, Jasper m'a parlé de toi. » J'inclinai la tête vers lui, causant son fou rire. Jasper avait raison, elle était mignonne.

« Oh ouais, mec, _voici_ Rosalie. » Je souris à la blonde en face de moi. Le bâtard avait déjà son bras autour d'elle, je ne pouvais pas le blâmer.

En réalité, je ne pouvais blâmer aucun d'entre eux, ils avaient de belles cavalières, mais la mienne était une déesse, et mon bras ne l'enveloppait pas. Fait chier !

« Tu es le cavalier de Bella, n'est-ce pas? » Me demanda Alice par la paille de son soda, j'inclinai la tête.

« Tu es un homme _chanceux_. » Ajouta Rosalie, grignotant ses frites.

Je pris une frite de son plateau et mordis dedans. « Ouais, _je sais_ – elles sont bonnes. » Dis-je en la trempant dans le ketchup.

« **ARRETE CA** ! » Elle éloigna son plateau de moi. « **QUI QUE TU PENSES ETRE!** »

Je l'ai juste fixée.

Rosalie me regarda alors avec le visage le plus précieux et, moi, j'éclatais de rire, moi et la table entière.

« _Quoi _? » Demanda Rosalie en riant sous cape, mâchant ses frites.

J'ai secoué la tête. « Je _l'aime bien_. » Souris-je à Emmett, qui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Elle est gourmande. » Dit Emmett en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

« _Je ne le suis pas_. » Gronda-t-elle.

« Je plaisante bébé. » Rit-il sous cape et chuchota quelque chose dans son oreille, la faisant rougir.

« Il est mordu. » Marmonna Jasper.

« Comme toi, non ?! T'es piqué ! » Se défendit Emmett, donnant un coup de poing espiègle à l'épaule de Jasper.

« Tu n'as pas faim ? » Me demanda Alice ignorant les deux autres.

Je secouai la tête. « Tu as l'air anxieux, de quoi t'inquiètes tu ? » Me calma la voix d'Alice.

Je ne pouvais pas être plus heureux pour mes bro's, leurs petites amies semblaient supers. Pas superficielles, elles étaient supers. Je ne pouvais croire ne pas les avoir rencontrées avant, d'autant plus qu'elles allaient au même lycée que nous. Bien sûr, je les avais aperçues, mais je suppose que je ne leur prêtais pas vraiment attention, au moins je les connaissais maintenant.

« Bella en réalité. » Haussai-je les épaules.

« _Oh_ .. je l'ai vue ce matin. Je me sens mal pour elle, la pauvre. Sais-tu ce qui lui est arrivé ? » Alice but le soda de Jasper.

« Elle n'a pas voulu me dire ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle a continué de dire qu'elle allait bien. » Expirai-je.

« Peut-être que ce n'est rien et qu'on a exagéré ?.. » Alice haussa les épaules, elle ne savait pas vraiment non plus. C'était tout un putain de grand mystère et ça me tuait.

« Je _n'aime pas_ son petit ami, je ne l'ai jamais aimé. » Siffla Rosalie, secouant la tête.

« Tu le _connais _? » Emmett se tourna vers elle.

« Ouais. Il a un fort caractère, je ne _voudrais_ pas me frotter à lui. J'ai vu comment il est avec les filles, Bella n'est pas la première. » Ses yeux s'élargirent, je supposai qu'elle avait une vision mentale.

« Rose.. » Siffla Alice, j'aurai juré qu'elle lui avait donné un coup de pied sous la table.

« _Quoi ?! - oh_ désolée.. » Elle tressaillit.

« Tu n'as _pas_ vu Bella ce matin ?.. » S'estompa-t-elle.

« Non ?.. » Rosalie rétrécit ses yeux vers Alice.

« Ben, elle a une grande contusion sur la joue. » Chuchota Alice, je supposais qu'elle ne voulait pas m'énerver, détournement intelligent.

« _Oh_.. Je suis _tellement_ désolée, je ne savais pas, je devrais n'avoir rien dit. Je suis stupide, j'ai encore laissé ma bouche parler toute seule. Je -»

Je levai la main pour la couper. « Hey - c'est ok. Je ne suis pas son petit ami, en plus, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Je la prends juste pour le bal pour avoir mes points, en ce qui me concerne c'est juste une affaire de notes. Ca m'a juste foutu les jetons de la voir comme ça ce matin. » Je tressaillis à mon souvenir.

« Ouais, je reconnais _qu'on_ voulait s'occuper d'elle.. » Emmett s'estompa.

« Elle n'a aucun vrai ami. » Soupira Jasper, il semblerait que ça le dérangeait.

« Je n'aime pas le fait que son seul… » elle mit les guillemets « _ami_ », elle roula des yeux. « .. soit Jacob. » Alice mordit sa lèvre.

« _Ouais_, je lui parlerai en Biologie et verrai ce qui ne va pas. Je vous le ferais savoir.. » Je ne voulais pas en parler plus. « Maintenant, donne-moi certaines de tes _putains_ de frites avant que je ne devienne fou, ces choses sont sacrément bonnes! »

« Non. VA T'EN CHERCHER MASEN! » Elle éloigna son petit plateau de moi de nouveau.

« _Partage_, blondie ! » Ris-je sous cape. Mes nouvelles amies me firent me sentir mieux et moins inquiet, c'est un bon début.

« _NON_, je suis gourmande et je mange selon mes émotions ! » Rit-elle en plaisantant.

« N'oublie pas de mâcher _merde_, Masen recule, elle va s'étrangler. » Rit Emmett sous cape, tapotant le dos de Rosalie. Elle ne voulait pas arrêter de rire.

« Alors, quelle couleur préférez-vous porter ? » Demanda Alice à Emmett et à sa, ce qui semblait être, petite amie. Je souris, ils essayaient de changer le sujet, diable je ne les arrêterai pas. J'ai presque tué quelqu'un aujourd'hui, presque.

« Nous aimons le rouge. N'est-ce pas bébé ? » Emmett enveloppa son bras autour de Rosalie, elle inclina la tête.

« Et en ce qui vous concerne? » Demanda Emmett à Jasper.

« _J'aime_ Alice en vert. » Jasper fit un clin d'œil et Alice se jeta sur ses flancs.

« Nous te verrons au bal avec les garçons ? » Rit Alice.

« Qu'est-ce que _c'est_ supposé vouloir dire ? » Jasper rétrécit ses yeux.

« Bien... Les très mauvais _Sang Froid_, au bal, avec leur smoking, _dansant des slows_! » Renifla Rosalie.

« _Heh heh_ ... _très drôle_, vous êtes chanceuses d'être coincées avec _nous_ et pas quelques _moins que rien_. » Sourit Emmett d'un air satisfait.

« Oh quelle chance pour nous! » Dit Rosalie dramatiquement.

« Masen ? » Reprit Alice sur mon nouveau 'surnom'.

« Masen ? » Demandai-je.

« C'est comme ça qu'ils t'appellent non ? » Appuya-t-elle.

« Et comment t'appellent-ils alors ? » Souris-je d'un air satisfait.

« Je n'ai pas de surnom » Elle haussa les épaules.

« Pixie* » Je me penchai, mes coudes sur la table.

« Pixie ? » Demanda Rosalie.

« Ouais – c'est un paquet d'énergie, chimérique et c'est une emmerdeuse. » Je bougeai mes mains en l'air.

« Pixie. » Alice inclina la tête. « J'aime bien. » Elle rit.

« Je ne peux pas en avoir un ? » Rit Rosalie.

« Non. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que tu es une blonde et gourmande. » Souris-je.

« Ouais ben, t'es dur Edward Masen. » Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Rose.. » Dis-je plus bas.

« Rose ? » Elle leva ses sourcils.

« J'aime bien. » Rit Jasper.

« _J'adore_. » Emmett lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Ben .. bien. Je pense que les copines méritent des noms. » Sourit Alice.

Les _copines_ ?

« ... Ce ne serait pas juste pour les Sang Froid de marcher comme des mauvais garçons, avec des minettes sexy à leurs bras qui seraient _anonymes_. Je voulais un nom pour moi, _merci beaucoup_. » Sourit Rosalie en en donnant cinq à Alice.

« _Droits des Femmes_. » Murmura Jasper, roulant ses yeux, toussant.

« Jasper, chéri... »

_Chéri_ ?

« Je veux que tu essayes d'arrêter de fumer - sinon, je te quitte. » Sourit Alice doucement.

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Jasper qui lança un regard furieux à Alice pendant un long moment, avant de répondre. « Bien, _j'essayerai_ .. »

« Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi je n'embrasse _pas_ de cendriers, peu importe comment tu es _beau_. » Rose se tourna vers Emmett.

« Hey - je ne peux rien garantir. » Il haussa les épaules.

« Essaye juste, pour _moi_ ? _S'il te plaît_ ? » Elle lui fit une moue de chiot. Wow, mes bro's sont mordus.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette connerie ? Ils connaissent ces filles depuis quoi, _deux jours_ ?

« _Bien_. » Et il l'embrassa.

La cloche sonna finalement. « Bien les gars, je sors. » Je poussai ma chaise.

Pixie fut immédiatement à mes côtés, tirant mon bras. « Puis-je te parler une petite seconde ? »

Je la laissais me guider sur le côté. Je mis mes doigts dans mes poches et me suis balancé sur mes talons, c'était une habitude, personne n'avait le courage de s'en plaindre. _Sinon_…

« _Ouais_, de quoi veux-tu me parler ? » Merde, elle était si petite. Je ressentis le besoin de - vous savez la protéger comme une sœur. Elle me semblait si douce et vulnérable. Définitivement je la protégerai des trous du cul .. comme mes _bro's et moi_.

« _Ben_ .. c'est à propos de Bella. _Ecoute_ - c'est .. un peu délicat, mais ça va de paire avec... » Elle me regarda en s'excusant.

« _Ouais_ ? » Pressai-je, Biologie était mon prochain et dernier cours, j'avais besoin de voir Bella.

« _Bien_, je sais que c'est le bal et tout... » Elle inclina la tête, elle devait avoir quelque sang italien en elle, parce que ses putains de mains volaient partout.

« Et je voudrais l'aider – _tu sais_, avec le maquillage. » Sourit Alice, on voyait qu'elle s'en souciait.

« Merci Pixie, laisse-moi juste savoir si elle est toujours partante. Je ne sais pas... »

« _Laisse-la juste savoir_ pour moi, okay ? » Elle frotta mon bras.

« Okay. » Souris-je légèrement. Elle avait la manière d'avancer délicatement les choses, c'était facile de ne pas être offensé.

« Merci Edward. » Et elle embrassa ma joue, avant de sortir en courant vers la porte avec Jasper, derrière Emmett et Rose.

* * *

*Pixie : Elfe, lutin

Alors qu'en avez vous pensé?

Prochain chapitre, samedi. On saura enfin ce qu'il est arrivé à Bella... ;)

**REVIEW=TEASER**


	6. YOUR FAMILY NOW

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont toujours la propriété de SM. Et cette histoire, celle de ANNEMARICULLEN.

Merci à Phika17 pour sa super correction.

Comme promis à Suffering-ink, ce chapitre arrive ce vendredi à 23h59 (environs). ;)

Je vous remercie toutes pour vos mises en alerte et surtout pour vos supers reviews. Ou tous simplement pour votre lecture.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5 : YOUR FAMILY NOW**

Avant que je ne puisse sortir moi aussi, je vis revenir Rose dans ma direction.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demandai-je, arrêtant mes pas.

J'attendis impatiemment qu'elle reprenne son souffle. Elle me fit signe de la main, _merde_, elle était italienne aussi ? Que diable ?

_Les filles._

« _Ecoute_ – je voulais juste te dire _merci_. »

« _Pour quoi ?_ » Inclinai-je la tête, confus.

« _Pour juste_ - pour être agréable avec moi .. Jasper et toi .. depuis le début. Merci. » Sourit-elle avec hésitation.

« Ouais ben .. c'est pas souvent. » Balayai-je.

« Je _sais_, merci de m'accepter. » Haussa-t-elle les épaules en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Tu n'as pas l'habitude de la gentillesse, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, _je devrais_ ? » Me regarda-t-elle, hésitante.

« _Ouais – Tu es de la famille maintenant_. » Je lui donnai un petit sourire, elle était petite - comme Pixie. (_NT : essayez avec l'accent du 'parrain', je suis sûre qu'il y a un rapport ^^)_

Elle aussi, m'embrassa la joue.

« _Tu viens_, chérie ? » Emmett était dans l'embrasure, il nous sourit.

« Ouais, dans une seconde! » Lui cria-t-elle et elle revint pour me faire face.

« Et je suis sûr que Pixie te l'a déjà dit, mais _je voudrais_ l'aider aussi. »

« Merci… Je lui dirai. »

« Pas de problème .. bien, je suppose que je te verrai tout à l'heure. » Elle se tourna et courut légèrement jusqu'à Emmett.

Je me précipitai dehors, dans la direction opposée.

« Hey Masen ! » Jess essaya de se maintenir à mon allure. « Je ne peux pas attendre de te voir ce week-end, peut-être que _tu pourrais me garder une danse_ ? »

« _Ouais ouais_. » Je marchais plus rapidement maintenant, l'ignorant, je pouvais déjà voir la classe de Biologie.

« Tu es extrêmement _impatient_ d'arriver en Biologie ! » Siffla-t-elle, sautant devant moi, j'arrêtais immédiatement mes pas.

« Tu me manques _bébé_. » Elle saisit le col de ma chemise et m'enfonça dans les casiers, sa bouche s'écrasant contre la mienne. Tout est arrivé fichtrement vite. Après, tout ce que je savais fut qu'elle guida ma main sur sa poitrine

Je repris mes esprits face à ses actions; j'arrachai mes mains d'elle et me gelai. Putain non, l'embrasser en retour, est-ce que les gens sont fous ?! Je la poussai, merde !!

« _Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Jess _?! » J'essuyai ma bouche avec le dos de ma main.

Elle respira lourdement. « Quoi ? » Gronda-t-elle.

« Tu es une putain de _folle_. » Elle essaya de bloquer mon chemin de nouveau. « Barre-toi de mon chemin Jess, ou je jure -»

« Jure _quoi_ ? Que tu me laisseras tomber pour Bella ? Et être la cause de ses blessures ?"

« _**RECULE **_! » Rose me poussa du chemin et alla tout droit au visage de Stanley. Les lycéens se réunissaient autour de nous maintenant, anticipant une bagarre.

« _Frappe-moi_. » Des premières années apparurent derrière Jess, et son petit cul. Rose était sur le point de lui en mettre une quand mon bro's l'attrapa.

Mes frères furent déjà de chaque côté de moi et Emmett fit un mouvement brusque en avant retenant Rose par la taille qui voulait pratiquement tuer Stanley.

« _**OH MERDE **_! » J'entendis le halètement d'Emmett, Jasper dut l'aider, même Pixie sauta dans le tas pour la retenir.

« _C'est ce que je pensais_, blondie. » Jess jeta son nez en l'air et s'éloigna. « Appelle-moi, Edward. » Elle cligna de l'œil par dessus son épaule.

_Elle a des problèmes…_

Je veux dire que je savais qu'elle en avait, mais wow. _WOW_. Elle l'a fait, nous l'avons fait.. QUOI QUE NOUS AYIONS FAIT. ETAIT FAIT. Son sexe ne le valait pas, c'était mieux que de lui foutre une raclée devant tout le monde – ouais, ce serait mal.

« Rose ! _Calme toi_ ! Elle ne le vaut pas ! » Récita Alice à maintes reprises.

« Qu'est-ce que vous regardez putain ?! » Criai-je, comme les lâches qu'ils étaient, les rapaces se dispersèrent.

« Rose – Ecoute-moi, _calme-toi_. » Emmett caressa sa joue rougie, merde, blondie pourrait se soûler.

« Merde, tu es une bagarreuse. » Dis-je avec un petit ricanement. Je l'observai reprendre lentement son souffle, Jasper caressant son dos, elle se calma lentement. Jasper était connu pour calmer facilement.

« Tu lis dans mon esprit ! » Ajouta Jasper les yeux grands ouverts, comme moi, il était stupéfié.

« Ouais - _bien_... » Elle se remit sur pieds, s'extirpant d'Emmett et Jasper, défroissant son chemisier. "_Tu es de la famille maintenant._ » Cita-t-elle. Emmett et moi sourîmes.

« Merci Rose.. » Souris-je.

« Tu es quelqu'un, hein Rose. » Rit Alice en remuant les cheveux de Rose.

« Merde, on est en retard. » Emmett jeta un coup d'œil à Rose.

« Ouais – On l'est tous. » Jasper haussa les épaules.

« Tu ferais mieux d'aller en cours et parler à Bella. » Ajouta Rose calmement.

« Ouais - je vous verrais plus tard. » Je tournai et je descendis le hall.

Je fus bousculé par un retardataire, tout le monde était juste, foutrement, fou. Mon regard se tourna vers le bureau de devant et il y avait un pion .. juste assis en lisant un magazine, je ne le blâmai pas.

_Merde_, Bella !

Elle était là, avec sa tête sur le bureau.

« _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi _? » Ca sortit comme une blague mais j'étais sérieux, particulièrement avec cette contusion sur sa joue. Je retirai le tabouret et je pris place.

« Hum ?! » Marmonna-t-elle, sa joue était appuyée contre la paillasse.

« Toi - qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? _Est-ce que tu vas bien_ ? » Dis-je de nouveau.

Diable, personne ne pourrait nous entendre, chacun s'occupait de ses affaires, en plus je n'étais pas d'humeur pour les conneries des autres - pas avant que Bella ne me dise ce qui lui était arrivé. (_NT : Ouais nous aussi on veut savoir !)_

J'approchai ma chaise près d'elle, involontairement. « _Ouais_, je vais bien » Elle leva la tête du bureau et pris une lourde inspiration. Je pouvais dire qu'elle avait pleuré, je pouvais voir les traces de larmes sèches.

Quiconque la blesse - je lui donnerais un coup de pied au cul, je le tuerais. Ce lâche, cette bite, ce fils de pute de Black, il a laissé quelque chose lui arriver.

« Bella – Dis-moi… » Lui murmurai-je, avec toute ma sympathie, j'ignorais que j'en avais.

Elle fixa son regard au mien, ses beaux yeux étaient mouillés. « J'ai froid.. » Bredouilla-t-elle.

Je soupirais de frustration, bordel, n'allai-je jamais savoir ce qui lui était arrivé ?

« Tiens – mets ça. » J'enlevai ma veste en cuir. Ouais, c'était considéré comme un honneur. Je n'avais jamais laissé une poulette porter ma veste auparavant. .. Je ne savais pas si je la lui aurais donné si elle n'avait pas crié, ou avait une contusion de la taille de Memphis sur le côté de son visage. Peut-être que ce n'était pas de la pitié, _je ne sais pas_.

« _Merci_. » Elle parla doucement, s'y blottissant, elle était un peu grande pour elle. Elle était un peu sexy, un peu.

« Donc projettes-tu de me dire ce qui t'es arrivé ? » Sifflai-je, je devenais assez impatient.

« Ouais.. » Elle se tourna pour me faire face. « _Tu avais raison_. » Soupira-t-elle.

J'avais _raison_ ? A propos de _quoi_ ? J'avais espéré toute la journée avoir tort.

« _A propos de_ ? » Bella indiqua sa contusion.

« _Oh_... » Je baissai mon regard et ça me frappa.

_Il_ l'avait fait.

Cet enculé, infâme, de masturbateur.

_Jacob Black_ frappe ma copine.

Woah, _ma copine_ ? D'où ça venait ?.. Tout cela... Ma surprotection, le besoin de la protéger moi-même, elle n'était pas sous ma responsabilité, elle était sous celle de Black.

Il l'avait touchée, il avait levé la main sur elle.

Il l'avait _blessée_.

« Edward ? » Elle se pencha vers moi, j'avais dû regarder dans le vide, parce que je vis sa main s'agiter devant mon visage.

« Il .. t'a… _frappée_... ? » Chuchotai-je, ma voix croassait.

« Ouais -»

« _Pourquoi_ ? » Sifflai-je fort.

« Je- _je ne sais pas_.. » Elle prit ses distances brusquement, essuyant ses yeux.

« Ne dis pas de _conneries_, dis-moi _pourquoi_ Bella. » J'avais haussé la voix, je n'avais pas voulu le faire, mais le trou du cul en moi l'avait fait. « **Qu'as. Tu. fait. Pour. Mériter. Cela** ?! » Je serrai furieusement les dents. Etait-ce une putain de plaisanterie ?

« Il a découvert .. que tu étais mon cavalier .. que tu m'avais proposée un tour en moto .. quelqu'un lui a dit. » Elle mordit sa lèvre, qui je l'avais remarqué, était un peu gonflée.

« A-t-il fait _ça_ aussi » Mon pouce caressa doucement sa lèvre inférieure, elle recula à mon contact. Bella était cassée, sa confiance dans les 'hommes' était partie.

Ses larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues, quant elle inclina la tête. « _Oh Edward _! » Elle réussit à sauter de sa chaise, comblant le petit espace qu'il y avait et se jeta sur moi.

Non pas dans _cette_ voie, pervers.

Elle enterra sa tête dans mon torse. Je pouvais sentir ses ongles s'enfoncer dans mon torse –ça ne me faisait pas mal, cependant.

Bella trembla à côté de moi, sanglotant. Je ne savais pas quoi faire - je veux dire que je ne voulais pas la toucher, je supposais qu'elle commencerait à crier ou quelque chose comme ça. Je ne voulais pas - vous savez, faire un mouvement, je suppose. .. pas en ce moment, pas maintenant, pas comme cela.

Je me ressaisis rapidement et caressai ses cheveux, j'eus besoin de la calmer avant qu'elle n'ait une crise cardiaque.

« Shh, Bella. Ca va aller, je te le promets. » L'étreignis-je fermement.

Je tiendrai mes promesses.

Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ?! Je ne devrais pas la toucher, je ne devrais pas lui parler, je ne devrais pas m'être m'immiscé dans ce merdier.

Je devrais juste laisser _tomber_ la Biologie.

Personne ne nous dérangea, j'aurais pu donner un coup à cette merde.

Tout ce que je pouvais penser était, _Pas elle_.

Je la gardais dans mes bras jusqu'à ce que ses sanglots cessent et que sa respiration devienne lente.

« Depuis combien de temps ? » Chuchotai-je dans son oreille, quand elle se calma.

« _Assez longtemps_. » Elle parla doucement, comme un ange. Je fronçai les sourcils quand elle se retira brusquement.

« Et ton père ? Le sait-il ? » Son père était un putain de flic pour l'amour de Dieu, le chef de la police. Il pourrait le tuer, je pourrais le tuer.

« Non - il le tuerait. » Soupira-t-elle.

Comme je le voulais. Je laissai tomber le sujet, je ne voulais pas en reparler.

« Nous - _tu_ ne devrais pas aller au bal cela -» Je la regardai dans les yeux, fuck la Biologie.

« Non. » Elle m'interrompit.

« _Non_ ? » Mes yeux s'élargirent. Elle aimait me rejeter.

« Non, _nous_ y allons toujours. » Gronda-t-elle, frustrée.

« Et Jake ? » Je rétrécis mes yeux vers elle. Oh je savais pour Jake, je voulais juste l'entendre d'elle.

« Quoi _et Jake_ ? » Elle haussa les épaules, apparemment elle s'en foutait.

« Tu ne vas rien faire ? » Grondai-je.

« Je l'ai fait, j'ai décidé qu'il était temps que nous rompions. » Ajouta-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

_Aucune merde sherlock_, que voulais-tu qu'elle fasse d'autre, _l'épouser_ ?

« Oh bien, _c'est bien_. » Grondai-je roulant sarcastiquement mes yeux.

« Quoi ? Qu'aurais-_tu_ fait ? » La cloche sonna, une autre journée de terminée.

Je me levai et la tirai, elle essaya d'enlever sa main de la mienne, mais je ne la laissais pas faire.

«Tu es sur le point de le découvrir. » Je la tirai à l'extérieur.

Emmett et Jasper étaient à l'autre bout du couloir, avec les filles .. à côté des portes.

_Les_ _filles_, j'y devenais familier.

Bella tira contre ma poigne. « Que fais-tu ?! » Elle piquait une crise.

« Marcher ? » Interrogeai-je. « Viens juste .. » Je la tirai de nouveau et elle accéléra son allure pour correspondre à la mienne.

« Hey. » Jasper inclina la tête.

« Hey Bella. » Emmett sourit.

« Salut... » Dit-elle timidement, elle se plaqua contre moi. C'était mignon, d'une façon triste. Je n'avais pas remarqué plus, j'avais d'autres choses dans mon esprit.

« Hey Bella ! » Pixie se jeta sur elle, l'étreignant .. sa main toujours dans la mienne, cinglée. (_NT : Je précise qu'il traite Alice de cinglée pas Bella)_

Je vis Rose sourire en s'excusant.

« Alors, mec, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé. » Emmett et Jasper me tirèrent sur le côté, me forçant à lâcher la douce main que je tenais.

Je pouvais entendre Rose et Pixie commencer à lui parler, apparemment elle étaient déjà amies dans d'autres cours.

« _Il_ l'a fait. » Serrai-je des dents.

« Enculé. » Marmonna Jasper.

« Que faisons-nous ? » Gronda Emmett. _Nous_, j'aimais ça.

« _On_ ne peut pas se le faire ici. » Jasper enfonça une porte ouverte. Il me coupa avant que je ne puisse protester. « Tu ne pourras rien faire avant que tu ne sois abordé. » Il inclina la tête vers le flic de la sécurité, 'la flic gouine' nous l'avions appelée ainsi et elle se tourna, _j_'aurais dû le savoir.

Emmett dut voir mon air furieux, il me tapa le dos. « Nous l'aurons. » Il sourit d'un air satisfait.

« Putain, ouais, on le fera, ramène Bella chez elle, elle a dû avoir une dure journée. » Emmett prit une clope dans son paquet.

« _Donne ça_. » Rose était sur nous immédiatement, elle était fichtrement rapide.

« Quoi – _Oh allez_ …bébé ... » Geignit-il.

« Emmett -»

« Ne dit-on pas ce que femme veut femme l'obtient » Il écrasa la boîte dans sa paume. « Heureuse ? » Marmonna-t-il.

« Oui. »

Bella apparut à mon côté et je me baissai à ses chuchotements. « Puis-je rentrer maintenant ? »

« Ouais – _Je_ te raccompagne chez toi. »

« Mais j'ai ma camionnette. » Renifla-t-elle.

« Je te suivrai. »

« Merci Edward, mais tu n'es vraiment pas -» Je la coupais.

« _Tu_ es prête ? » Elle soupira et inclina la tête.

« Bien, nous sommes partis. » Je donnais notre poignée de main à mes bro's et, étonnamment, je reçus des étreintes des filles, qui aussi - portaient les vestes significatives, je souris.

« Ne fais rien de stupide ! » Cria Jasper dans mon dos.

« _Ouais, ouais_. » Je fis un signe de main sans me retourner.

J'avais ma main dans le bas du dos de Bella la guidant à son camion, quand je _le_ vis, Black.

Je sentis toute la bouffée de chaleur à mon visage et les articulations de ma main libre se serraient dans un poing. Je voulais le tuer.

Elle dut sentir ma tension parce qu'elle me poussa contre le mur de briques.

« **Je. Te. Défend. De. Faire. Quoi que ce soit**. » Siffla-t-elle, fixant son regard dans le mien.

« _Excuse-moi_, je ne vais _rien_ faire. » Ici, pensai-je.

« _S'il te plaît,_ ne rend pas les choses plus dures pour moi. » Pria-t-elle.

« Comme si ce n'était pas l'enfer maintenant. » Grondai-je. Je me retirai brusquement du mur et marchai vers sa camionnette. Black était déjà loin du territoire scolaire.

Peut-être que je pourrais juste abandonner Bella, monter sur ma moto et peut-être - Elle coupa mes pensées.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ? Je pense que c'est stupi -»

« Ouais, je suis sûr. Entre. » Je lui ouvris sa porte.

Elle baissa sa fenêtre.

« Je serais derrière toi, alors _ne conduis pas doucement_ » Marmonnai-je.

Elle roula des yeux et donna vie à son antique camionnette.

Je courus vite fait à ma moto et passai mon casque et mes gants. Elle avait toujours ma veste, donc ce serait un tour froid, merde.

Elle sortit du parking et je la suivis de près.

Pendant que nous roulions jusqu'à chez elle, je l'ai vu jeter de rapides coups d'œil dans son rétroviseur.

Je jurerai l'avoir vu rougir.

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez vous? Laissez une review, même juste 'cool', 'beurk', 'sympa'... enfin même juste un mot ça fait toujours plaisir.

Prochain chapitre Mercredi, il s'appellera "CAN I KISS YOU?"... n'est ce pas un bon présage? ^^

Bientôt pour la suite!

**REVIEW=TEASER**


	7. CAN I KISS YOU?

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont encore et toujours la propriété de SM. Et cette histoire, celle de ANNEMARICULLEN.

Merci à Phika17 pour sa super correction

Je vous remercie toutes pour vos mises en alerte et aussi pour vos supers reviews. Ou tous simplement pour votre lecture.

Je ne vous ennuis pas plus et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 6 : CAN I KISS YOU ?**

_Okay, donc je ne suis vraiment pas près d'aimer ce tour._

Premièrement, il faisait _froid_, vraiment froid. Deuxièmement, mes pensées furent occupées par les images violentes du meurtre de Jacob Black. Et troisièmement, Bella Swan lança des coups d'œil rapides dans son rétroviseur que je feignis ne pas avoir vu.

Sa maison n'était pas loin du lycée, au moins pas autant que la mienne, je savais déjà où elle habitait. Vous voyez, dans cette petite ville de Forks, Washington, _'tout le monde savait tout'_. Du moins c'était comme ça que les petites villes fonctionnaient.

C'était des _conneries_, sinon mes parents m'auraient déjà tué.

Elle remonta sa camionnette dans l'allée de sa maison et je décidai de juste me garer le long de la rue. Je ne vis pas la voiture de son père, Dieu merci. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'avoir affaire à lui. Pour être honnête, j'étais _furieux_ contre lui.

Je n'étais pas sur le point d'avoir _son cul_ m'interrogeant comme une putain de racaille, alors que son petit cul ne _savait_ même pas ce que je faisais avec Bella. _Je veux dire_ - Charlie était un _chic type_ …mais il devait probablement être arriéré pour ne pas remarquer la coupure sur la lèvre de sa propre fille, sans parler de la contusion sur sa joue ? Etait-il un putain d'aveugle ?

Même s'il avait _vraiment_ remarqué .. et _même_ si Bella était la plus grande maladroite, elle ne pouvait pas être juste _tombée_. Je pouvais comprendre que Bella ne voulait pas qu'il sache, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il ne pouvait pas _la pousser _à en parler. _Si je pouvais_ le faire, alors lui aussi.

Mes bro's avaient vu juste sur les flics, particulièrement Emmett. « _Il n'y a personne de plus merdeux qu'un flic, sauf un flic à la TV_.* »

Il l'avait cité d'un de ses films préférés, 'Les Infiltrés' - ouais il est irlandais, _figurez-vous_.

Je laissai tomber Charlie, peut-être que c'était mieux pour son cul bourré d'illusions qu'il ne sache pas. Peut-être que ce serait _mieux_ qu'il travaille plus. Finalement ça n'importait pas, je servirais à Bella plus de justice que son putain d'insigne ne le fera jamais.

Je souris d'un air satisfait.

Je ne sus pas si je devais rester planté là - ou aller là-bas .. ou _je ne sais pas_, mais finalement je coupai mon moteur et j'ôtai mon casque, puis je le mis sur mes genoux.

J'étais embarrassé de dire que je n'avais jamais été vraiment _formel_ avec une fille. Alors, mon cul resta serré.

Elle coupa son moteur et sauta de son antique machine rouillée, elle était dos à moi, me permettant à nouveau d'admirer comme son jeans la moulait bien.

Je soupirai, mon souffle froid devant moi.

Elle hésita un instant, si je puis dire. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Les manches de ma veste pendirent lâchement sur ses flancs. Sa chemise remonta, exposant légèrement son estomac.

C'était comme si mon souffle me frappait pour pouvoir sortir de moi. Elle se mouvait comme une déesse, balançant des hanches, de ce que j'avais appris c'était involontaire… quelque chose de naturellement beau. Elle me sourit timidement et je lui souris en retour - _ouais_ je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais pu faire d'autre d'ailleurs... En dehors des meilleures intentions, je pensais que ce serait une bonne idée de m'assurer qu'elle était rentrée chez elle sans risque .. et maintenant qu'elle l'était, mon job était terminé.

Elle s'arrêta sur le trottoir, s'avançant peu à peu vers ma moto. Bella était mignonne.

« Merci encore… » Soupira-t-elle. D'un coup de pied, je mis la béquille pour poser ma moto et je pus me pencher librement.

« _Quand tu veux_... » Dis-je tranquillement, je le voulais.

Elle se balança sur ses talons maladroitement, ses yeux partout – sauf sur moi.

« Voudrais-tu aller quelque part ? » lachai-je et frappai sur mon casque.

« Où ? »

« Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose. » Souris-je.

« Oh .. okay. » Sourit-elle.

« Bien, attends. » Je lui souris d'un air satisfait et elle mordit sa lèvre pulpeuse.

J'étais un trou du cul. Je ne pouvais pas croire que je faisais ça. Mais je ne pouvais pas sérieusement croire qu'elle avait confiance en moi.

Actuellement, elle avait _confiance_ en moi, un des Sang Froid, un des _bad_ boy. Particulièrement après ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle avait accepté d'aller quelque part avec _moi_, _seule_.

Etait-elle _droguée_ ?

_Wow_, je devais le reconnaître, cette fille avait des couilles. (_NT : Oh ? !^^)_

_Merde_, elle avait mon r-e-s-p-e-c-t.

A quoi qu'elle soit branchée, je l'étais aussi. Parce que j'étais au _septième_ ciel maintenant.

Je ne lui laisserais pas savoir que je tombais lentement sous son charme, il n'y avait qu'une seule place pour un ego, le mien.

Je penchai ma moto et j'en descendis. Je me rendis au porte bagage et j'y retirai un casque de rechange.

« C'est pour quoi faire _ça_ ? » Rit-elle légèrement.

« Pour _toi_, tu n'as pas pensé que j'allais te laisser _sans casque_, _n'est-ce pas_ ? » Souris-je d'un air satisfait, ouais - toujours chanceuse, Bella.

« _Aucune chance que je monte sur cette moto avec toi_. » Elle fit un pas en arrière et secoua la tête.

« Quand on _veut_, on _peut_. » Je sautai sur le trottoir, vers elle, et elle prit encore un peu de recul.

« Nous ne pouvons pas juste prendre ma camionnette _s'il te plaît_ ? » Elle mordit sa lèvre.

« As-tu _peur_ ? » Ris-je.

« _Oui_.. » Chuchota-t-elle.

Je fis un autre pas vers elle, la regardant. Elle était parfaite - petite .. juste parfaite, pour moi du moins. _Diable_, elle était un _ange_ et j'étais une _fripouille_. Je ne la méritais pas.

« _S'il te plaît_ ? » Soupirai-je examinant ses yeux chocolat, putain ils étaient à couper le souffle.

Elle me fixa, pour ce qui me sembla une éternité. D'habitude j'aurais dit 'Alors, tu veux ou pas ?' Mais - je me trouvais de la patience, avec Bella, seulement avec Bella.

Elle soupira et me prit le casque des mains. « _okay_... » Elle soupira lourdement.

Je ne sus pas ce qui était arrivé alors. Tout ce que je savais c'est que je riais.

L'avais-je _sérieusement_ embrassée sur la joue ?

_Merde_, je pense que je l'avais fait.

J'attendis qu'elle me gifle et m'appelle trou du cul à nouveau, comme elle l'avait fait avant, mais au lieu de ça elle rougit et me sourit doucement en retour.

Je me battis avec chaque forte envie pour garder mes mains pour moi.

Etonnamment je le fis. Avant de faire quelque chose de plus stupide, je reconcentrai mon attention sur nos nouveaux plans .. rencard .. ou ce que c'était. Je voulais le passer avec Bella .. _ma copine_.

Je me tournai et grimpai sur ma moto, passant au travers du moteur, et allumai le moteur à l'aide du kick.

Elle hésita sur le trottoir, j'étais étonné qu'elle réussisse à mettre le casque sur elle. _(NT : Et pourquoi ? ? Elle est pas bête ! Rien de sorcier à mettre un casque ! En parlant de casque, je vous précise qu'ils en ont un sans mentonnière, se sera plus facile pour la compréhention)_

« _Tu viens_ ? » Criai-je par dessus le bruit du moteur.

Elle secoua la tête et fit un pas en arrière, je vis qu'elle avait tressailli au bruit. « Edward .. je ne sais pas si je peux .. »

« _Viens bébé_- passe ta jambe ici et tiens-toi à moi. » Je lui fis un clin d'œil.

_Fuck_, je recherche les ennuis.

Et j'avais trouvé ce que je cherchais.

Elle aura ma mort.

Elle marcha lentement vers la moto. Je l'aidai à s'installer.

Aussitôt qu'elle fut en place, elle enveloppa ses bras .. très fermement autour de moi.

Elle était si chaude, comme si je pouvais sentir son cœur battre sur mon dos .. c'était soit elle soit la moto, je dirais que c'était _elle_.

Alors je percutai. Elle était la _première_, la _première_ avec qui j'avais lentement cultivé une sympathie, une vraie sympathie du moins. La _première_ personne dont je me souciait. La _première_ personne à monter sur ma moto, avec moi .. mais le plus important encore la _première_ personne à qui j'allais montrer mon endroit spécial. (_NT : alors là moi j'ai envie de dire, 'c'est meugnon'_)

J'étais un _débutant_ avec Bella

Je l'aimais vraiment bien .. _vraiment_.

J'avais toujours pris la sympathie comme un problème, ils étaient comme un aimant pour moi.

Un peu de problème ne pouvait blesser personne. _Merde_, vous apprenez à entrer dans les problèmes, n'est-ce pas ? Je le saurais ? _Non !?_

« Où je mets mes pieds ? » Cria-t-elle, interrompant mes pensées. Je sentis ses bras se resserrer de nouveau, j'aimais la sensation.

_Merde_, je n'avais pas pensé à ça, je n'avais aucun cale-pieds.

« Uh .. _Merde_ .. mets juste tes pieds, légèrement, sur les miens. » Criai-je.

« Comme _ça_ ? » Parla-t-elle par delà le moteur. Ses pieds étaient légers sur les miens, parfaits, comme je l'imaginais. Un putain ange dans mon enfer.

« Ouais – bouge plus. »

« Je ne peux pas croire que je fais _ça _! » Cria-t-elle, je ris tandis que je partis. Elle enterra son visage dans mon dos et sa poigne, sa quelque peu légère poigne de fer, serra de nouveau ma taille.

Je pouvais imaginer son _père_, le Chef Swan passant par là, il tuerait mon petit cul. Mais je ne m'en souciais pas, ça valait la peine de tout risquer pour Bella en ce moment. Je n'avais rien relâché tout à l'heure, alors je m'échauffais. (_NT : je suppose qu'il veut dire que tout à l'heure il roulait doucement alors maintenant il veut rouler plus vite_)

Je ris. « _Alors Bella_ - ce n'est pas si mal ! » Je m'arrêtai au feu rouge et lui fis face.

Elle leva lentement la tête et me regarda, elle tremblait.

« Veux-tu que je me gare sur le côté ? » L'expression sur son visage n'était pas géniale - je voulais dire bien sûr qu'elle était magnifique.. mais elle semblait effrayée.

Elle secoua alors rapidement la tête. « _Non, non_. _J'adore_ ça - c'est vert. » Sourit-elle, elle s'accrocha elle-même à moi.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil, la faisant rire sottement, j'aimais ce son. Je me tournai alors et rallumai le moteur, nous étions proches.

« Nous y sommes bientôt ? » Chuchota-t-elle dans mon oreille, je l'entendis.

« _Presque_ » Je pris le chemin de terre de la forêt et ralentis un peu. La dernière chose que je voulais était d'être un cockass au volant à 80km/h, heurter un fossé et nous écraser comme une mouche sur un arbre. Ouais, définitivement la dernière chose à faire.

Après quelques minutes de conduite, je roulai jusqu'au bout du sentier, jusqu'à la clairière.

Mon endroit spécial.

« Nous y sommes ? » Demanda-t-elle, pendant que je coupais le moteur. Je mis mes pieds à terre, tenant le poids de la moto avec.

« Ouais.. » J'enlevai mon casque et le plaçai autour du guidon.

« _Hmm_.. » Fredonna-t-elle dans mon oreille. « C'est_ magnifique_. »

« Descends d'abord. » Ma voix était rauque, l'air de la course, ça me le faisait toujours.

Elle sauta et tomba presque.

« _Merde_.. » Marmonnai-je quand je l'attrapai, me faisant presque tomber et la moto avec. Mes pieds réussirent à garder l'équilibre et je la remis sur ses pieds lentement.

« _Désolée_… Je suis maladroite. » Elle rougit, enlevant son casque.

« Je sais.. » Rigolai-je. Je descendis, pris son casque et je le plaçai à côté du mien.

« Alors .. quel est _cet_ _endroit_ ? » Elle se tourna et fit face à la clairière.

« A quoi cela ressemble ? » Demandai-je.

Elle roula des yeux.

Je soupirai. « C'est une clairière .. je viens ici pour penser .. je l'ai trouvée .. _personne n'est jamais venu ici_. »

« Sauf _toi_ ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Sauf moi. » Lui souris-je. Sans y penser, je pris doucement sa main chaude dans la mienne et la menai vers la clairière.

Nous marchâmes dans un silence confortable, je m'arrêtai et, l'entraînant avec moi, je m'assis dans l'herbe au centre de la clairière..

« _Alors_ ... pourquoi m'as-tu emmenée ici ? » Sourit-elle, traçant de petits cercles dans ma paume avec son pouce.

Son contact m'étonna, dans le bon sens. Je sentis un nœud à l'estomac et mon sourire s'élargit.

« Je…Je _ne sais pas_ »

Elle laissa tomber sa main de la mienne et je boudai. « - Je veux dire .. je suppose, parce que tu _es la seule personne_ à qui j'ai eu _envie_ de la montrer. » Je haussai les épaules. Je devais ressembler à un trou du cul, pour elle du moins.

À ma grande surprise, elle s'approcha de moi, et s'appuya contre mon épaule. « Merci ..c'est magnifique, je _l'adore_. » Soupira-t-elle.

Je l'attirai près de moi et embrassai sa tempe. Mes doigts commencèrent lentement à caresser sa peau contusionnée. « Bella - _je suis tellement navré_ »

« Tu veux savoir ce qui s'est passé ? » Elle se tourna pour me faire face.

J'inclinai la tête, perdu par mes mots.

Je ne savais pas si je voulais l'entendre .. je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir gérer

« Après que je t'ai quitté .. je suis rentrée chez moi .. _il_ m'attendait. » Elle sourit légèrement. « J'étais heureuse de le voir .. mais il semblait fâché et je savais - je savais juste. » Sa voix commença à devenir grinçante et je la tirai brutalement près de moi, passant fermement mon bras autour de sa taille.

« _Bella_.. » Chuchotai-je.

« Non – _tu as besoin de l'entendre_. » Elle secoua la tête et déglutit. Alors elle continua.

« Il m'a demandée où j'étais et j'ai menti disant que j'avais dû passer un test. La chose suivante que je savais c'est qu'il était là et qu'il me hurlait au visage. »

« Ton père n'était pas là ? » Demandai-je.

« Non - il était au travail .. » elle s'estompa. « Oh _s'il te plaît,_ ne dis rien à personne à propos de ça, Edward. » Elle s'accrocha à moi comme une enfant, une enfant _vulnérable_.

« Il m'a dit que quelqu'un lui avait dit que j'étais avec toi .. après, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il -»

Je la coupai, je ne voulais pas entendre les détails, ou bien j'aurais couru à ma moto et serais allé à une putain de chasse à l'homme.

« Je te promets.- Je te _jure_ que je ne te blesserais jamais, Isabella. » Je montai son menton et la regardai.

Elle me jeta un coup d'œil, en rougissant – j'aimais ses rougeurs. Je fronçai les sourcils quand elle regarda au loin.

Je retirai brusquement ma main. « Est-il trop tôt pour te dire que je tombe sous ton charme ? » Soupirai-je. Je devais ressembler à un idiot, mais je m'en fichais, c'était la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser.

Elle sourit et se tourna vers moi, me prenant par surprise. Elle poussa mon dos contre l'herbe et se plaça tout près de moi. Mes yeux s'élargirent, mais je récupérai rapidement et passai mes bras autour de sa taille, tirant son corps contre le mien.

Bella me sourit en retour et caressa ma joue. Ses lèvres étaient pulpeuses et rouges. J'eus _envie_ de les goûter.

Je _voulais_ l'embrasser.

« Bella ? » Chuchotai-je.

« _Hum _!? » Chanta-t-elle, du moins je le pensai. Ses petits doigts coururent dans mes cheveux.

« Je _veux_ t'embrasser. ..- Puis-je t'embrasser ? » (_NT : Oui ! Oh il parle à Bella_…_mince ^^)_ Je me donnais mentalement un coup de pied, j'étais définitivement un _trou du cul_. Je pourrais gagner un Oscar.

Après ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui et, Dieu sait depuis combien de temps..., j'avais un putain de _culot_ pour demander une telle chose. La plupart du temps .. dans le cas de Stanley, je dirais que je pensais avec mon pénis, mais ce n'était pas le cas cette fois.

Mon cœur courait et je sentis mon estomac se raidir, pendant que j'attendais sa réponse.

Elle lécha ses lèvres, de la façon la plus _sexy_ que j'ai jamais vu .. je n'ai jamais pensé qu'elle pourrait sembler si sexy, aussi sacrément _sexy_.

Les lèvres de Bella traînèrent contre les miennes, je sentis son souffle doux sur la base de ma gorge, je devenais fou.

« _Vas-tu m'embrasser ou quoi_ ? » Me taquina-t-elle .. je suppose que je pouvais utiliser une dose de ma propre drogue.

Je la tirai brutalement, encore plus près de moi, son corps se fondant au mien. J'écrasai mes lèvres contre les siennes.

* * *

*_Mea Culpa si ce n'est pas exactement ce qui est dit dans la traduction française de ce film, je ne l'ai jamais vu. :s_

Alors qu'en pensez vous? Prochain chapitre samedi. Il s'appellera 'Dancin where the stars go blue' ... la suite de leur premier baiser ;)

**REVIEW=TEASER**


	8. DANCIN WHERE THE STARS GO BLUE

**DISCLAIMER : **Les personnages sont encore à SM et l'histoire est celle de ANNEMARIECULLEN.

Encore une fois merci pour toutes vos supers reviews et mises en alerte.

Merci à Phika17 pour sa correction.

Bonne Lecture!

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 7 : DANCIN WHERE THE STARS GO BLUE ****

Ses doigts, entortillés dans mes cheveux, m'approchaient d'elle. Je sentais ses hanches moulées contre moi et je réfrénais mes pensées. Je ne voulais pas aller sur cette voie, pas avec elle .. pas encore.

J'étais fatigué de faire des erreurs... Je n'avais jamais rien appris d'eux. J'en avais fait une tonne dans ma vie... Je savais que je n'étais pas parfait et je ne voulais fichtrement pas l'être. J'étais heureux d'être une fripouille.

J'étais heureux pour mes bro's et leurs étonnantes compagnes, j'étais heureux que mes parents et moi nous entendions. J'étais heureux parce que j'allais passer en Biologie après tout...

Mais j'étais extatique à propos de Bella, à propos de ce moment.

Elle gémit dans mes baisers, je sentis ses pouces crocheter ma boucle de ceinture pour tirer ses hanches contre les miennes. Elle était incroyable. Son gémissement... incroyable, bien que je veuille l'entendre de nouveau, je ne voulais pas l'encourager... m'encourager...

Je détestais devoir me retirer brusquement, mais je devais le faire, je ne pouvais plus respirer et je ne voulais pas regretter de faire un faux mouvement alors qu'elle était dans un état des plus vulnérables, je ne pouvais pas faire ça, je ne me le permettrais pas, je n'étais pas aussi trou du cul. Ce fut un mouvement intelligent, parce qu'en regardant Bella, ses joues étaient complètement rouges et sa respiration haletante. Je souris. Je parierai que son cœur menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine.

Elle devait penser que je me moquais d'elle parce qu'elle enfouit son visage dans mon torse avec embarras. Je lui souris à nouveau, plaçant doucement un baiser sur sa tête. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de la toucher, une de mes mains caressait son dos, tandis que l'autre caressait doucement sa joue contusionnée.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » Lui chuchotai-je, elle était dure à lire. Bien qu'un peu bizarre, j'avais tendance à être bon pour savoir ce que les gens pensaient mais pas avec elle – elle était pleine de surprises.

C'était sexy - non, magnifique.

« _Ben_.. » Soupira-t-elle, tournant pour me faire face. Mes mains allèrent à sa taille, je n'étais pas sur le point de la lâcher.

Je ne voulais pas la lâcher, jamais.

Je décidai de garder ma grande bouche fermée, je ne voulais pas la perturber. J'étais bon pour tout faire merder...- dans les deux sens du terme. (_NT : En VO : Screw up, veut aussi bien dire faire merder, perturber ou baiser dans le sens sexuel bien sûr ;)_)

« Je pense que tu vas avoir des problèmes. » Elle me fit un petit sourire hésitant, mon nouveau favori.

Je caressai sa joue avec mon pouce, essayant de chasser la rougeur, mais cela ne l'aida pas, ça devint pire.

« Par ? » Je roulais des yeux. Je ne voulais rien avoir affaire avec son père, il n'aurait rien de moi. Particulièrement quand il était si fantasque, peut-être insouciant de la condition de Bella.

Bella ne dit rien, elle se défit de mes bras et s'assit à côté de moi. « Jacob... » Il ne m'inquiétait pas sérieusement, le seul souci que j'avais pour ce garçon était ce qui était prévu pour lui, je ne voudrais pas être Jacob Black. Jamais je ne le serais, c'était un cockass*.

« Oh... » Je mis mon poids sur mes coudes et m'assis. « Il ne m'inquiète pas... » La fixai-je.

« Alors qui t'inquiète ? » Elle rétrécit ses yeux.

« Toi. » Je décidais de la jouer simple et franc.

Elle m'inquiétait, toujours. Depuis le premier jour où je l'avais vue, faisant un faux pas, trébuchant et si sacrément calme.

Bella Swan était une fille vulnérable, j'avais toujours su ça. Quand je la voyais aux fêtes avec Alice - Pixie, _merde_, j'ai oublié de mentionner qu'elles étaient amies... de toute façon... Elle se ferait draguer par des types et je voulais juste me jeter devant elle et donner un coup de pied au cul de ces types...

Je n'oublierai jamais le jour où j'ai vu sa main dans celle de Black. Je savais que je n'avais aucune chance avec elle, mais j'avais été soulagé de la voir avec lui, ensemble. Je savais qu'il pourrait s'occuper d'elle. Il avait de l'argent, une voiture de luxe et Bella Swan, putain. Le gosse a même changé de lycée pour aller au sien... juste pour être avec elle. J'étais heureux que Bella avait finalement quelqu'un de bon pour elle...

Mais le jour où je l'avais vue revenir avec cette contusion... cela me mit sur la défensive et j'étais très énervé. Quelqu'un l'avait blessée, ma Bella. Elle était finalement heureuse et quelqu'un l'avait perturbée .. à cause de moi.

Je l'avais toujours voulue. J'avais mis de côté mes besoins, pour ce qui était le mieux pour elle. Je n'avais pas bougé pour la seule fille que je voulais, seulement parce que je n'étais pas ce qui était le mieux pour elle. Mais là je l'étais... la tenant brisée, dans mes bras.

« Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour moi, Edward. » Siffla-t-elle. « Je suis une grande fille maintenant. » Je grognai contre elle et me décontractai, elle était si têtue.

Bella embrassa ma joue et je souris faiblement. Ce n'était pas assez bon pour moi, pour ma conscience.

Elle revint elle-même sur moi, passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Elle savait comment me toucher, elle savait comment me faire redevenir sauvage. Merde.

Je la regardai, la fixant pendant un long moment. Elle était belle, si douce, si innocente. Je voulais la toucher de nouveau et je voulais pouvoir toujours la toucher. Je voulais sentir la chaleur de ses joues sous mes doigts et je l'avais vraiment senti. J'aimais ses rougeurs, j'aimerais toujours .

Elle sourit doucement.

« Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi » Chuchotai-je.

Son visage était en feu, mais je ne pouvais pas garder ma main très loin, j'aimais caresser sa joue, elle était si douce. Elle ne dit rien pendant une minute, elle me fixait juste.

« Okay... » Chuchota-t-elle.

Je souris jusqu'à mes oreilles, soupirant de bonheur, j'étais excité .. j'étais exactement comme ces perdants dans les films .. ceux qui tombent amoureux de la fille parfaite.

J'avais aussi envie de faire des choses complètement au hasard avec elle, pour aucune putain de raison.

« Danse avec moi. » Ouais, c'était plus une demande qu'une question... d'habitude c'était comme ça que ça marchait... Vous demandiez à une fille.

« Quoi ? - je ne peux pas danser. » Siffla-t-elle, elle était si sacrément irritante.

« _Danse avec moi_. » Dis-je de nouveau.

« Bien, mais je n'aime pas ça. » Elle se retira brusquement de moi et se leva.

Je pris sa main, elle m'aida à me lever.

« Je ne sais, sérieusement, pas danser Edward. » Souffla-t-elle amusée.

« Tais-toi femme, moi je sais .. viens ici. »

« Il n'y a pas musique. » Gronda-t-elle.

« Pas d'excuse. »

« Je ne peux pas danser sans musique » Elle continua d'essayer de s'en sortir.

« Je pensais que tu avais dit que tu ne savais pas danser ? Donc, ça n'a pas d'importance, n'est ce pas ? » Je lui fis un clin d'œil.

Elle soupira lourdement, mordant sa lèvre. Je réussissais toujours à énerver quelqu'un.

« Je chanterai... » Dis-je d'une petite voix.

_Chanter_ ?

Si seulement Jasper voyait ça, il m'accuserait d'être mordu aussi.

Je ne le nierai pas.

Bella se détendit lentement, formant un petit sourire. Je la tirai alors brusquement contre moi, très près. Toujours plus près.

Je passai mon bras fermement autour de sa taille, tandis qu'elle posa sa main sur mon épaule.

Je pris alors sa main libre et la tins fermement dans la mienne.

Je commençai à me balancer lentement à mon propre rythme imaginaire.

« Tu ne chantes pas. » Elle me cherchait, souriant d'un air satisfait.

Que diable suis-je supposé chanter ?

Rembobinage ! Pourrais-je même chanter ?

_Putain…_

_Seulement pour Bella. _Pensai-je, seulement pour elle.

Je soupirai et je réussis à la faire tournoyer. Je commençai à chanter une des chansons préférées d'Es- de Maman.

_Dancin' where the stars go blue_

_Dancin' where the evening fell_

_Dancin' in your wooden shoes _

_In a wedding gown_

**En dansant où les étoiles deviennent bleues  
En dansant où le soir est tombé  
En dansant dans tes chaussures en bois  
Dans une robe de mariée**

Je l'entendis haleter au milieu de mes mots, son sourire explosa. Je continuai à chanter, elle était un ange.

_Dancin' out on 7th street_

_Dancin' through the underground_

_Dancin' little marionette _

_Are you happy now?_

**En dansant hors de la septième rue  
En dansant à travers le métro  
En dansant petite marionnette**

**Es-tu heureuse maintenant ?**

Elle se détendait maintenant, suivant mon exemple, elle pouvait aussi danser. Je souris au milieu des paroles, parfois je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de croire que Bella disait n'importe quoi, elle ne se donnait pas assez de crédit. Elle pourrait briser cette habitude en étant avec moi

_Where do you go when you're lonely_

_Where do you go when you're blue_

_Where do you go when you're lonely_

_I'll follow you When the stars go blue_

**Où vas-tu quand tu es seule ?  
Où vas-tu quand tu es triste ?  
Où vas-tu quand tu es seule ?  
Je te suivrais, quand les étoiles deviendront bleues**

Elle posa sa tête sur mon torse, je vis un bonheur pur dans ses yeux clos, ce qui la rendait heureuse, me rendait heureux.

J'étais le plus heureux des hommes.

_Laughing with your pretty mouth_

_Laughing with your broken eyes_

_Laughing with your lover's tongue _

_In a lullaby_

**En riant avec ta jolie bouche  
En riant avec tes yeux brisés**

**En riant avec ta langue amoureuse  
Dans une berceuse**

Je fredonnais la faisant tourner, elle se moquait de moi maintenant. Etonnamment, je me moquais aussi. J'étais un imbécile, un idiot.

Quand elle finit de tournoyer, gracieusement, dois-je ajouter, elle mit ses bras autour de mon cou avec le plus précieux regard. Je mis mes mains autour de sa taille et la tirais contre moi. Je continuais de chanter.

_Where do you go when you're lonely_

_Where do you go when you're blue_

_Where do you go when you're lonely_

_I'll follow you_

_When the stars go blue_

_The stars go blue, stars go blue..._

**Où vas-tu quand tu es seule ?  
Où vas-tu quand tu es triste ?  
Où vas-tu quand tu es seule ?  
Je te suivrais**

**Quand les étoiles deviendront bleues**

**Les étoiles deviendront bleues, deviendrons bleues…**

Honnêtement, je ne prêtais même pas attention à ma voix... ni même si c'était les bonnes paroles .. ou si j'étais sur le tempo en dansant. Tout ce à quoi je faisais attention c'était elle, Bella ... et je pense qu'elle savait.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et m'embrassa, le baiser le plus long et passionné de ma vie. Laissez tomber le feu d'artifice, celui-ci avait quelque chose de plus... quelque chose de mieux... aucun mot ne pouvait le décrire.

Je boudai quand ses lèvres pulpeuses se retirèrent brusquement des miennes, au moins elle était toujours dans mes bras.

« Je t'aime. » Chuchota-t-elle.

Ces trois mots. Je rêvais de les entendre pour toujours, en général… mais les entendre de Bella fut magnifique... je ne pouvais pas y croire. Elle m'aimait, pour toutes les fausses raisons.

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire... je ne voulais pas être sentimental comme ces acteurs gay Hollywoodiens, c'était de la connerie dans le monde d'aujourd'hui.

Je posais mon front contre le sien, prenant son doux souffle.

« 143. » Répondis-je et je le regrettai immédiatement. Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas le dire aussi facilement qu'elle ? (_NT : 143 I=1, LOVE=4, YOU=3… Nouvelle façon de dire Je t'aime… ^^)_

Et ensuite je compris.

C'était parce que je voulais tellement le dire, je ne voulais pas l'effrayer. Je voulais qu'elle ait confiance dans les hommes de nouveau, bien qu'il semblerait qu'elle ait de nouveau confiance, mais je ne voulais pas mettre la charrue avant les bœufs. Je ne voulais pas la blesser.

Je le dirai quand le temps sera venu.

Elle me regarda perplexe, mais pas insultée. Elle le comprendrait assez tôt.

« Je devrais te ramener chez toi .. il commence à faire sombre. » Lui souris-je, tout en lui donnant un léger baiser.

« Mmm. » Elle sourit et se retira brusquement.

Je voûtai le dos devant elle. « Saute ». Je souris au-dessus de mes épaules.

« Non, je suis trop lourde. » Gronda-t-elle.

Je soupirai et lui donnai mon expression célèbre. « Ne dis pas de conneries » Je m'accroupis plus bas pour elle, puis elle s'accrocha à mon dos.

Elle était légère comme une plume, je ne voyais pas de quoi elle parlait.

Quand nous avions atteint ma moto, je lui mis son casque sur la tête, puis je donnai vie à ma moto.

Elle sursautait toujours au son du moteur, c'était mignon. « Accroche-toi » Dis-je doucement, en roulant sur le chemin de terre.

La poigne de Bella serrait ma taille, comme si elle se moulait en moi. Son visage était sur mon épaule maintenant, ce qui était une bonne chose, elle n'était plus effrayée désormais.

Sur le chemin jusqu'à chez elle, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à Charlie, son père. Que pensait-il, là, tout de suite ?... En plus de l'enfer qu'elle vivait. Avait-il des soupçons ? S'en souciait il ? Ou était-il dans le déni ? L'un ou l'autre me tuait, je n'avais aucune réponse à cela. La meilleure chose à laquelle je pourrais penser c'était lui parler moi-même, avec ou sans la présence de Bella. Je voudrais savoir ce qui était arrivé à ma fille, que je sois fantasque ou dans le déni... Charlie avait autant le droit de savoir que moi. Tant que je pourrais tuer Black, j'étais bien avec cela.

Bella interrompit mes pensées de nouveau, elle avait tendance à faire ça souvent.

« Bébé, je ne peux pas conduire sans te faire peur si tu fais ça. » La grondai-je. Elle embrassait mon cou pour la dixième fois.

« Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. » Chuchota-t-elle après avoir embrassé mon lobe d'oreille. (_NT : Je suppose qu'ils doivent avoir un casque sans mentonnière)_

Remerciez Dieu, nous étions arrivés chez elle... la voiture de son père était garée devant...

« Merde.. » Marmonna-t-elle.

« Il va te demander où tu étais ? » J'exposai l'évidence.

« Ouais… » Soupira-t-elle, en descendant de la moto... Je n'avais pas pu la rattraper cette fois.

Je coupai mon moteur et ôtai mon casque. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-elle derrière moi.

Je marchai directement vers sa maison.

Je me retournai pour lui faire face, au milieu de sa pelouse. « Qu'ai-je l'air de faire ? »

« Je ne sais pas, à toi de me le dire. » Râla-t-elle dans un chuchotement

« Je vais parler à ton père. » Haussai-je les épaules.

« De ? » Appuya-t-elle.

« Jake. »

« Quoi ?! Pourquoi ?! »

« Il doit savoir, tu es sa fille... merde, je voudrais le savoir aussi » Soupirai-je.

« Ne fais pas ça, _s'il te plaît_.. » Elle commença à pleurer.

Je soupirai et je marchai vers elle, essuyant les larmes de son visage. « Bien – arrête ça. Laisse-moi au moins expliquer pourquoi il est rentré dans une maison vide... il est probablement devenu dingue. » Je ne voulais pas la pousser, il y avait toujours tant de crainte derrière ses yeux. Je savais que je lui avais fait passer une bonne journée et je ne voulais pas la gâcher. Donc je fermai ma bouche, si elle voudrait qu'il sache, elle lui dirait... De toute façon, c'était son affaire pas la mienne.

Aussitôt que Bella se reprit, elle fit glisser ma veste de ses épaules et me la rendit, apparemment Charlie aurait eu une crise cardiaque. Je mis ma veste et je pris sa main pour la mener chez elle.

« Papa ? » Appela-t-elle de la porte. « Charlie ? » Je grimaçais, les pères n'étaient pas mon truc. Ils n'étaient pas mes plus grands fans.

* * *

***Cockass** : Rappel d'un mot utilisé au chapitre 2 : mot inventé par Jack Black (humoriste Américain). Intraduisible évidemment puisqu'il n'existe pas ^^ mais si vous voulez c'est une combinaison de deux mots : Cock: Bite et Ass: Cul... et qu'Emmett traduit comme quelqu'un d'arrogant, insolent et trou du cul.

** 'Dancing where the stars go blue' superbe chanson en lien sur mon profil.

**REVIEW=TEASER**


	9. SPOKEN DREAMS

**DISCLAIMER**: Je vous apprends quelque chose si je vous dis que les personages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer? ^^ Mais pas l'histoire, elle est de ANNEMARIECULLEN.

Encore merci à Phika17, pour sa relecture.

Je pense avoir répondu à tous les inscrits, si ce n'est pas la cas, ralez^^. Pour ce qui est des 'anonymes', je vous remercie beaucoup d'avoir laissé une trace de votre lecture, j'aprécie énormement. Si vous voulez aussi le teaser, pensez à laisser une adresse mail (par MP) ou inscrivez vous, ça ne prend que 5 min ;)

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

CHAPITRE 8 : SPOKEN DREAMS

Je déglutis avant qu'il n'apparaisse dans le coin. « Bells ! Diable où étais-tu ?! » Gronda-t-il, au moins il ne cria pas après moi... pas encore.

Ses yeux voyagèrent immédiatement à nos mains et doucement elle me tira vers elle. « Charlie, voici Edward... Edward Masen. » Elle serra ma main sans vie, j'étais un peu effrayé. Il avait toujours son arme attachée à sa taille.

« Je sais qui _tu_ es. » Me dit-il directement. « Sors maintenant . » Sa voix était dure, comme il le voulait sûrement.

« Papa ! » Bella sembla choquée, je ne l'étais pas, je m'attendais un peu à cela.

« Bien... je pense que je vais y aller, je dois rentrer à la maison de toute façon. » Haussai-je les épaules.

« Non, ne t'en va pas, s'il te plaît... » Bella s'accrocha à moi après que Charlie ait pris d'assaut la cuisine.

« Je dois y aller Bella... » J'essayai de doucement tirer ma main loin de la sienne, mais elle ne la lâchait pas.

« Bébé... lâche-moi. » Soupirai-je et elle bouda tandis qu'elle le fit.

Je sortis et elle traîna derrière moi.

« Retourne à l'intérieur, Charlie va se fâcher. » Je mis mes mains dans mes poches, tournant pour lui faire face.

Je ne voulais pas lui montrer que j'étais un peu vexé, ça me blessait que Charlie ne m'aimait pas... d'autant plus que j'aimais sa fille.

« Non, il ne le fera pas et tu le sais ! » Croassa-t-elle.

« Bella -» Ses lèvres entrèrent en collision contre les miennes et je jetai un coup d'œil... juste pour m'assurer que je n'étais pas devenu une cible.

« Reste... » Plaida-t-elle contre mes lèvres.

« Comment ? Et Charlie ? » J'étais lentement en train de céder... je ne voulais pas rentrer à la maison et bouder. Je voulais être avec elle 24h/24 et 7j/7... Partir était la dernière chose que je voulais faire.

« Ma fenêtre sera ouverte... » Elle me fit un clin d'œil. Les bras de Bella étaient serrés autour de mon cou. Rester cette nuit ? Est-ce qu'elle était sérieuse ? J'espère.

_Non ! Arrête ça _! Je grondai dans mes pensées. Je ne voulais vraiment pas profiter d'elle, je finirais par la blesser.

« Et ma moto ? » Chuchotai-je, ma voix aurait craqué. C'était mon seul alibi.

Depuis quand Swan était-elle si foutrement audacieuse ?

Je l'avais définitivement corrompue, déjà.

« Pas d'excuse. » Elle embrassa ma joue, me citant encore.

Ouais, je l'avais définitivement corrompue. Je soupirai lourdement.

« Cache-la » Elle leva les yeux vers moi si innocemment, putain comment pourrai-je résister ?!

« Okay. » Murmurai-je. « Tu es folle. » Je secouai la tête.

« Folle de toi. » Elle picora mes lèvres encore une fois, avant d'essayer de les retirer.

« Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi. » Je serrai mes bras autour de sa taille pour l'embrasser encore.

« Mmm » Elle gémit, quand je me retirai.

Je plaçai une rangée de doux baisers dans son cou et elle rit sottement... Je suppose qu'elle était chatouilleuse ou quelque chose comme ça.

« Okay, okay, je dois y aller maintenant.. » Elle respira, ses lèvres gonflées.

« Aw. » La taquinai-je.

« Promets que tu reviendras. » Elle se retira pour me regarder dans les yeux.

« Parole de Scout. » Je souris d'un air satisfait, croisant mes doigts en l'air.

Elle me donna un dernier baiser sur les lèvres avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne de moi. Je lui donnai une petite tape et elle glapit, arrivée en haut des marches.

Je courus à ma moto et je mis rapidement mon casque et mes gants.

Je rentrai à la maison plus rapidement que je l'aurai imaginé, probablement parce que j'allais beaucoup trop vite, je ne pouvais pas le dire.

« Edward ? » M'appela mon père.

Je me raidis et j'entrai dans le séjour où il lisait le journal.

Super, un autre interrogatoire.

« Hey papa... »

Sa tête se leva brusquement, ce qui était quelque chose de nouveau. Il me sourit quoique assez rapidement.

« Où étais-tu ? Il est déjà 21h45... » Carlisle regarda sa montre. Merde..

« J'étais avec Bella. »

« Oh, quelque chose n'allait pas ? Hum ?! » Il plia le journal et le jeta sur la petite table.

« Ouais... » Je frottai ma nuque, c'était monstrueusement maladroit.

« Bien... qui est-elle ? » Il ajusta ses lunettes de lecture.

Je soupirai, je devrai lui dire tôt ou tard .. Bien que tard serait le mieux.

« Bella Swan.. »

« La fille du Chef Swan, choix intelligent. » Il sourit. « Ne la blesse pas. »

« Je n'en ai pas l'intention, elle fait ressortir le meilleur de moi. »

Son visage s'adoucit quand il entendit mes mots... Je pouvais dire qu'il ne s'y attendait pas et moi non plus .. c'était juste sorti ainsi, librement... négligemment.

« Bien .. ta mère est déjà au lit, je t'ai juste attendu... bonne nuit, fils. » Il se leva et me tapa le dos.

« Bonne nuit » Répondis-je.

Je pris ma douche rapidement et me brossai les dents trois fois. Je ne voulais pas que mon haleine sente le tabac. Bien que Bella ne s'en soit pas plainte à haute voix, ça ne signifiait pas que ce n'était pas mal.

Je m'habillai, j'étais impatient alors je passais un pantalon de jogging et un marcel... je pense que cela n'avait pas d'importance..

Mes cheveux étaient en désordre, je ressemblai à un loup-garou... mais je décidais de laisser tomber.

Pour le moment, il était déjà 23 heures et j'étais sûr que Bella s'impatientait... mais je devais attendre que mes parents entrent dans un sommeil profond.

Il était minuit quand je sortis de chez moi.

_FUCK_

Je sifflai... Comment diable étais-je supposé partir ?!

Ma moto faisait trop de bruit..

Et il pleuvait.

Une bonne chose, j'avais toujours la Volvo..

Mes parents me l'avaient offerte pour mon dix-septième anniversaire. Bien que j'avais insisté sur le fait que je n'en avais pas besoin, parce que je m'étais déjà acheté la moto - Esmé avait insisté sur le temps stupide de cette putain de bourgade de Forks.

Donc j'avais une Volvo, elle dormait dans le garage... je l'avais seulement conduite cinq fois peut-être.. quand il pleuvait, je ne la prenais pas tout le temps .. donc je l'avais à peine utilisée.

Mais même si je devais prendre la Volvo... mes parents le remarqueraient et Charlie particulièrement si je la garais à l'extérieur de sa maison .. ou en bas de la rue ou n'importe où... c'était un flic, il se serait dirigé sur son petit ordinateur et il chercherait mon petit cul. _Putain d'as de flic_ .

Alors, pour l'amour de Dieu, je courus. Elle n'habitait pas loin.

Qu'est-ce que je faisais ? Qu'est-ce qui me prenais de faire ça ? Ai-je perdu l'esprit ?

Mes pensées étaient pleines de culpabilité, la soif... l'amour, la haine... tout. Je me sentais comme une adolescente perdue dans ses hormones.

Je ne l'avais pas juste dit.

De toute façon, j'étais arrivé chez elle, il faisait noir comme dans un four, peut-être qu'elle s'était endormie en m'attendant.

Je me glissais sur le côté de la maison et souris. Il y avait une fenêtre ouverte.

Je ne pensais pas plus, je montais juste aux vignes qui avaient grandi sur le côté de la maison.

Mes bras reposaient sur le bord de la fenêtre, pendant que je tirais le haut de mon corps sur l'appui de fenêtre.

Elle dormait à poings fermés sur son lit, marmonnant.

Je décidais de me tenir tranquille et me glissais dans sa chambre. Je n'étais jamais venu ici auparavant... mais j'avais l'impression que si.

Sa chambre était douce, je l'aimais bien. Des posters sur ses murs, aux photos de son enfance, avec sa mère, je suppose.

« Edward ? » Appela-t-elle, je me retournai.

Bella parlait pendant son sommeil.

« Edward... je t'aime... » Elle se retourna et saisit un oreiller contre elle, le serrant.

Putain d'oreiller.

Je m'arrêtais un instant, je ne savais pas quoi faire... je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi, regardant les ours en peluche... les cd dispersés.… et le rocking chair.

Le rocking chair était dans le coin opposé de la chambre, adjacent au côté auquel elle faisait face pendant qu'elle dormait.

Je rampai doucement et pris place, émettant un fort grincement. Vieux Rocking Chair stupide.

« Merde » Chuchotai-je à haute voix.

« Edward ? » Je levai mes yeux et elle était assise dans son lit, ses cheveux ressemblaient à un meule de foin, mais j'aimais ça.

« Bella ? » Chuchotai-je. Rêvait-elle ?

« Tu es venu ! » Elle sourit. Elle jeta les couvertures et sauta sur mes genoux.

« Shh ! Tu va réveiller Charlie. » Ris-je doucement.

« Ça m'est égal ! - Oh mon Dieu, Edward ! Tu es vraiment venu ! » Bella ressemblait à un enfant, même dans l'obscurité, je pouvais voir le creux dans ses joues.

« Bien sûr que je suis venu... je tiens mes promesses. » Je caressai son dos de mes mains. « Puis-je te demander quelque chose ? » J'embrassai son front.

« Quoi ? » Elle retira brusquement sa tête de ma poitrine et leva les yeux vers moi. Je me battais avec la forte envie de ne pas trembler.

« Rappelle-toi le jour... où je t'ai offert de te raccompagner chez toi à moto ? »

« Ouais .. et ? » Elle rougit.

« Comment es-tu rentrée chez toi ? »

« Jess a offert de me raccompagner, elle est si agréable. »

Jess ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ?

« Quoi ? »

« Ouais - elle est gentille... » Elle haussa les épaules, fixant ses yeux sur moi.

Deux choses arrivèrent à cet instant.

Je jurai dans un souffle aux images qui passaient dans ma tête.

Et, je devins vraiment furieux.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Jess. » Je serrai les dents, je ne pouvais pas la regarder. Jess en était parfaitement capable.

Putain de salope, traître.

« Quoi ? Qui a-t-il à propos d'elle ? » Je soupirai lourdement revenant pour lui faire face.

« Elle l'a dit. »

« A dit ? » Elle ne comprenait pas... elle ne saisissait pas ce que, Diable, j'étais en train de lui dire.

« Jess l'a dit Jacob, Bella. » Lachai-je.

« Elle ne ferait pas ça. » Gronda-t-elle.

« À ton visage. » Ajoutai-je.

Bella était calme pendant un long moment. Je me sentis mal pour elle.. Je suis sûr qu'elle supposait que Jess était la seule amie qu'elle avait, autre que Pixie ... et je lui avais enlevé ça.

Mais je l'avais fait, Jess pourrait la détruire.

« Bella ? »

« Je vais bien... je suis juste étonnée, je suppose... »

J'inclinais la tête, je ne savais pas quoi dire.

« L'aimes-tu toujours ? »

_AIMER_ ? QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CETTE MERDE ?.

« QUOI ? » Sifflai-je.

« ...L'aimes-tu... toujours, elle ? » Dit-elle avec hésitation.

« Que veux-tu dire par _l'aimer_ ? Je ne l'ai jamais aimée ! » Paniquai-je.

EW, Stanley ? Pour le sexe ouais, mais l'aimer... aucune putain de chance.

« Jamais. » Secouai-je la tête. « Jamais dans ma putain de vie. »

« Alors pourquoi tu te la faisais... ? » Elle s'interrompit, je voyais ce qu'elle disait.

« Je ne sais pas... » Haussai-je les épaules. « Je ne veux plus désormais. » Soupirai-je.

« Bien. » Elle sourit embrassant ma joue. « tu es à moi maintenant. »

« Pas de problème. » Souris-je.

« J'ai une question pour toi maintenant. » Sourit-elle.

« Vas-y. »

« Est-ce qu'ils m'aiment bien ? » Elle mordit sa lèvre, adorable.

« Qui ? »

« Ton gang… les Sang Froid. » Elle roula des yeux en disant cela.

« Ouais, vraiment. »

« Même Emmett ? » Ses yeux s'élargirent.

« Emmett ? » Plaisantai-je, surpris.

« Ouais... il est assez intimidant. » Elle rit dans un chuchotement.

« Ben, c'est lui qui m'a recommandé vivement de rester avec toi. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais... » Je caressai ses cheveux.

« Je les aime beaucoup aussi... spécialement Rose et Alice... elles sont si gentilles... » Sa voix s'adoucit et sa respiration ralentit, je le sentais contre mon torse.

« Ils t'aiment beaucoup aussi, Bella. Maintenant dors, nous avons cours demain. » Elle gémit, j'ai souri.

« Mmmm » Dit-elle d'un air endormi se serrant à moi. Je pris le plaid qui était sur le dos du rocking chair et je l'enveloppai autour d'elle. « Je ne suis pas fatiguée. » Dit-elle à moitié endormie.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée - ...nous avons cours demain, tu vas être épuisée. » Dis-je après quelques minutes, enlacés, où je nous basculais.

« R-reste » Elle dormait pratiquement.

Je me fustigeais, comment pourrai-je la quitter maintenant ? Je voulais dire que je ne pouvais pas juste me lever, elle se réveillerait... et je ne pouvais pas juste me lever et la mettre dans son lit et partir, quel genre de type faisait ça ?

Quel genre du type le faisait ?...

J'attendais que Charlie entre comme un ouragan et vire mon cul, mais il ne le fit pas.

Je soupirai et je pris mon portable le mettant sur vibreur. Je mis aussi mon putain de réveil, mon cul devait être dehors à 5 heures.

La nuit passa plutôt... vite je suppose, je ne sais pas.

Elle parlait toujours de temps en temps... je l'avais entendue dire mon nom... et je voulais l'entendre encore. Je l'avais entendue débiter des _je t'aime_ et des _Edward_. J'avais souri jusqu'à mes oreilles quand je l'avais entendue chuchoter mon nom, de toutes les choses dont elle pouvait rêver, elle rêvait de moi.

Je réussis à m'endormir après avoir arrêté de la caresser en nous balançant. Le grincement me mettait sur les nerfs.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et je fouillai dans mes poches de devant, complètement hébété.

Je bâillai et j'éteignis mon réveil. Je devais partir... bien que je ne le voulais pas.

Elle dut sentir le mouvement parce qu'elle se redressa pour me regarder.

« Ne pars pas... » Pleurnicha-t-elle, avant même que je puisse répondre ses lèvres revendiquèrent les miennes.

« Bella... » Dis-je dix minutes plus tard, j'haletais... malgré la règle du 'aucun bisou le matin', personnellement, je pensais que son haleine était douce comme l'enfer. « Je dois y aller maintenant... »

« Bien... » Je souris. « Tu es mignonne quand tu boudes. »

Je la portai telle une jeune mariée et je la posai sur le lit, tirant les couvertures sur elle. « Dors, je te verrai bientôt. » j'embrassai son front. Elle s'était déjà rendormie.

Je mis un énorme oreiller à côté d'elle et elle le saisit, enveloppant sa jambe autour.

_Foutrement tentatrice._

« Mmm... Edward... » Elle parlait encore dans ses rêves.

Je ne pouvais pas écouter, je ne pouvais pas. Pas sans faire quelque chose de stupide. Je sautai par la fenêtre, m'accrochant sur le bord, j'essayais de la fermer avant de descendre.

C'était un peu compliqué, pas beaucoup... pas assez pour m'énerver du moins.

Je rentrai à la maison en courant.

Quand j'arrivais finalement, j'entrais doucement.

Je soupirai avec soulagement quand je me rendis compte que j'étais arrivé sans soucis dans ma chambre et que mes parents dormaient toujours.

J'avais toujours une heure à tuer avant d'aller au lycée... et je ne pouvais pas dormir même si je le voulais...

Au lieu de cela, je pris encore une douche, brossant mes dents et hérissant mes cheveux d'une manière extravagante... mon look.

Cette fois, je fis mon lit... et rangeai un peu ma chambre. Les vêtements dispersés me mettaient sur les nerfs, donc je les jetais tous dans mon panier à linge. (_NT : Où sont toutes les Bella de nos délinquants ?^^)_

Vers 6 heures, il était temps pour moi de sortir. Je regardais par ma fenêtre et il pleuvait... juste ma chance.

Avant de descendre, je décidai de donner un coup de fil à Bella.

« Bonjour, beauté. » Fredonnai-je dans le téléphone. Elle gémit. « Réveille-toi » Me moquai-je gentiment.

« Ouais, ouais »

« Voudrais-tu que je passe te prendre aujourd'hui ? » Je n'y pensai pas à deux fois... je l'avais juste dit.

« Edward... » Elle fit une pause, je pouvais entendre son fou rire dans le téléphone. « Oui, j'aimerais ça. »

« Vraiment ? Je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais... depuis que Jake -»

« _Non_ - je veux que tu viennes. » Rigola-t-elle.

« Bien, je serai bientôt là. »

« Je t'aime... » Et elle raccrocha.

Je soupirai, chuchotant « Je t'aime aussi. » dans le vide.

* * *

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçues que la confrontation Edward/Charlie n'est pas eu lieu comme vous l'imaginiez ;) N'oubliez pas que ce n'est pas fini... ;)

Le prochain chapitre arrivera samedi, il s'intitulera : "143 Catastrophe". On en apprend un petit peu plus à chaque chapite...

Bientôt pour la suite!

**REVIEW=TEASER**


	10. 143 CATASTROPHE

**Disclaimer**: Aux dernières nouvelles, les personnages sont toujours à Stéphenie Meyer. L'histoire est à ANNEMARIECULLEN.

Encore une fois je remercie Phika17 pour sa relecture et sa correction.

Allez je suis sûre, au vue du nombre d'alertes, que vous pouvez faire mieux en reviews ;)

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**143 CATASTROPHE**

143 ?! C'est la chose la plus stupide que j'ai dite hier.

Un : I (_NT : JE_)

Quatre : LOVE (_NT : AIME_)

Trois : YOU (_NT : TOI_)

Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas juste le dire ? C'était assez facile. _Je t'aime_. Je veux dire, je l'avais récemment dit à ma mère et ce qui était assez grand pour moi.

Je n'étais pas un homme du _je t'aime_. C'étaient des mots forts que je ne disais pas n'importe comment.

Elle l'avait dit si librement... je veux dire ça fait quoi, deux jours ? Pas que ça m'importait, parce que j'avais aimé l'entendre, mais tout de même... je ne sais pas. A t-elle sérieusement voulu dire ça ?

Je jetai mon sac sur le siège arrière de la Volvo, un sac que je n'avais jamais utilisé; et jetai mes cigarettes sur le siège passager, je n'avais pas encore pour projet d'arrêter dans un avenir proche.

Conduire la Volvo était bizarre, assez bizarre, particulièrement sous la pluie.

Ce n'était pas le même sentiment que j'avais avec ma moto... Ca n'y ressemblait pas.

Quand j'arrivais chez Bella, je me redressais. Charlie était déjà parti pour le travail, je n'étais pas confiant en passant sur sa propriété, il aurait pu me tirer dessus s'il m'avait vu ici, pour Bella.

Je klaxonnai et elle apparut quelques secondes plus tard, après avoir verrouillé sa porte d'entrée.

Elle était belle dans son jean sombre Levis, et un t-shirt blanc... elle ressemblait à une version fille de moi, magnifique.

J'ouvris la portière, tandis qu'elle courait sous la pluie jusqu'à ma voiture.

« Salut... » Haleta-t-elle en fermant la porte.

« Hey. » Souris-je. « Boucle ta ceinture. »

Elle sourit et j'entendis le clic de la ceinture de sécurité. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Elle tenait mon paquet de Newports*, ses yeux se sont élargis.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais arrêté. » Souris-je d'un air satisfait.

« Bien... Pourrais-tu _s'il te plaît_ ? » Elle sourit d'un sourire doux, comment pourrai-je dire non ?

« Je... je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai. » Soupirai-je, c'était honnête.

« Essaye juste, pour moi. Je t'aiderai si tu veux. » Elle descendit ma fenêtre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ! » Je me tournai pour lui faire face.

Elle jeta mon paquet de cigarettes par la fenêtre. Aussi furieux que je sois, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir... peu importe combien cette merde était chère. Elle referma la fenêtre.

« Miss Swan, j'ai bien peur que vous ayez commis un crime. » J'essayai de sembler sérieux.

« Oh ? » Elle entra dans le jeu. « Et qu'ai-je fait ? » Elle sourit d'un air satisfait.

« Abandon de détritus sur la voix publique. »

« Conneries. » Rit-elle.

« Votre père serait fier. » Marmonnai-je, elle dut m'entendre parce qu'elle explosa de rire.

Ca devint calme alors, un silence confortable, j'aimais en avoir avec elle.

« Puis-je te poser une question ? » J'hésitai, cela n'allait pas sortir facilement, je le savais déjà.

Elle me regarda et sourit, je pris ça comme un oui.

« Est-ce que... tu m'aimes vraiment ? » Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil, avant de remettre mes yeux sur la route.

« O-oui » Hésita-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ? » Je tournai à mi-chemin dans la rue. Nous étions presqu'au lycée... et cette conversation maladroite serait presque finie avec.

« Depuis… toujours » Chuchota-t-elle.

Je me tournai vers elle, choqué. « Tou- toujours ? » Je ne pouvais pas y croire.

Chaque fois je l'avais vue, chaque fois j'avais voulu y aller et la protéger. Elle m'aimait ? Elle était sortie avec Black et avait été abusée sous mon nez.. Et j'étais resté loin ? J'étais un idiot. Un vrai idiot.

« Tu ne devrais pas m'aimer, je ne suis pas bon pour toi. » C'est pourquoi j'étais reconnaissant de ne pas lui avoir dit les 143 encore. Ca aurait été dix fois plus dur.

Bien sûr je voulais être avec Bella... mais je n'étais pas bon pour elle. Elle avait tant de projets, des bons... et je bloquais. Elle serait mieux avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je la protègerai seulement.

« Ne dis pas de conneries. » Siffla-t-elle, mes yeux s'élargirent. Je l'avais définitivement corrompue, définitivement. « Tu es parfait pour moi, j'ai besoin de toi, Edward. »

A ce moment-là, nous étions arrivés au lycée et je me garais à côté de la Jeep d'Emmett. Au moins il ne pleuvait plus désormais, juste quelques bruines.

Je _hais_ la putain de pluie... comment avais-je pu rester aussi longtemps à Forks.

Je vis le gang adossé au mur de briques - notre mur.

Je souris doucement, elle était si têtue, j'aimais ça. « Je resterai tant que tu voudras de moi Bella… Je resterai » J'éteignis le moteur de la Volvo et me tournai pour la regarder, jonglant avec les clés dans ma main.

« Toujours. » Elle déboucla sa ceinture de sécurité et sortit avant que je ne puisse ajouter quelque chose.

Elle marchait déjà vers eux. Les saluant en les étreignant.

Je sortis de la voiture et courus vers eux.

Je vis que les filles lui avaient souri, l'embrassant sur la joue.

« Je t'avais dit qu'ils t'aimaient bien. » Murmurai-je, la tirant à mes côtés.

« HEY EDWARDO. » Me sourit Pixie.

« Hey Pix'... Rose. » Souris-je.

« Salut Edward. » Dirent-ils ensemble, avant de ricaner.

« Pixie ? Rose ? » Bella tourna et me jeta un regard douteux.

« Ouais, surnoms. » Emmett se balançait sur ses talons.

« Je n'en ai pas ? » Elle se tourna pour faire face au gang, riant sous cape. "Je fais partie de la bande n'est-ce pas ? » Elle se leva sur ses orteils et embrassa ma joue.

« Aïe, bien sûr que tu en fais partie, chérie. » Sourit Jasper.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » Je lui souris, mon bras fermement autour de sa taille.

« Bells. » Emmett sourit.

« Bells ? » Elle leva ses sourcils.

« Hey, c'est soit ça, soit Klutz. » (_NT : on se demande bien d'où provient ce surnom ;)_)

« Bells ça sonne bien. » Ajouta rapidement Bella.

Emmett rit. « Bien. »

« Bells c'est bien. » Ajouta Jasper.

« Donc mec, nous partions de… » Emmett passa ses bras sur les épaules de Rose.

« Nous allons à 'Taco Bell'** après les cours, tu viens avec nous ? » L'interrompit Jasper.

« Taco Bell ? » Demanda Bella.

« Ouais, viens avec nous. » Emmett sourit à Bella.

« Okay, je viendrais. » Bella me sourit sans me quitter des yeux.

« Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Jasper leva sa main en haut et en bas vers nous.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Je devins défensif, je mis Bella dans un recoin.

« Relax mec, il était temps. » Jasper donna un coup de poing sur mon épaule.

« Il semble plus heureux avec toi, chérie. » Rit Emmett. Je grondai contre lui, elle ne devait pas rester avec moi, par pitié.

« Hey - Bella nous y allons, tu viens avec nous ? » Dit Rose après avoir donné à Emmett un rapide baiser, Pixie fit de même avec Jasper.

« Bien sûr. » Elle rit. « Je dois m'arrêter pour demander conseil de toute façon, vous pouvez venir avec moi ? »

« Bien sûr ! » Pixie passa son bras autour de Rose et de Bella.

« Attendez ! » Je tirai Bella vers moi, entraînant Rose et Pixie avec elle.

Je l'embrassais fortement, je n'allais pas la revoir avant la fin des cours, elle allait me manquer.

Elle soupira quand elle se retira brusquement et partit rapidement avec les filles.

« Il est mordu. » Marmonna Jasper à Emmett, lui donnant un coup de coude.

« Allez vous faire foutre. » Marmonnai-je, je regrettais de ne pas être capable de cacher le sourire sur mon visage.

« C'est bien bro', il est grand temps. Elle est super... nous l'aimons déjà. » Emmett sourit.

« Vraiment ? » Je m'appuyai contre le mur et ils firent de même.

« Ouais, vraiment. » Dit Jasper fermement.

Putain, ouais, c'est ce qu'ils voulaient dire.

« Merci les mecs. » Souris-je.

« Tu sais, elle t'aime depuis quelques temps maintenant ? » Ajouta Jasper.

« Quoi ? Comment tu le sais ? » Je rétrécis mes yeux vers lui.

« Je connais certaines choses, mec,... je pourrais dire que... »

« Putain, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Jasper ? » Sifflai-je.

« Je sais juste certaines choses. Je peux voir comment elle te regarde. »

« Oh... » Soupirai-je.

« Alors, comment ça va avec Rose ? » Demandai-je à Emmett.

« Bien, nous avons eu une putain de conversation intense la nuit dernière. »

« A propos de quoi ? » Dit Jasper avant moi.

« Elle a des problèmes de confiance. » Soupira-t-il.

« Avec toi... pas de problème. » Plaisantai-je.

« Non sérieusement... elle a été _violée_ les mecs. »

Je me sentais comme un trou du cul, j'étais sûr que Jasper aussi parce que tout amusement avait quitté son visage.

« Wow mec... Je suis si désolé, je savais pas. » Dis-je dans un souffle. Donc c'était de _ça_ que Rose parlait plus tôt... du fait de ne pas connaître la gentillesse.

_Wow._

« Récemment ? » Demanda Jasper.

« Non, il y a quelques temps maintenant, elle a dit que c'était son ex petit ami, Royce King, une certaine fripouille avec tous les droits. » Gronda-t-il.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Emmett, j'en avais aucune idée non plus. »

« C'est une fille courageuse... » Chuchotai-je.

« C'est sympa les mecs, je souhaite juste pouvoir faire quelque chose - comme toi Edward. »

« Je sais et je prendrai chaque avantage de ça. »

« C'est pourquoi je veux aider... je n'aime pas me sentir inutile. Je ne suis pas un innocent. »

Jasper et moi avions incliné la tête, d'accord.

Emmett sourit. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda Emmett, allumant rapidement une cigarette.

« Rose, va te tuer. » Observai-je.

« Pas aussi rapidement que cette merde. » Ajouta Jasper.

Apparemment Jasper et moi étions les seuls à tenir notre parole: arrêter de fumer.

« Allez vous faire foutre. » Emmett roula des yeux. Il enleva la manche de sa veste et remonta son t-shirt, révélant le patch.

« Toi d'abord » J'éclatai de rire.

Comme eux, j'y travaillais.

« C'est une drôle de merde ! » Jasper me mit un coup de coude et rit sous cape.

« Ce n'est pas de la merde, je vous le dis. » Emmett haussa les épaules.

« En parlant de merde. » Les yeux de Jasper rétrécirent vers Black, qui marchait avec Stanley.

« Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné ? » Gronda Emmett, mais a rapidement ajouté une plaisanterie. « Il semblerait que tes samedis soient libres Edward. » Plaisanta-t-il.

J'esquissai un mouvement brusque en avant, seulement pour être plaqué en arrière contre le mur par Emmett. J'étais furieux pour deux raisons. Un, Black, deux, il était sur Jess maintenant, ou vice versa... l'un ou l'autre, je ne voulais pas savoir.

Je détestais Black pour ce qu'il était et ce qu'il avait fait et Jess... bien elle n'était plus du bon côté maintenant, mais je me méfiais toujours d'elle et de sa grande gueule. Au moins, ils ne se tenaient pas par la main ou quelque chose comme ça. Je savais que Jess ne prendrait jamais cette sorte d'intérêt pour lui... mais tout de même je n'aimais pas comment ils marchaient comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs putain d'amis. Jess était une traîtresse.

« Hey - hey, _relax_. » Jasper réussit à me calmer. Cela et le fait qu'ils étaient partis.

« Ils sortent toujours ensemble ?... » Demanda doucement Emmet.

« Non, ils ne le sont plus... elle a rompu. » Sifflai-je.

« Donc vous deux êtes ?... » Sourit Jasper.

« Ouais, nous sommes ensemble Jasper. » Roulai-je des yeux.

« Devine un peu ce que j'ai entendu ? » Toussa Emmett.

« Quoi ? » Jasper rit sous cape.

« En réalité, j'ai entendu deux putain d'histoires. »

« Accouche McCarthy. » Soupirai-je.

« Jess a sauté sur la queue de Black... et elle lui a parlé de ce jour où t'es tombé sur Bella. »

« Je sais que - Woah attend. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ? »

« Ouais - lui et Jess... » Il jeta sa cigarette à terre et l'écrasa cette fois, l'éteignant.

« C'est _bizarre_. » Gronda Jasper.

« Attendez - il s'améliore. »

« Que tu dis. » Dis-je sarcastiquement.

« Il va au Taco Bell ce soir. » Rit-il.

« Enfin ! » Rit Jasper.

« Comment tu le sais ? » Demandai-je confus.

« Newton me l'a dit, il va être là aussi. » Emmett sourit d'un air satisfait.

« Attends - il le sait ? » Demanda Jasper.

« Ouais, il se sent mal pour Bella. » Il se tourna rapidement vers moi. « Hey mec – ne t'inquiète pas, il ne tourne pas autour d'elle, il veut aider... c'est lui le premier qui a été voir le trou du cul. »

Newton... Mike de son prénom, c'était un ami de nous tous. Il avait son propre groupe d'amis, mais nous étions toujours des potes. Ce samedi nous allions nous confronter et boire quelques bières, mais je ne le sentais plus désormais... beaucoup de merde étaient arrivées en quoi, deux jours ?

« En ce qui concerne les filles ? » J'essayai de purifier mes pensées.

« Elles voudront sûrement prendre 10 minutes pour se refaire une beauté... ou des heures... » Plaisanta Emmett.

« Quinze minutes. » Souris-je.

« C'est tout ce qu'il a besoin. »

« Bien bien, donc je suppose que vous deux allez au bal ? » Jasper haussa les épaules.

« Ouais, nous y allons. »

« Bien »

« Je l'ai emmenée se promener hier. » Soupirai-je.

« Où ? » Demanda Jasper.

« A la clairière, elle est venue avec moi sur la moto. »

« Tu plaisantes. » Sourit Emmett.

« Non. » Souris-je d'un air satisfait.

« Edward est mordu. » Sourit Emmett.

« Ouais et ? » Souris-je, donnant un coup de poing dans le leurs avant d'aller en cours.

« On se voit ce soir ! » Plaisanta Emmett, balançant ses lèvres.

« Grand malade. » Secouai-je la tête, riant.

Jasper lui frotta la tête pour ma défense.

Mes cours du matin volèrent, probablement parce que je commençais à ressentir un certain renfermement, finalement. Je veux dire que, ce soir, j'allais pour m'accrocher avec le gang, pour Bella, ma nouvelle petite amie et en plus de tout ça, j'y allais pour battre cette merde de Black. Aujourd'hui était super, juste super.

C'était encore mieux quand j'arrivais à la cafétéria et que je vis Bella me faire signe, souriant et riant à la table.

* * *

*Marque de cigarettes

** Taco Bell est une chaîne de fast food qui propose des plats mexicains « http : // www . tacobell . com/ »

* * *

J'adore, on en apprend un peu plus à chaque chapitre, lol.

Que va t on apprendre dans le prochain, sachant qu'il s'appelle : Spittin Blood

**REVIEW=TEASER**


	11. SPITTIN BLOOD

**DISCLAIMER: **L'univer Twilightien et les personnages appartiennent à SM. L'histoire à ANNEMARIECULLEN.

Un énorme merci à Phika17, une super relectrice et correctrice.

Merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews et alertes reçues au dernier chapitre, ça fait hyper plaisir.

Bonne lecure!

* * *

********

CHAPITRE 10 : SPITTIN BLOOD

Je trottai jusqu'à la table.

« Bella ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Mon sourire s'élargit.

Elle me sourit en retour. « J'ai fait changer mon emploi du temps... » Je tirai la chaise et pris place à côté d'elle. « Je ne voulais plus avoir Histoire avec Jacob.. »

Je l'embrassai et laissai mes lèvres s'attarder contre les siennes. « J'en suis ravi. »

J'entendis plusieurs raclements de gorge

« Oh - salut les gars. » Souris-je.

Rose mangeait encore des frites, elle était encore assise en face de moi.

« Affamé ? » Demanda-t-elle, elle devait m'avoir vu les regarder...

« Ouais, merci. » Je pris les frites qu'elle m'offrit.

« Edward, pourquoi tu ne te prends rien à manger ? » Me demanda Bella.

« Pourquoi ? Comme ça je n'ai pas à me lever. » Souris-je.

Elle s'approcha de moi, écrasant ses lèvres contre les miennes. « Ne dis pas de conneries. »

Toute le monde éclata de rire.

« Putain Edward, elle parle déjà comme toi, merde. » Dit Emmett en mangeant son hamburger.

« Je viens avec toi Bella, Jasper veux-tu quelque chose ? » Pixie se leva, regardant Jasper.

« Des frites, s'il te plaît. » Sourit Jasper.

« Oh moi aussi ! » Dit Rose en mâchant ses frites.

« Ne parle pas la bouche pleine, Blondie. » Ris-je doucement.

Elle me fit une grimace et plissa son nez, mâchant comme une vache exprès.

« Nous revenons tout de suite. » Pixie cria par dessus son épaule tandis qu'elle marchait bras dessus bras dessous jusqu'au self.

« Alors est-ce que tu aimes ? » Rose me sourit d'un air satisfait.

« Aime quoi ? » Je rétrécis mes yeux.

« Bella... tu n'as pas vu ? »

« Vu quoi ? » Je pris une petite gorgée du coca de Bella.

« Mec, sa contusion... elle est partie... Pixie y a mis une certaine merde. »

« Du maquillage. » Rose corrigea Emmett.

« Ouais, elle est mieux maintenant et Pixie lui a mis du gloss. » Jasper inclina la tête, d'un air approbateur.

« Merde, j'ai même pas remarqué, putain. »

« Elle avait peur que tu lui en veuilles. » Rose fronça les sourcils.

« Ben... je m'en fiche. »

« Tu t'en fiches ? » Siffla Emmett.

« Ouais, elle est belle de n'importe quelle façon. » Souris-je.

« Aww ! » Rit sottement Rose.

Mes bro's roulèrent juste des yeux. J'avais un sourire ridicule encore une fois, fichez-moi la paix.

« Bien... c'est bien. » Sourit Jasper.

« Bien – nous voilà... » Pixie et Bella apportèrent un plateau plein de frites et quatre sodas.

« Putain, ouais, je meurs de faim. » Je pris le plateau, avant d'être saisis par un autre jeu de mains.

« Rose... » Je levai les yeux vers elle, essayant de ne pas rire.

Putain nous y sommes encore.

« J'ai pris de la sauce aussi. » Rit Bella.

« Merci chérie. » Dit Emmett.

« Aucun problème, Emmett. »

Jasper et Pixie s'enlacèrent.

« Rose... »

Chacun jeta son attention sur nous.

« Masen... »

« Ca recommence. » Jasper jeta son dos contre siège.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Bella, je l'ignorais.

« Apparemment ils aiment tous les deux les frites et ils sont aussi des putain de gourmands. » Réfléchit Emmett.

« Oh... » Soupira-t-elle. « Bébé ? » Je gardai mon regard fixe sur Rose.

« C'est à qui gagnera ce bon dieu de concours de regards... » Murmura Jasper.

« Edward... »

Je soupirai et me tournai pour lui faire face. « Tu aimes ? » Elle tourna sa joue au côté, exposant sa contusion invisible.

« J'aime, mais j'ai toujours pensé que tu étais jolie, Bella. » J'embrassai sa joue et elle se blottit contre moi. Je caressai les rougeurs de sa joue, ça a marché cette fois.

« Donc... » Rit Pixie. « Euh... vous êtes excités pour ce soir. »

Je sentis le coude d'Emmett à côté de moi, me cognant dans un hurlement de rire. « Mec, tu ressembles à un putain de lama mourant. » Je soupirai, mais j'échouai et je ris, Jasper aussi.

« Qui a-t-il de si drôle ? » Demanda Bella. (_NT : Ouais, moi non plus j'ai pas tout compris là_)

« Rien. C'est stupide, Bella. » Rose jeta un regard lourd de sens à Emmett et il s'arrêta. Je suppose qu'elle était dans le coup.

C'était une bonne chose, je savais que Rose était une dure à cuire... ce qui voulait dire qu'elle était capable de prendre soin d'elle, en plus de ça, elle était plus sage. Elle pouvait définitivement s'occuper de Pixie et Bella pendant que nous - vous savez, nous nous occuperions de Black... à l'extérieur du Taco Bell... c'était stupide, mais, hey, j'avais besoin de lui foutre sur la gueule.

« LES SANG FROID ! QUOI DE NEUUUUUF ! » Newton tapa le dos de Jasper.

« Hey man ! » Jasper frappa sa main, dans un grand bruit.

« Toujours partant pour ce soir ? » Il se pencha sur la table.

Les filles étaient dans leur propre conversation – le bal je pense... elles étaient trop occupées à manger de toute façon.

Mes bro's et moi nous penchâmes sur la table vers Newton. Je vis les yeux de Rose vaciller vers nous, mais je détournai rapidement son attention vers Bella et Pixie.

« Alors... écoutez, j'ai entendu dire qu'il irait avec Jess... » Chuchota Newton, jetant des coups d'œil aux filles, je suppose qu'il ne voulait pas non plus qu'elles entendent.

Comme mes bro's et moi, nous étions un peu, beaucoup, protecteurs quand il s'agissait des filles, en plus Newton avait le béguin pour Stanley... mais étonnamment il n'avait pas de problème avec moi, vous savez depuis ouais - ... mon passé avec Stanley.

« Putain vraiment ? » Les yeux d'Emmett s'élargirent.

« Je n'aime pas ça, mais, hey - je suis avec vous. » Il haussa les épaules, il fixa son regard sur moi.

« Hey man, tu m'en veux ? » Demandai-je avec hésitation.

« Diable non, c'est bon. » Il tapa dans ma main.

« Ces jours sont terminés... je les regrette tous. » Dis-je sévèrement.

« Je sais... »

« Tu l'aimes bien, non ? » Demanda Jasper.

« Ouais. » Il se tourna vers moi. « Ce qui ne signifie pas que j'aimais ce que toi et elle faisiez, mais, hey... » Il s'interrompit, avec un haussement d'épaules. « Cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant. »

« Merci Newton. » Souris-je, et il me retourna le geste.

« Bien, je vais y aller, je vous verrai tous là-bas ce soir. » Il tapota le dos de Jasper avant de partir.

« Sois là ou sois ringard ! » L'appela Emmett. Newton ne se retourna pas, il lui fit juste signe de la main.

Je mangeai un peu des frites de Bella, je savais qu'elle ne les finirait pas de toute façon.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas porter au bal, Bells ? » Demanda Emmett.

« Merde ! J'en sais rien ! Je n'ai pas acheté de robe ! » Elle ignora complètement Emmett et se tourna vers Pixie et Rose.

« T'inquiète pas Bella, j'ai une robe pour toi. » Pixie lui fit un clin d'œil.

Merci mon Dieu, c'était quelque chose que je ne voulais pas faire.

« Merci beaucoup ! » Elle se jeta de sa chaise et sauta pour étreindre Pixie.

Elle dut la serrer très fort, parce que Pixie grimaça de douleur.

« Tu étrangles Pixie, Bells. » Emmett tira Bella sur ses genoux.

« Tu vas les manger ? » Demanda Rose, son regard fixe indiquant mon plateau de frites intact.

Je soupirai et poussai mon plateau vers elle et Pixie. « Merci Edward. » Elles rirent en partageant le plateau.

« Alors Bells, comment va ton père. A-t-il déjà rencontré Edward ? » Demanda Emmett sur l'épaule de Bella.

Jasper fit claquer sa langue. « Je parie que ça devait être quelque chose. »

« Ce n'est pas le plus grand fan d'Edward, je peux te l'assurer. » Elle sourit, du même sourire que le jour de mes suspicions

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Bella ? » Demandai-je.

« Ben... » Hésita-t-elle, je savais parce qu'elle mordait sa lèvre, elle était pratiquement blanche maintenant.

« Ouais ? » Je lui souris doucement, espérant avoir une réponse.

« Je lui ai parlé de Jake. » Elle jeta un coup d'œil à chacun d'entre nous, elle se tourna même pour regarder Emmett.

Rose et Pixie sourirent doucement.

« Wow vraiment ? Quand lui as-tu dit ? » Jasper fut le seul à parler.

« Ce matin. » Dit-elle, si facilement.

« Qu'a-t-il dit à propos de cela ? » Demanda Emmett.

« Disons juste qu'il se sent très, très, coupable maintenant. » Soupira-t-elle.

« Oh Bella. » Soupira Rosalie, frottant son épaule, Emmett fit la même chose.

« Il a raison. » Murmurai-je, j'espérai qu'elle ne m'ait pas entendu.

« Oh ça me rappelle - Edward, peux-tu venir après l'école, il veut te parler. »

Cela me mit sur mes putains de gardes.

Mes yeux s'élargirent. « Ouais ? »

Elle se pencha sur la table et prit une petite gorgée de mon Coca. « Ouais, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le laisserai pas te tuer. » Elle cligna de l'œil.

La cloche sonna et ça voulait dire, Biologie. Au moins, j'y allais avec elle et la conduirai chez elle et j'aurai le plaisir de rencontrer son père.

Merde, je gémis. Je n'étais pas vraiment impatient.

Nous nous levâmes tous.

Les filles jetèrent nos plateaux et nous les remerciâmes pendant que nous les guidâmes vers les portes.

« Rendez-vous à la Jeep après les cours. » Appela Emmett sur son épaule, guidant Rose par la taille.

« Bien sûr, bien sûr. » Répondit Bella pour moi. « Bye Bells ! » Appela Emmett sur son épaule, Rose nous fit signe de la main.

« Je vous attendrais près des portes, comme d'hab'. » Jasper et moi fîmes rencontrer nos poings.

« OK à plus... bye Pixie. »

« AU REVOIR EDWARD ! » Toujours aussi excitée. Je ris et pris la main de Bella et j'allai en cours avec elle.

« Je dois m'arrêter à mon casier. » Me dit-elle.

« Tu vas être en retard. » L'avertis-je ralentissent à son allure, son casier était tout près.

« Je m'en fiche, Edward. »

« Je vais y aller, dis-moi de quoi as-tu besoin ? » Lui souris-je.

« Juste de mon pull. »

« Quel est ta combinaison ? » Je me tournai vers son casier.

« 12-23-8 » Rit-elle.

« Bien, vas en cours, _Miss Swan_. » Je lui donnai une gentille petite tape sur les fesses et elle poussa des cris aigus courant dans le hall avec le reste des étudiants.

Je me tournai vers son casier et commençai à composer les numéros. À ma surprise le casier s'ouvrit facilement, comparé aux autres casiers merdiques de cette putain d'école, j'avais à peine utilisé le mien... de toute façon.

Je souris triomphalement quand je trouvai son gilet noir. Il sentait comme elle - le paradis et des fraises.

Je fermai son casier en le claquant et je me tournai pour lui faire face, Black.

« Masen. » Dit il courtoisement.

Le couloir était vide maintenant, plus personne, sauf nous.

Je pourrais me battre avec lui ici, maintenant. Mais je n'étais pas sûr, je ne voulais pas faire faux bond à mes bro's mais c'était quelque chose que je devais faire moi-même. Quelque chose que je devais faire pour Bella et pour moi.

Donc, je m'adossai contre le casier de Bella, avec son gilet plié sur mon bras. Je fixai le garçon devant moi. Il avait la même taille que moi, peut-être un plus jeune, mais une gueule plus vieille.

C'est le trou du cul, qui avait fait un bleu à ma petite amie. Le même trou du cul qui la blessait de toutes les façons possibles. Physiquement et sentimentalement. Il avait laissé une grande contusion dégoûtante sur le côté de son visage, menu et rose et sa lèvre inférieure pulpeuse, la laissant consciente et traumatisée à vie.

Bien que je vienne de regagner sa confiance, il était sur le point de tout casser. Pourquoi ? C'était simplement un fils de pute.

Parce que j'avais peur de la toucher. Je détestais l'embrasser parce que ça ne me valait pas d'effort, parce que j'avais peur de la heurter parfois. Mais ce qui m'avait vraiment énervé, c'était que je ne pouvais pas dire à une fille - dont j'étais follement amoureux depuis que je l'avais vue - que je l'aimais, à cause du fils de pute qui était devant moi.

Je ne pouvais pas dire à Isabella Marie Swan, que je l'aimais à cause du fils de pute en ma présence.

Je serrais mes poings dans la fureur, mes os étaient sur le point de sortir de ma peau.

J'avais chaud, vraiment chaud.

Il me regarda comme moi je le regardais, qui nous blâmerait ?

Putain, j'avais les nerfs.

Alors tout arriva rapidement. Tout mon cerveau pouvait traiter de mes mouvements dispersés, le fait est que je le saisis par les épaules et le fis claquer dans le casier.

Un énorme bruit fit écho dans le couloir.

« Quoi putain - Masen ! » Il essaya de se tordre et de me donner des coups de poing, mais croyez-moi, j'étais expérimenté.

Mon poing embrassa sa mâchoire, environ vingt fois, avant qu'il ne soit souillé avec son sang.

« **NE. LEVE. PLUS. JAMAIS. TA. MAIN. SUR. ISABELLA. MARIE. SWAN** ! ! » Dis-je entre chaque coup de poing, il tomba au sol et je continuai de le frapper, au mieux que je pouvais.

Il ne dit rien - le lâche. Tout ce que j'entendais de lui, était sa respiration saccadée et ses cheveux se dresser... et sa respiration bruyante.

« Edward Anthony MASEN ! » Je sentis deux mains fortes me retirer brusquement.

« **VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE. SI TU LA TOUCHES ENCORE JE JURE QU'IL FAUDRA QUE TU PRIES DIEU **! »

Il me fit un petit sourire maintenant.. PUTAIN JE VAIS LE DEMONTER.

Je fus brusquement tiré en arrière, mais je luttais contre la poigne de la fliquette gouine.

« PUTAIN JE VAIS TE TUER !! » Elle me tira vers le bureau du principal, j'étais déjà au courant de ça de toute façon.

« Edward, calme-toi ! Maintenant ! » Je l'ignorai, si seulement elle savait.

« **JE TE TUERAI JACOB BLACK** ! » Hurlai-je.

Le gilet de Bella tomba au sol, il était couvert de son sang.

* * *

Je ne sais pas vous mais, moi, je suis ravie ! La violence n'est pas une solution mais faut avouer que des fois ça fait un bien fou ! ;)

Pensez-vous qu'Edward a dit son dernier mot ?

Que va penser Bella de tout ça ? Et Charlie ? Et les autres ?

Prochain Chapitre samedi : CONFESSIONS

**REVIEW=TEASER**


	12. CONFESSIONS

**DISCLAIMER: **Les personages sont toujours la propriété de Stéphenie Meyer et l'histoire appartient à ANNEMARIECULLEN.

J'ai bien cru que j'arriverai jamais à poster ce chapitre, mon ordinateur et moi avons bataillé dur et j'ai fini par l'emporter victorieuse *leve les bras*

Merci beaucoup à Phika17 pour sa relecture et correction.

Je remercie aussi tout le monde pour les reviews laissées et pour votre lecture.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

CHAPITRE 11 : CONFESSIONS

« Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici Mr. Masen ? » Je détestais quand les profs disaient ça, tout le truc du nom de famille, putain ça faisait, vous savez, au plus court, bite. Sullivan s'assit dans sa petite chaise de bureau avec ses bras sur les petits accoudoirs. Je pris le mouchoir qu'il me jeta et commençai à essuyer mes poings ensanglantés. Je n'avais pas le sang de Black sur mes vêtements, je vous avais dit que j'étais bon à ce que je faisais.

« Ouais, je sais pourquoi je suis là. » _Pas d'excuse_. Je m'adossais à ma chaise merdique. Je renvoyai le mouchoir sur son petit bureau stupide.

« Avez-vous quelque chose à dire ? » Il se leva et posa ses mains sur son bureau.

« Ouais – je l'ai vraiment fait. » Je me penchais aussi en avant, jusqu'à pratiquement le toucher, je repliais mes mains sur mes genoux.

« Vous ne plaisantiez pas quand -»

« _Vous allez m'écouter ou quoi_ ? J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. » J'étais bien conscient que Bella devait probablement être inquiète de savoir où j'étais, je détestais lui faire ça, elle avait assez d'ennuis.

Il se rassit sur sa chaise et soupira lourdement. Il me fit signe de continuer.

« Je me suis battu avec Black – parce qu'il la frappait. »

Il rétrécit ses yeux. « Qui ? »

« Bella Swan. »

« Je n'ai rien vu de spécial sur Miss Swan, Edward. » Putain. Voilà pourquoi, les gens y réchappent. Qui pourrait croire qu'elle avait des bleus, je pouvais seulement imaginer.

« C'est parce que Rosalie et Alice l'ont maquillée. »

« C'est pour ça ? »

« Ouais » Marmonnai-je. C'était si merdique, si stupide.

« Et avez-vous vu ses blessures ? » Il haussa les épaules.

« De ce que j'ai pu voir, elle avait un grand bleu sur sa joue et une lèvre contusionnée. » Je passai mes mains sur mon visage et ma lèvre pour aider ma description. Ses yeux s'élargirent, je le tenais.

Bien.

« Et comment savez-vous que Jacob Black a blessé Miss Swan ? »

« Parce qu'elle me l'a avoué, à la différence de la moitié des connards de cette école, j'ai l'œil quand quelqu'un entre avec un bleu sur sa joue. » Il ouvrit sa bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la ferma rapidement.

Je fronçai les sourcils, putain d'attardé.

Sullivan soupira et prit le téléphone sur le côté du bureau. « Mary, faites venir Isabella Swan ... okay, bien, au revoir. »

Il retourna alors son attention sur moi. « Bella va venir ici, donc vous pouvez y aller maintenant. »

« Je ne pars pas. » Sifflai-je.

« Ce n'était pas une question qui exigeait une réponse M. Masen. Vous avez de la chance que je ne vous suspends pas, alors maintenant retournez en cours. » Me gronda-t-il. Je ne voulais pas me disputer. De ce qu'il disait je n'avais pas d'ennui alors.

Si j'étais de bonne humeur, je sautillerais en criant 'Putain ouais !' - Mais je n'étais pas de bonne humeur.

« C'est dingue, c'est ma petite amie ! » Dis-je en me levant.

« Je sais fils, je sais... » Il soupira. « Mais j'ai peur que si vous ne reveniez pas en cours, je vous prive d'aller au bal... et nous savons que vous en avez besoin. » Il fit un signe vers la porte.

« Très bien » Et je fis claquer la porte. Je pense qu'il savait que j'avais tous les droits d'être en colère. D'ailleurs la dernière chose qui m'inquiétait était ce putain de bal, - le moindre de mes soucis.

Je sortis comme un ouragan de ce putain de bureau, pour retourner en cours. Putain, comment étais-je supposé retourner en cours ?

Je mis mes mains dans mes poches tandis que je descendais le couloir.

« Edward ? » Je relevai la tête et je vis Bella, elle contourna le concierge - qui nettoyait le plancher.

Je la regardai et j'haussai les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Elle était devant moi et me poussa en arrière, alors je ne pouvais pas la contourner.

Je ne voulais pas parler, j'étais trop énervé. La dernière chose que je voulais faire était de me disputer avec elle.

« Rien. » J'haussai les épaules.

« Tu es un sale menteur. » Siffla-t-elle. « Dis-moi, Edward. » Elle me bouscula.

« Je me suis battu. » Soupirai-je et je me jetai contre le casier.

« Quoi ?! Avec qui ?! Est-ce que tu vas bien ?! » Elle me caressa partout, cherchant des blessures et des coupures, qui n'existaient pas. Elle prit en coupe mon visage avec ses petites mains.

« Je vais bien Bells. » Sifflai-je. « Mieux que Jacob. » Elle arracha ses mains de mon visage.

« Quoi ?! Edward, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? » Ses yeux s'élargirent et elle gifla mon torse, elle ne me fit pas mal cependant... cela aurait probablement dû.

Je ne la regardai pas, je gardai mon attention ailleurs. « Edward ! »

« Quoi Bella ? » Mes yeux était furieux.

Elle me regarda les larmes aux yeux, les filles étaient difficiles à comprendre. Etait-elle furieuse, triste, ou autre chose ?

« Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça pour moi ! Ce n'est pas de ta responsabilité. » Elle essuya ses larmes.

« Si ça l'est. » Chuchotai-je, je voulais que ça le soit. Je pensais que ça l'était.

Je croyais qu'elle était d'accord pour me laisser prendre soin d'elle.

« Non ça ne l'est pas. » Elle poussa mon épaule. « Tu ne rends pas les choses plus facile pour moi, Edward ! » Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

Je me dégageai du casier. « Et bien désolé si en réalité je me soucie de toi Bella Swan ! » Je jetai mes mains en air, lui jetant cette phrase au visage et elle tressaillit.

« Désolé, j'ai juste botté le cul de ton ex ! » Soupirai-je et je fermai les yeux de frustration et pinçai l'arrête de mon nez.

« Désolé si je t'ai inquiété. » J'ouvris mes yeux et m'éloigna d'elle. Je ne savais pas où j'allais, mais je ne retournais définitivement pas en cours.

Je descendis le hall. Je ne me suis pas donné la peine de me retourner pour voir si elle fixait mon dos. Je me précipitai à l'extérieur où il pleuvait. J'aperçus Emmett et Jasper près de la Jeep d'Emmett, ils devaient sécher les cours.

« Edward ! » M'appela Emmett. « Quoi de neuf ? » Rit-il.

Je l ignorai et me précipitai à ma voiture. « Où Diable vas-tu ? Que se passe-t-il avec toi ? » Cria Jasper.

Je claquai ma porte et démarrai ma voiture. Avant que je ne puisse partir et m'échapper, Emmett était à ma fenêtre.

« Merde. » Marmonnai-je. Je baissai ma fenêtre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Rien. » Sifflai-je.

« T'as fait quelque chose. » Ajouta Jasper, l'appuyant. « T'as l'air énervé. »

« J'ai botté le cul de Black. Okay ? Maintenant Bella est dans le bureau de Sullivan et je ne peux pas y être. » Dis-je entre mes dents.

« Tu es suspendu ? »

« Non, Jasper, je ne le suis pas. » Grondai-je.

« Laisse-le seul. » Emmett gronda, tirant Jasper loin de ma fenêtre. « Il est furieux. Rentre chez toi. On en reparlera plus tard. »

J'inclinai la tête. Je fermai ma fenêtre et partis le plus rapidement possible.

Je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi non plus. Si je l'avais fait, j'aurais tout cassé.

Donc j'allai là, dans mon endroit... la clairière.

Je roulais vite, je m'en fichais.

Je ris à combien ce serait drôle si Charlie me pinçait.

Mais je ne le vis pas et je ne me fis pas pincer.

Je me garai au bord de la clairière et sortis.

Je ne me souciais pas de la pluie. Ma haine pour moi - et Black, était plus forte que la pluie pour l'instant.

Quand j'arrivais au centre de la clairière, je me laissais tomber, m'asseyant lourdement dans l'herbe.

Je passai mes mains sur mon visage et soupirai lourdement.

Mes yeux se fermèrent et je jetai mes mains derrière ma tête. La pluie frappa mon visage lentement.

J'étais un peu fatigué, je devais l'admettre, bien que j'avais passé la nuit avec Bella, ça ne signifiait pas que j'avais eu un bon sommeil. Comment pouvez-vous dormir quand vous avez un ange dans vos bras ?

La scène 'du combat' se projetait derrière mes yeux fermés. Il n'avait rien dit, y'avait-il quelque chose à dire ? Il m'avait même souri d'un air satisfait, comme s'il savait ce qu'il faisait et ce qu'il avait fait à Bella.

Alors elle me vint à l'esprit, Bella. Combien elle semblait folle d'inquiétude quand je l'avais regardée, impassible. Je ne pouvais pas la blâmer. J'étais aussi choqué de moi-même. Quelques minutes avant, avec Newton et mes bro's, nous planifions une façon de botter le cul de Black... mais je n'avais pas réfléchi avant... j'étais dans une sorte de 'feeling' sur l'instant. Autrement dit, je n'avais pas réfléchi avant d'agir... et je pensais avoir déjà démontré que je pouvais être incontrôlable.

Je me souvenais de comment j'étais avant de rencontrer Bella. J'étais une âme en peine, je suppose. Rien ne m'importait vraiment, autant que j'étais concerné tout ce qui m'importait était ma moto, mes bro's et Newport. Mais tout ça avait changé de puis quoi ?... trois jours ? J'avais une nouvelle perspective sur la vie, aussi mauvaise soit-elle. Je veux dire, j'avais toujours secrètement aimé Bella, mais maintenant qu'elle était mienne, je l'aimais de plus... en plus. Mais avec Jacob Black, les choses étaient plus compliquées.

Je savais, sans aucun doute, que Bella n'aurait pas confiance si facilement de nouveau. Mais je m'étais rendu compte que j'avais gagné sa confiance depuis le jour où j'avais découvert son bleu. Qui sait, peut-être que j'étais le seul à l'avoir remarqué... moi et mes bro's. Je me sentais désolé pour Bella. Peut-être que mon gang et moi étions, je ne sais pas… une famille ? La façon dont elle avait agi pendant le déjeuner aujourd'hui était différent – en bien. Emmett l'avait même posée sur ses genoux, ce qui m'avait un peu inquiété. Je savais que ce n'était pas comme ça, mais j'avais eu peur, soit mal à l'aise ou quelque chose, elle les connaissait à peine. Mais je l'avais vu lui sourire, et parler avec nous tous, comme si nous étions de vieux amis. Elle n'était pas descendue de ses genoux, elle était restée assise avec Emmett jusqu'à la sonnerie.

_Bella était merveilleuse_.

Trop merveilleuse pour moi. Je savais qu'elle avait de grands buts, elle voulait accomplir des rêves, plus grands encore à réaliser. Je n'étais rien. Je ne savais pas si j'allais avoir mon bac, allai-je au moins passer et entrer à l'université; et savoir ce que je voulais faire de ma vie. J'étais simplement sur le chemin de Bella, j'étais sur son dos pour tout... elle serait cantonnée dans cette petite ville pour toujours à cause de moi.

Ma culpabilité m'épuisa, donc j'avais pensé, avant de m'assoupir sous la pluie, au milieu de la clairière, que je pourrais être dans un bonheur complet. Je repensais à hier, comment j'avais fait danser Bella avec moi - et comment elle m'avait fait chanter pour elle. Elle était parfaite dans mes bras. Son rire avait fait ressentir à mon cœur l'envie de sortir de ma poitrine. C'était de son sourire dont j'étais tombé amoureux en premier, tout le reste était venu de ça je suppose.

Je m'endormis sous la pluie. Une bonne chose qu'il ne pleuvait pas averse, parce que je me serai énervé encore une fois, j'avais juste réussi à me calmer.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je dormis, parce que je m'étais réveillé - pour elle, Bella. J'étais toujours à moitié conscient, mais je sentis ses doigts caressant ma joue et mes cheveux, tout. Je soupirais, je me sentais si bien, être juste avec elle et personne d'autre. Je me fichais s'il pleuvait sur nous, ou si son maquillage s'effaçait – je vis le bleu de nouveau, je suppose qu'elle avait dû enlever le maquillage elle-même. Je me fichais d'avoir botté le cul de cette merde de Jacob Black, il l'avait mérité et je n'avais aucun regret.

« Bella ? » Demandai-je stupéfié. Ma main trouva la sienne, celle qui était là, contre ma joue. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent lentement, seulement pour la voir elle, et son beau visage.

Je ne sais pas comment elle était arrivée ici - ou comment elle savait où j'étais... je l'avais emmenée au lycée. Comment elle savait que j'étais ici, j'étais loin au-delà de mon imagination, Bella était toujours pleine de surprises.

« Hmm ? » Demanda-t-elle, sa voix était si douce, si soucieuse, m'avait-elle pardonné ?

J'étais entièrement éveillé à ce moment-là. Je ne perdis plus de temps, je fermai mes yeux.

Je n'étais pas un homme qui faisait des excuses, je n'en avais jamais fait aucune... je suppose que je pourrais apprendre à en faire avec Bella... elle méritait cela.

« Je - _je suis désolé_. » C'était venu si facilement, plus facilement que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais je la coupai rapidement. Je mis mon doigt sur ses lèvres douces, pulpeuses.

« Je suis désolé pour tout. Je suis un trou du cul, Bella. Un énorme trou du cul, tu ne mérites personne comme moi... particulièrement après ce que tu as passé, tu ne mérites personne ici. Tu es un ange, Bella, tu es trop bien pour n'importe quel homme. Je suis désolé d'avoir blessé Jacob... Je suis désolé d'avoir été sur ton dos et d'avoir fait une telle chose. Je suis désolé de te blesser. Je devrais juste te laisser seule, mais je ne pourrais pas Bella... seulement je sais que je te retiens de faire ta vie... tu as tellement à faire... tu as tant de projets et je te garde ici, collée avec moi.. Je suis un perturbateur Bella... »

« Edward... » Elle caressa ma joue, mais j'appuyai légèrement mon doigt sur sa lèvre, la coupant encore.

« Non – tu as besoin d'entendre ça. » Soupirai-je et je trouvai le courage de dire les mots que j'avais toujours attendu de dire.

« Quand je t'ai vue pour la première fois, je t'en ai voulu. Je savais que je pourrais probablement t'avoir, mais quand tu m'as crié dessus, ça m'a seulement fait te vouloir plus. Tu ne ressembles à personne que j'ai rencontré. Tu n'es pas comme les autres filles, tu ne t'es pas jetée sur moi. Tu ne m'as pas utilisé, comme j'ai utilisé les filles. Tu t'es mis en colère quand j'ai essayé de frapper pour toi, quelque chose dont je n'étais pas habitué. Depuis que tu es amie avec Pixie... » Elle plissa ses yeux. « - Alice. » Elle inclina la tête doucement, elle était choquée je suppose. « Et je t'ai vue aux fêtes avec elle, te faire draguer par des types, je voulais juste me jeter devant toi et te protéger. Au moment où j'ai commencé à avoir le courage pour te demander de sortir... c'était trop tard. »

Je souris et caressai ses lèvres, les traçant. « A ce moment-là, tu avais Jacob... et j'étais heureux pour toi... tu semblais heureuse aussi. Je savais qu'il te protègerait comme je l'aurais fait - peut-être mieux... et il avait plus que je pourrais jamais te donner... »

Elle me sourit. « Mais quand j'ai vu le bleu sur ta joue... je me suis énervé... tu semblais si heureuse ! Et te voir tomber... perdre l'équilibre, m'avait irrité. Parce que je savais que quelqu'un t'avait blessée. Je le savais depuis le début et je voulais tuer celui qui t'avait fait ça. » Je secouai la tête.

Je fermai mes yeux, pour aller là où je voulais en venir. « Bella, je t'aime depuis la première fois où je t'ai vue. J'ai pensé que tu étais/es, la plus belle chose dans le monde. Je ne pouvais pas garder mes yeux loin de toi. Je ne pouvais pas garder mon esprit loin de toi... c'est pour ça que j'ai commencé à tourner autour de Jessica, parce que j'ai voulu essayer de t'oublier... et ça n'a clairement pas marché... » J'ouvris mes yeux pour lui faire face, elle me regardait avec toutes les larmes qui jaillissaient d'elle, elle avait même rougi. Ca sonnait si guimauve et stupide… mais c'était vrai et elle avait besoin de l'entendre. J'enlevai ma main de ses lèvres et la laissai tomber nerveusement à mon côté.

« Et quand on nous a associé pour le bal... j'étais plus qu'heureux, j'étais si excité... je ne voulais pas y aller avant... j'y allais juste parce que j'avais besoin des points supplémentaires... et découvrir que tu étais ma cavalière, tu as rendu mon jour/ma vie meilleure... Et quand tu as finalement accepté d'y aller avec moi, ça m'a rendu... heureux... »

Je ris doucement, ça sonnait idiot, je m'en fichais... c'était uniquement pour ses oreilles.

« Maintenant que tu es... _mienne_, je ne veux pas te laisser partir Bella. Je voudrais que jamais rien ne t'arrive, pas quand tu es avec moi. Je ne veux jamais te laisser partir... je veux que tu _sois mienne pour toujours._.. » Soupirai-je, elle s'approcha doucement de mon visage, maintenant, son souffle contre mes lèvres. Je fermai les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration, recueillant sa douceur. C'était maintenant ou jamais. J'ouvris mes yeux et fixai mon regard dans le sien.

« Bella, je suis follement amoureux de toi... _je l'ai toujours été_ . » Chuchotai-je.

* * *

Awwww... trop mignonne cette déclaration. Qu'en avez vous pensé? Comment va réagir Bella à cette déclaration?

Prochain chapitre mercredi, il s'appellera : MR SWAN.

Pleins de promesses ;) A votre avis, il s'y passera quoi?

**REVIEW = TEASER**


	13. MR SWAN

**DISCLAIMER : **Les personnages sont toujours à Stephenie Meyer et l'histoire est à ANNEMARIECULLEN. Je ne fais que traduire.

Merci beaucoup à Phika17 pour sa super correction

Et merci aussi à tous les 'sans compte' à qui je ne peux pas répondre. N'hésitez pas à vous inscrire ;)

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : MR SWAN**

Quelques minutes passèrent et elle ne disait toujours rien. Je commençais à m'inquiéter vu qu'elle ne montrait aucun signe de vouloir me parler, toujours pas. J'eus peur de l'avoir insultée - ou peut-être l'avais-je effrayée... après tout ce qu'il s'était passé pendant ces deux derniers jours, je suis sûr que c'était la dernière chose qu'elle attendait de moi... c'était assez accablant. Je ne la blâmerai pas si elle voulait me gifler ou encore me traiter de trou du cul. Je ne lui en voudrais pas du tout. Bella était assise, immobile, sur moi. Ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes et elle me donna un petit sourire. « Oh... Edward... » Elle renifla et soupira lourdement, les larmes coulèrent librement sur sa joue.

Avant que je ne puisse dire... ou faire quoi que ce soit, ses lèvres s'écrasèrent contre les miennes. Ses lèvres ne me quittèrent pas, je la sentis se trémousser sur moi et ses doigts caressèrent mes cheveux. Mes mains agrippèrent fermement sa taille, la tirant contre moi.

Je l'embrassais avec tout ce que j'avais... tout l'amour que j'avais. Je lui avais donné mon cœur et il avait le sien à garder. Elle se retira lentement, me laissant à bout de souffle... comme elle l'était toujours. Je remarquais alors le flot de larmes sur son visage rougi. Elle me souriait.

Au moins elle ne m'avait pas trouvé répulsif ou autre... je supposais que ce que j'avais dit ne l'avait pas effrayée, ni offensée ni quoi que ce soit, parce qu'elle rougissait follement, avec des larmes coulant de ses yeux brun chocolat. Même dans cet état, j'étais intimidé par sa beauté. Elle était étonnante, elle était un ange, mon ange.

Je lui souris, vivement. « Pourquoi pleures-tu ? » Ris-je légèrement. Je retirai une de mes mains de sa taille et commençai à essuyer ses larmes.

Son visage rougit. « ... parce que je suis si heureuse. » Elle commença alors à rire et enterra son visage dans ma poitrine. « Je suis une telle _abrutie_. » Marmonna-t-elle dans ma chemise.

« Ouais ben... je t'ai juste ouvert mon cœur et tu penses que tu es l'abrutie. » Ris-je tapotant son dos gentiment. Je la sentis frissonner légèrement à mon contact, mais c'était une bonne chose. Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'avais cet effet sur elle.

Elle arracha sa tête de ma poitrine, me regardant la mort dans l'œil. « C'était la chose la plus douce qu'on ne m'ait jamais dit. » Croassa-t-elle. « Tu es parfait… juste parfait. » Soupira-t-elle. (_NT : soupire moi aussi_)

« Non... Je ne le suis pas. » Soupirai-je. (_NT : Mais si tu l'es_)

« Edward – tu es parfait pour moi. Tu es tout ce que je veux, tout ce dont j'ai besoin. S'il te plaît ne dit pas ça... » Chuchota-t-elle. C'était presque difficile de ne pas se noyer dans ses doux yeux bruns chocolat. Ils étaient si beaux… je pourrais très bien m'y plonger toute la journée, sans m'ennuyer.

« Je ne le suis pas... et je le penserai toujours. » J'haussai les épaules, c'était la vérité.

Cependant, je savais que ses mots étaient véridiques aussi... je savais quand les gens mentaient et la façon dont elle parla - si doucement, affectueusement... comment pourrait-elle mentir ? C'était impossible.…qu'elle m'aime.

Mais c'était possible, elle m'aimait, pas autant que je l'aimais - mais, hey... Elle. M'Aime. Moi. C'était bien assez. Plus qu'assez, je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé, mais j'étais ici, avec elle dans mes bras.

« Je te le prouverai bien assez tôt. » Elle cligna de l'œil, embrassant ma joue.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé dire ? » Je levai un sourcil.

« Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt... » Ricana-t-elle.

Je souris et lui donnai un rapide baiser. « Je pourrais rester ici pour toujours. » Je lui donnai un léger baiser sur son nez. Je souris à sa réaction. Elle était adorable. J'étais complètement oublieux à la pluie, Bella Swan était mon monde à ce moment, rien d'autre n'existait – j'aimais ça.

« Je pourrais aussi... mais il pleut... »

« Et ? » J'embrassai sa mâchoire.

« Peux-tu _s'il te plaît_, m'emmener loin de la pluie ? Il fait froid. » Je remarquai ses dents claquer, du coin de mon œil. Je n'arrêtais pas de l'embrasser, je ne pouvais pas...

« Laisse-moi te réchauffer alors. » Je déplaçai mes baisers de son lobe d'oreille, lentement, vers le bas de son cou. Elle tressaillit et je me retirai brusquement avec un large sourire sur mon visage.

« Mmm, ça sonne bien... » Elle soupira, et je me moquai gentiment d'elle.

« Comment es-tu arrivée ici ? - Comment savais-tu que j'étais ici ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au lycée ? »

« Ben... Emmett m'a emmenée ici... Rose et lui ont insisté pour attendre avec moi, mais je leur ai dit de partir, particulièrement quand je t'ai vu dormir. » Elle me tapota le nez.

« Deuxièmement, nous sommes allés chez toi et il n'y avait personne... donc j'ai supposé que tu étais venu ici. » Elle me sourit, caressant mes lèvres.

« Et - cela... »

« Cela ? » Je soupirai lourdement. « Ca s'est mal passé ?... »

« Non, ils m'ont cru, j'ai dû enlever mon maquillage. »

« Je m'en doute... » Marmonnai-je.

« Jacob est dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou cependant... »

« Combien ? » Comme si cette justice était suffisante de toute façon.

« Ben... il part vendredi. »

« Vendredi ? »

« Ouais, la police - mon père est venu... » J'oubliai complètement de mettre en doute le problème "Jake" davantage, quand elle mentionna son père, c'était assez.

« Quoi ? » Doucement je l'assis en face de moi. Je ne pouvais pas m'occuper d'elle si elle ne me disait rien..

« Mon père a été appelé… il sait tout sur tout maintenant. »

« Tout ? » Mes yeux s'élargirent. « Il était temps... » Marmonnai-je.

« Hey - il se sent vraiment mal, il a même pleuré Edward. »

Je soupirai.

« Alors, c'est fini ? » Haussai-je les épaules.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu vas être bien maintenant ? » Je ne pouvais pas croire les mots que je disais et leur contexte.

Okay.

« Tant que je t'ai, je serai plus que bien, Edward. » Sourit-elle largement.

Je souris en retour et lui donnai un baiser. Elle se retira brusquement trop rapidement. Je trouvai ses lèvres.

« Embrasse-moi ». La taquinai-je.

Elle bougea ses lèvres contre les miennes, elle me séduisait, merde… « Mon père nous attend. » Elle mordit sa lèvre, attendant ma réaction.

« _Merde_ ! J'avais oublié. »

Elle embrassa la commissure de mes lèvres. « Ne t'inquiète pas, il veut s'excuser. »

« _S'excuser_ ? » Mes yeux se plissèrent. « Pour quoi ? »

« Pour la façon dont il t'a traité. » Elle dit ça comme un fait.

« Il ne m'a pas mal traité, Bella. »

« Cela n'a pas d'importance, s'il te plaît, viens chez moi avec moi ? » Elle m'offrit de grands yeux bruns de chiot.

« Bien sûr. » Je me levai et la remis sur ses pieds.

« Je t'aime Edward, plus que tu ne pourrais jamais l'imaginer. » Elle se pressa contre moi. Bella se mit sur la pointe des pieds et enveloppa ses bras autour de mon cou. Ses baisers étaient étonnants, mais celui-ci était... Wow, c'était le paradis. Tant de passion et d'amour, jamais dans mes rêves je n'aurais imaginé que toutes ces émotions étaient pour moi... à cause de moi.

En réponse, je l'embrassai en retour aussi passionnément et brutalement. Mes bras trouvèrent leur place légitime autour de sa taille, la tenant fermement contre moi. Il pleuvait averse à ce moment-là, je sentis mon excitation s'agrandir et les cheveux de Bella se coller à mon visage. Ceci, était ce que chaque fille voulait, je supposais, être embrassée sous la pluie, du moins c'est ce que j'avais entendu dire.

Mes mains attrapèrent ses cuisses et la soulevèrent. Elle se retira immédiatement, haletante.

« Edward ! » Rit-elle quand je tournai autour d'elle.

« Je t'aime Isabella Marie Swan. » J'embrassai le centre de sa poitrine.

« Edward ! - je me gèle ! »

« Merde je suis désolé ! » Rapidement je la jetai en l'air et elle glapit.

Je l'attrapai telle une mariée et commençai à courir vers ma voiture.

Elle enveloppa ses bras autour de mon cou et y plaça de doux baisers.

Je la mis rapidement sur ses pieds devant la porte du passager. « C'est ouvert » Dis-je en me dirigeant vers le côté conducteur.

« Je vais tout tremper. » Elle croisa ses bras à travers sa poitrine, frissonnant.

« Mets ton cul dans la voiture Bella ! » Hurlai-je sous la pluie, montant à l'intérieur.

« Bien ! » Elle jeta ses mains en l'air et s'assit rapidement près de moi, fermant la porte à côté d'elle.

« Regarde-toi – tu vas être malade. » Je fis un signe vers ses vêtements humides.

« Tu vaux cela. »

Je soupirai, je n'étais pas d'humeur à argumenter sur le fait d'être digne ou pas.

« Que va dire Charlie ? » Dis-je tout en enlevant une saleté, et mentionnant le fait qu'elle soit trempée.

« Rien, il va me laisser tranquille quelque temps - je peux te le dire. »

« Bien... c'est bien… j'ai espoir pour moi aussi. » Je lui fis un clin d'œil.

Elle rit sottement.

« Donc... ils savent... » Je me demandais si Pixie et Rose avaient découvert ma petite confrontation avec Black.

« Ouais, Jasper et Emmett ont dû tout leur expliquer pendant qu'ils m'ont emmenée ici... Elles s'inquiétaient pour toi... » Elle me donna un petit sourire.

« Ils ne s'inquiétaient pas pour moi. » Sifflai-je.

« Ben, que tu le veuilles ou non, ils s'inquiétaient… moi aussi, j'étais inquiète. »

Je me tournai vers elle. « Et bien, tu n'as pas à l'être, je peux prendre soin de moi. » Marmonnai-je, et je le regrettai immédiatement, parce que je ne pouvais pas prendre soin de moi même.

Pas sans elle, Bella, à mes côtés. Par chance elle n'avait pas entendu ça, je soupirai avec soulagement.

« Et que tu veuilles ou non, nous sommes toujours de sortie ce soir. »

« J'ai botté le cul de Jacob Black... séché la Biologie... découvert le départ de Black, j'ai gagné ton pardon, tout ça en deux heures et tout ce qui te vient à l'esprit maintenant c'est ce putain de 'Taco Bell' ? – oublie ça ! » Je la fixai les yeux grands ouverts.

Toujours plein de putains de surprises.

« Ouais, j'y pense, vraiment. Et non _je_ n'y vais pas, _nous_ y allons »

« Toi, Isabella Swan, tu es quelqu'un... d'autre. » Soupirai-je, secouant ma tête.

Je n'étais pas partant pour cela tout de suite - je pensais à ce que j'allais dire au Chef Swan quand j'arriverai chez lui. Comment pourrai-je aller vers lui et dire 'Salut, je suis Edward Masen, je suis amoureux de votre fille, qui a été récemment blessée par son ex petit-ami.' Je doute que Charlie permette à Bella de sortir dans un avenir proche. Sans parler du fait qu'elle sorte avec moi.

« Bien sûr, bien sûr. » Elle me fit un signe de la main, je l'attrapai et plaçai un baiser sur le dos de sa main, la faisant rougir.

« J'aime quand tu rougis. » Je souris d'un air satisfait.

« Prête attention à la route, Masen. » _Masen_, j'adorais quand elle m'appelait comme ça.

« Oui madame ! » Je lâchai sa main et la saluai, avant de reporter mon attention sur la route.

Sur le chemin de chez elle, je ne pouvais pas enlever le sourire puéril de mon visage.

J'étais si heureux.

Il y avait eu tant de drames ces trois jours passés...

Premièrement, j'avais découvert que Bella Swan serait ma cavalière et qu'elle avait d'ailleurs accepté d'y aller avec moi. Ensuite, qu'elle était dans une relation abusive. Qu'elle était avec moi maintenant, Edward Masen. Et, qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de moi, comme je l'étais d'elle, depuis longtemps maintenant.

_La vie était belle._

Cependant, mon bonheur prit fin lorsque je remontai l'allée de sa maison, et que je vis que le Chef Swan attendait sous la lumière de son porche – Il faisait déjà sombre ?! Putain, ce n'était pas une bonne façon de débuter une rencontre…

En plus, l'homme avait ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine, c'était pas bon signe.

Au moins la pluie s'était un peu calmée, elle s'était réduite à une bruine comme un peu plus tôt. Je coupai le moteur, après avoir garé la voiture.

Bella dut voir la nervosité sur mon visage, sacrément observatrice. « Nerveux ? » Elle semblait amusée.

« Putain de tremblement. » Je levai ma main pour qu'elle la regarde. Ma main tremblait comme une feuille.

Elle suivit mon exemple de plus tôt et saisit ma main, en embrassant le dos. « Ne le sois pas, je t'aime. » Le tremblement s'arrêta, un ange m'avait touché.

« Je t'aime aussi. » Souris-je.

Je sortis de la voiture et courus à son côté, l'aidant.

J'étais étonné qu'elle prit ma main, juste en face de son père... après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé.

Je veux dire que ça avait été quelques jours pour elle, mais son père avait dû tout traiter, en un jour. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin de voir était moi – nous, nous tenant par la main.

Bella serra ma main, signalant une certaine assurance, avant que nous ne montions les marches du porche.

« Salut papa... » Bella lui sourit.

« Hey les enfants, entrez. » Moi aussi ? Il fit un signe à Bella pour qu'elle entre à l'intérieur d'abord, avant de se tourner pour me faire face.

Je savais que je ne m'en tirerais pas si facilement..

Je ne devrais pas m'en tirer si facilement.

Un père normal ne me laisserait pas m'en tirer si facilement.

Charlie était un père normal, Dieu merci.

Je souris presque, mais ce ne serait pas juste à ses yeux, alors je ravalai mon sourire.

« Papa ? » Demanda Bella embarrassée, par la porte moustiquaire.

« Va prendre une douche ou ce que tu veux Bells pour te réchauffer. Je veux juste parler un peu à Edward. » Je pouvais dire que l'autorité de sa voix ne demandait aucune discussion.

Je déglutis.

« ... O... Kay ? » Elle me regarda, complètement affolée...

Elle pensait probablement que je lui en voudrai. Mais je savais qu'elle ne l'avait pas planifié - ou s'y était attendue au moins.

Je lui donnai un sourire rassurant. Elle sourit en retour et je lui fis un clin d'œil.

Cela a dû la rassurer parce qu'elle se détendit immédiatement. « Bien - je serai en haut. »

Sur cette parole, elle partit, fermant la porte.

Il n'y avait plus que le Chef Swan, celui qui avait toujours une arme attachée à sa ceinture, si je peux dire **MERDE **!, moi et l'obscurité autour de nous.

« Je voudrais te parler, fiston. » Il fit un signe vers le sofa extérieur.

_Fiston ?_

* * *

Alors?

Dans le prochain, la fameuse discution. Le chapitre s'appellera FAMILY.

Grrr quelle galère pour la mise en page...

**REVIEW=TEASER**


	14. FAMILY

DISCLAIMER : Les personnages et l'univers Twilight sont toujours à Stéphenie Meyer. L'histoire est à ANNEMARIECULLEN.

Merci beaucoup à Phika17 qui est obligée de jouer à Lucky Luke de ma faute. Elle lit et corrige plus vite que son ombre ;)

Et Merci aussi à tous ceux qui lisent et laissent de supers reviews.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 13 FAMILY**

Ca devrait être intéressant.

Je le suivis sous le porche jusqu'au sofa qui reposait contre la maison, sous les fenêtres de devant.

Au moins il ne s'assit pas près de moi, il s'assit sur le rocking chair à côté.

« Donc... toi et ma fille, heuh ? » Il semblait amusé.

« Oui Monsieur » _Monsieur_ ? Ca sonnait comme une petite salope.

« Ne m'appelle pas monsieur, ce n'est pas un interrogatoire... appelle-moi Charlie. » Sourit-il.

« Heuh... » Je me raclai la gorge.

« Je suis désolé sur la façon dont je t'ai traité plus tôt... si seulement j'avais su... » Je regardais l'expression du visage de Charlie, ça allait de détâché à inquiet. Le pli sur son front s'approfondit.

« Non, ne me faites pas d'excuse, c'était normal. »

Il me regarda avant qu'il ne réponde. « Peut-être... » Il fit un petit sourire.

« Donc vous savez tout maintenant ? » Chuchotai-je, c'était un sujet délicat.

Il fixa le sol. Il ne prit pas la peine de me regarder et je ne pouvais pas le blâmer. Alors, je regardais l'obscurité. Le silence n'était pas maladroit du tout, particulièrement avec les crickets gazouillant en arrière-plan, ça me détendait un peu. Quelques instants passèrent avant qu'il ne soupire et purifie sa gorge, puis de me regarder en larmes.

« Je- je n'avais aucune idée... elle disait qu'elle était tombée, elle si maladroite que je l'ai crue... mais j'aurais dû savoir, j'aurais dû faire quelque chose... Je suis un mauvais pér- »

Je levai ma main. « Ce n'est pas votre faute... celle de personne d'autre, à part la _sienne_. » Grondai-je. « Personne ne pouvait l'empêcher... nous ne savions pas Charlie. » Soupirai-je. « Nous ne savions pas. »

Il le prit sérieusement, comme c'était mon intention, et il se reprit. Il passa ses mains sur son visage et il respira à fond. Je laissais un autre silence confortable entre nous.

« Elle a de la chance de t'avoir... je ne pourrais pas assez te remercier pour ce que tu as fait ces deux derniers jours, c'est quelque chose... » Il secoua la tête. « Tu t'es occupé d'elle et je n'ai rien fait. »

J'ouvris la bouche pour protester mais il me coupa de sa main. « J'ai eu tort à propos de toi, je le sais maintenant. Mais tu as fait ta part et je fais la mienne maintenant. »

Je lui lançai un regard douteux.

« Jacob Black va être en détention préventive jusqu'à ce que nous obtenions un procès - Bella ne doit pas témoigner, je m'en suis assuré. »

J'étais muet, je coassai.

Il me sourit. « Puisqu'elle est toujours mineure comme Jacob, j'avais juste besoin des photos de ses blessures. » Il tressaillit légèrement, au souvenir je suppose.

« Et en ce qui concerne Jacob ? »

« Il part en centre de détention provisoire demain matin. »

« Bien. » Grondai-je.

« Je ne pourrais pas assez te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour ma fille, je ne sais pas comment je pourrais jamais te remercier. »

« J'en ai une petite idée. » Marmonnai-je.

Laissez-moi sortir avec votre fille.

« Qu'as-tu dit ? »

« Rien, Charlie... je ferai mieux d'y aller... » Il se leva et m'étonna quand il m'enlaça dans une étreinte serrée, je lui rendis volontiers.

« Papa ? » Nous nous retirions brusquement, à la vue Bella dans l'embrasure - prête à sortir.

Que se passait-il avec elle et Taco Bell ?

Mais, alors, je me souvins, notre plan.

Je roulais mes yeux, les choses avaient changé depuis. Est-ce que le gang et Newton nous attendraient vraiment là-bas ? - Mais ils ne pouvaient pas savoir... Emmett et Jasper savaient... et les filles aussi... mais l'avaient-ils dit à Newton ?

Je suis sûr que son cul a oublié.

« Pourquoi es-tu habillée ? » Demandai-je. Voulait-elle tout ruiner pour moi maintenant ? J'étais dans les bonnes grâces de Charlie ! Et il avait toujours son arme attachée à sa ceinture! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Bella ?

« Je ne sais pas Bells, tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas rester ici, il est déjà 20 heures. » Charlie tira sa manche pour regarder sa montre.

« Ouais Bella... » Dis-je d'une voix faible.

Elle m'adressa un regard qui tue, pour que je la ferme.

« Je suis affamée Charlie, je veux juste un Taco Bell. » Elle envoya un innocent et doux sourire à son père.

Je n'aimais pas ça.

Charlie se sentait assez coupable pour prendre quelque temps pour réfléchir... et elle utilisait ça, ce n'était pas bien.

« Bella... » Dis-je sévèrement.

« Quoi ? » Je soupirai, si fantasque.

Charlie soupira faiblement. « Amusez-vous bien, c'est une bonne idée. »

« Charlie, vous n'êtes pas obligé -» Commençai-je.

« Non, non, elle a faim. J'ai déjà mangé aujourd'hui avec Clearwater et Billy. »

« Billy ? » Le père de Jacob ? C'était quoi cette merde ?

« Il se sent mal, Edward. » Je suppose que le père de Jacob devait être vraiment peiné de l'attitude de Jacob.

« Il peut. » Marmonnai-je.

« Bien, donc nous pouvons y aller ? » Sourit Bella.

« Ouais... » Il soupirait avant de marcher vers Bella. « tu peux y aller. » Il l'étreignit fermement et elle lui rendit. Je souris quand il embrassa sa tête.

Il se tourna pour me faire face avec Bella toujours dans ses bras. « Prends soin d'elle - je ne vais plus me retenir de tirer désormais. »

« Comme ma vie. » Souris-je.

« Euh - Edward ? » Il me regarda des pieds à la tête, j'étais trempé.

« Ouais Charlie ? » Je le regardai, et suivis ensuite son regard fixé sur mes vêtements.

« Oh - vous ne voulez pas savoir, croyez-moi. » Il ne voulait vraiment pas savoir, je ne voulais pas qu'il me tire dessus.

Il inclina la tête.

Je souris et il ricana.

« Bien... les enfants, passez une bonne soirée. »

« Merci. » Dis-je en attrapant la main de Bella.

Elle la prit avec impatience, tandis que nous descendions les marches et allions à ma voiture. Je l'aidai à monter, avant de faire un signe de la main à Charlie.

Il me sourit et je savais seulement que je l'avais vu. Il me dit même 'merci' et j'avais simplement incliné la tête. Je ne sus pas quoi dire d'autre de toute façon... Que pouvais-je dire ? Tout ce que je pouvais faire était de montrer que je n'étais pas _lui_.

Je klaxonnai et nous fîmes un signe de la main en nous rendant à son fast-food préféré. Ew.

« Alors comment ça s'est passé. » Bella me sourit.

« Ca s'est bien passé, il se sent vraiment mal Bella... ne l'utilise pas comme ça. »

« Je sais, je sais... mais j'ai faim. »

« J'aurai pu te faire quelque chose à l'intérieur Bella. »

« Ce n'est pas pareil, je veux voir tout le monde. »

« S'ils sont là. » Marmonnai-je, tournant à droite, au lieu de gauche.

« Où allons-nous ? »

« Chez moi. Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas pris de douche. Je suis toujours trempé. »

« Haha. » Rit-elle. « Je suis désolée, nous aurions dû nous arrêter chez toi d'abord. » Elle caressa mon genou, envoyant des frissons dans ma colonne vertébrale.

« Non ça va, je n'aurai pas voulu faire autrement. » Lui souris-je.

Nous étions vite arrivés chez moi. Mes parents étaient à la maison.

« Tu veux entrer ? » Je souris en ôtant la clé de contact..

« Bien sûr ! J'adorerai. »

Je souris et sautai de la voiture, la rejoignant sur le chemin. Je pris sa main et l'emmenai à l'intérieur. « Maman... Papa ? » Appelai-je.

Après quelques instants, mes parents apparurent à notre gauche et notre droite. « Edward ! Nous nous inquiétions - Oh, et qui est-ce ? » Esmé sourit à Bella.

« Fiston, pourquoi es-tu trempé ? » Sourit Carlisle.

« Maman, Voici Bella – Papa, c'est une longue histoire. » Souris-je. « Bella, voici Esmé, ma mère. » Elle était ma mère, de beaucoup de façons possibles.

« Et voici mon père » Je roulai mes yeux, moins d'une minute et il était déjà charmé par elle. Il lui fit un baise-main. « Appelle-moi Carlisle. »

Elle rougit et retira brusquement sa main.

« Ca va aller si je vais me sécher rapidement en haut ? » Dis-je en chuchotant.

« Oh ! Va te sécher en haut Edward ! » Esmé prit la main de Bella et l'emmena dans la cuisine. Bella se tourna et me sourit, je suppose qu'elle et ma mère s'aimaient déjà, super.

« Donc c'est _elle_ hein ? » Il tapota mon dos.

« Ouais c'est elle. » Marmonnai-je. « Alors ai-je des ennuis ? »

« Non – Le lycée a appelé et ils nous ont tout raconté... nous sommes fiers de toi, fiston. » Il se tourna pour faire face à la cuisine avec moi. Bella et Esmé parlaient et riaient sottement autour de l'îlot central.

« Tu as tant fait pour elle. »

Je l'ignorai et fixai mon regard sur Bella. Tout arriva lentement comme dans les films. Tout le reste était une tâche dans le passé et tout ce qui existait c'était-elle. Elle pétillait et son rire se répercuta, me donnant la chair de poule. Bien sûr mon père ne pouvait pas juste se taire. J'entendais sa voix à l'arrière-plan. Fiston ? Fiston ?

Je me secouai. « Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? »

« N'est-ce pas évident ? »

« Un peu ». Plaisanta-t-il. « Va t'habiller, nous nous occuperons d'elle ne t'inquiète pas. » Il tapota mon dos. Je me suis tourné et le pris dans une étreinte.

« Merci... papa... »

« Fils... » Il m'étreignit en retour, fermement.

Quand je me dégageai - nous avions tous les deux les larmes aux yeux.

Il rit et essuya ses yeux. « Va t'habiller. » Il rejoignit les filles.

Je souris et montai l'escalier.

Je fermai rapidement ma porte de salle de bains et enlevai vite mes vêtements.

Je sautai sous la douche - plus vite je me doucherai plus vite je pourrais voir Bella.

Mais, bien sûr, j'avais du shampooing dans les yeux.

« _Merde _! » Je nettoyai mes yeux, l'enlevant avec un super effort.

Un fois mes yeux nettoyés, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à Bella de nouveau. Son sourire, sa peau, son contact, ses lèvres.

Elle était mienne... elle le serait toujours... et maintenant qu'elle l'était c'était foutrement incroyable. Je sortais avec la fille la plus belle du monde.

Par-dessus le marché, je commençais tout juste à sortir avec elle depuis une journée et quoi ? ...elle avait déjà dit qu'elle m'aimait.

C'était un miracle, je n'y croyais pas, je ne pouvais pas y croire.

Si j'y croyais, je pourrais tout perdre.

Une fois ma douche terminée, je me séchai.

J'ouvris la porte pour m'assurer que personne n'était dans le couloir, avant de marcher rapidement, en serviette, vers ma chambre.

Sans vraiment y penser, je mis une paire de Levis avec un T-shirt gris. J'avais trop envie de redescendre pour revoir Bella, ma belle Bella Swan.

Je ne me souciai pas plus de ce à quoi je pouvais ressembler. Je passai mes mains dans mes cheveux, les secouant.

Je ressemblais à un chien, mais je m'en fichais. (_NT : Moi je veux bien le caresser ce toutou là_)

C'était juste Taco Bell... rien d'intéressant ne s'y passerait...

« C'est bon ! Je suis prêt ! » Dis-je descendant les marches.

« Salut Edward ! » Dit Bella à travers son fou rire, son visage était rougi.

Magnifique.

« Est-ce que tu es prête ? » Ris-je.

« Oui... » Elle se tourna et étreignit Esmé, qui l'embrassa sur la joue.

_Super_...

Nous savons tous comment c'est quand votre petite amie et votre mère sont les meilleures amies.

Bella se tourna alors pour étreindre Carlisle qui lui retourna le geste.

_Merde_...

Mais c'est une bonne chose, non ? Mes parents l'aimaient, comme je le voulais. Charlie m'aimait, ce qui était assez bon pour moi. Tout était assez bon pour moi.

Il était bon de la voir libre et sourire. Ce n'était pas la même Bella que j'avais vue avant hier. Le jour où elle était malheureuse et effrayée. Si vous la regardiez maintenant, vous ne la reconnaîtriez même pas... Ouais elle avait un bleu, maintenant jaune, sur la joue, mais ce n'est pas ce dont je voulais parler.

Elle était différente, mais d'une bonne façon. Elle était plus heureuse, évidemment et définitivement audacieuse.

Elle pourrait se maintenir à mon niveau, j'étais positif... mais je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne chose ou pas. Vous savez ce que les gens de merde disent quand les couples sont trop de la même façon.

Mais merde, c'était une bonne chose.

Elle sauta de son siège et poussa des cris aigus en courant vers moi.

Bella trébucha à mon côté et je l'attrapai par la taille, la stabilisant.

« Tu vas bien ? » Ris-je.

« Très bien. » Sourit-elle.

Je la stabilisai encore et lui pris la main, la menant vers la porte d'entrée.

« Soyez prudents ! » Appela Esmé derrière nous, Carlisle marcha avec nous jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

« Ramène-le à la maison une fois en paix Bella. » Médita-t-il avant de fermer de la porte derrière nous.

Après l'avoir installée dans la voiture les choses dévirent plus... amusantes.

Elle alluma la radio et commença à danser... et à ma grand surprise à chanter en même temps.

Sa voix était magnifique.

Je me tournai, lui souris et elle rougit follement. « Tu as une belle voix... »

« Merci. » Chuchota-t-elle.

« Alors... » J'essayai de changer le sujet, pour qu'elle puisse respirer de nouveau. « Je suppose que mes parents t'aiment bien ? » Dis-je, tournant gauchement ma phrase.

« Oui ! J'adore tes parents ! Ils sont supers ! »

« Bien, c'est bien. » Dis-je me garant sur une place libre, à côté de la Jeep d'Emmett.

« Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris ? »

« Parce que j'ai appelé Alice, et je lui ai dit que nous y allions toujours. »

« Tu es une petite sournoise. » Je tapotai son nez, enlevant mes clés du contact.

Elle haussa les épaules et sortit de la voiture et je la suivis à l'intérieur.

« Edward ! » La table dans le coin hurla à l'unisson.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être mort de rire. Les tables étaient poussées toutes ensemble, avec autour Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Pixie... même Newton et Jessica étaient là, ce qui étonnamment... ne m'étonnait pas.

Malgré les relations 'bizarres', autrement dit, Jess et moi. Je savais que c'était du passé maintenant. D'autant plus que Mike m'a pardonné. Comment ? Je ne sais pas, bénissez-le. Et d'autant plus que j'ai vu son bras autour d'elle, embrassant son cou.

Ouais, j'étais _définitivement_ pardonné.

Cette table était ma putain de famille.

* * *

Alors?

Prochain chapitre mercredi : Apology (Excuses)

Mais qui donc va s'excuser? Et de quoi?

**REVIEW=TEASER**


	15. APOLOGY

**DISCLAIMER **: Les personnages et l'univers Twilight sont toujours à Stéphenie Meyer. L'histoire est à ANNEMARIECULLEN.

Merci beaucoup à Phika17 qui est obligée de jouer à Lucky Luke de ma faute. Elle lit et corrige plus vite que son ombre ;)

Et Merci aussi à tous ceux qui lisent et laissent de supers reviews.

Bonne lecture.

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 14 : APOLOGY**

« Salut les gars ! » Bella lâcha ma main et marcha devant moi, étreignant Rose.

« Comment Vas-tu ?! – Tu vas bien ? » Pixie rejoignit l'étreinte.

« Je vais bien, Nous allons bien. » Bella se retira d'elles et me sourit.

« Hey les gars. » Je souris prenant la dernière place disponible.

« Tu vas bien maintenant ? » Jasper me donna un coup de coude. _(NT : Donc tout le monde va bien lol)_

« Ouais, on ne doit pas te botter le cul à toi aussi ? » Sourit Emmett.

« Non... Je ne pense pas. »

« Edward ? »

Je me retournai pour faire face à Jessica qui semblait coupable. « Puis-je te parler une seconde ? »

« Ouais ? » Je tournai mon torse dans sa direction.

« À l'extérieur ? » Elle mordit sa lèvre, et sauta des genoux de Mike puis se dégagea de la table entassée.

« Ouais » Je me levai de ma chaise et Bella fut instantanément à mes côtés.

« Où vas-tu ? » Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Dehors, vite fait, je reviens vite, promis. » J'embrassai son front avant de suivre Jessica à l'extérieur.

« Reviens vite. » Elle prit ma chaise et commença à parler autour de la table.

Je me retournai et sortis, Jessica était assise contre le mur, avec son visage dans ses mains.

« Jessica ? » Je la rejoignis et me baissai à côté d'elle.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire... honnêtement. Je caressai juste son bras.

« Jessica ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Je la pris dans mes bras et elle commença à sangloter dans ma chemise.

« Je... je... je suis … » Elle se cramponna « si désolée ! »

« Pour quoi ? » Je la tirai brusquement pour la regarder dans les yeux. « De quoi es-tu désolée ? »

J'avais une petite idée.

« Pour Bella, pour ce que j'ai fait... Je suis... si désolée, je suis devenue jalouse et... et je l'ai dit à Jacob quand tu -»

« Oh Jess ! » Je la coupai en rigolant. « C'est okay ! Ne t'inquiète pas de Jacob, il l'avait cherché. »

Elle inclina juste la tête et ne dit rien. Elle s'appuyait toujours contre moi et tout ce que je faisais était de tapoter son dos.

Vous savez, Jess était un peu comme moi en réalité.

Nous avions les mêmes intentions l'un envers l'autre. Nous étions tous les deux seuls, et étions des adolescents excités... Bien sûr j'ai été avec des filles comme ça avant elle, mais ça ne donnait pas tous les droits. Avec elle, ou n'importe laquelle... Mais ce qui est fait est fait. Je ne pouvais pas changer le passé.

Je me suis souvenu comment nous nous sommes rencontrés, nous étions au 8ème grade (_NT : 4__ème__ chez nous_). Nous étions tous les deux les mauvais enfants, je suppose. Je me souviens avoir été au bureau du principal et m'être assis à côté d'elle, attendant mon tour et la punition.

Je me souviens, elle s'est tournée et m'a dit, « Qu'as-tu fait cette fois, Masen ? »

J'étais assis au fond de ma chaise, je me fichai du monde. « Séché le cours d'éducation sexuelle. Le Sexe ne m'intéresse pas, tout de suite. »

Je me rappelle ce petit sourire satisfait qu'elle m'a donné, où tout a commencé. « Oh, ça ne t'intéresse pas ? »

Nous partagions la même réputation à cette époque - les deux baiseurs. Elle, la putain. Moi, le bâtard.

Alors je me suis rappelé la seconde. Nous ne nous sommes pas clairement aimés comme _ça_, l'amour je veux dire... et nous le savions tous les deux. Mais nous aimions bien l'autre quand nous _le_ faisions, ouais le sexe... Mais, à part ça, nous étions juste amis. Bien sûr je la trouvais belle et agréable…et toutes ces choses, mais elle n'était pas pour moi, elle le savait.

Je me sortais de mes souvenirs pour trouver Jessica en train de me sourire. « Maintenant c'est du passé... _avant_. »

« Ouais. » Ris-je. « Alors toi et Newton ? »

« Oui... » Elle rougit.

« Bien. » Je la serrai dans les bras, la remettant sur pieds.

Elle sourit et me fit un baiser sur la joue. « Merci Edward, tu me pardonnes alors ? »

Elle commença à marcher vers la porte et je courus en avant pour lui ouvrir.

« Quand tu veux... bien sûr ! » Je souris et la suivis à l'intérieur.

« Te voilà ! » Appela Newton, tirant Jess sur ses genoux.

« Me voilà ! » Je roulai des yeux.

Bella était assise à ma place et je la levai, m'y plaçai et la mis sur mes genoux.

Rose et Pixie mangeait une certaine merde mystérieuse... comme des frites...

J'aurais dû m'en douter. Je leur en pris.

« Tu vas bien ? » Bella se tourna pour me faire face.

J'appuyai mes lèvres sur sa joue et chuchotai. « Je vais bien. »

« Pour l'amour de Dieu, j'essaye de manger. » Gronda Emmett par sa paille.

« La ferme, Emmett. » Dit Bella en se retournant et m'embrassa.

« Aw ! Oh... C'est si mignon Bells. » Plaisanta Jasper.

Bella sourit dans mon baiser et se retira, enterrant son visage dans le creux de mon cou, je ris et caressai ses cheveux.

« As-tu faim ? »

Elle hésita et se mordit la lèvre. « Euh... un peu ?... »

J'embrassai son nez. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Surprends-moi. »

« Okay. » Je souris et embrassai son nez encore, avant de nous lever et de l'asseoir sur le siège sur lequel nous étions assis.

« Alors Bella... excitée à propos du bal ?! Edward t'a-t-il dit que nous allons t'aider à te préparer ? »

« Non... » Elle se retourna pour me regarder avec scepticisme.

Je mis mes mains dans mes poches et me balançai sur mes talons. « Okay... bien, je vais aller te chercher à manger... » Je souris nerveusement. « Je reviens tout de suite. » Je me tournai et me dirigeai vers le comptoir.

J'ai pris à manger pour Bella... pour être honnête je ne savais diablement pas ce que c'était. J'ai juste dit à la femme que je voulais ce qui était bon. Je ne pouvais même pas prononcer ce que c'était... il ressemblait à un taco, je suppose.

« Bien, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais j'espère que tu aimes. »

Bella sauta de son siège et m'étreignit. « Merci Edward ! » Elle me donna un léger baiser.

« Aucun problème. » Je souris et l'attirai dans mes bras pour l'installer sur mes genoux.

« Donc... Alice et moi avons parlé pendant que tu étais parti... »

Je souris. « Ouais ? »

« Ouais, apparemment, juste après les cours vendredi, je vais chez elle. Tu ne me verras pas jusqu'au bal. »

« Quoi ? » Grognai-je, envoyant un regard de tueur à Rose et Pixie, petits diables.

« La ferme, Edward. Nous avons besoin de temps avec elle. » Rose mâcha ses frites.

« Bien. » Je n'arguai pas plus, de ce que je pouvais voir, Bella était heureuse…même excitée. Donc je laissai tomber

« Tu vas me manquer, mais ce sera amusant. » Bella me sourit.

Je savais qu'elle avait raison.

Nous avons ri et avons plaisanté le reste de l'heure. Nous avons fait rire Newton tellement que son Pepsi lui est ressorti par son nez. Et Emmett finit par pleurer tellement qu'il riait.

« Bien, je suis battu, tu es prête chérie ? » Emmett demanda à Rose.

« Ouais » Elle sourit et se leva.

« Je pense que nous sommes prêts à y aller aussi, Alice ? » Elle inclina la tête et se leva de son côté.

Mike et Jess se levèrent aussi, jetant tous nos plateaux de nourriture.

« Bella ? »

Elle sourit. « Ouais, je suis prête. »

Nous sommes tous sortis, moi le premier, les autres derrière.

Nous nous sommes tous séparés, nous rendant à nos voitures.

J'allais pour tourner au coin, Bella juste derrière moi.

Et tout est arrivé rapidement.

Putain, il sortit de je ne sais où.

Il saisit mon col et me claqua contre le mur de brique.

« JAKE NON !!! » Hurla Bella.

Il me balança un coup de poing dans ma mâchoire, suivi par un autre... et un autre.

Je le poussai autant que je le pouvais.

« Jake ! Stop !! » Elle le tira, mais il la poussa par terre.

« Bella ! » Emmett et Jasper apparurent, de ce que je vis, Bella était dans les bras d'Emmett.

Emmett passa rapidement Bella aux filles qui la tenaient, essayant de la calmer.

Je balançai un énorme coup de poing à Jacob. Je saisis sa gorge et trouvai la force pour le retourner et le faire claquer contre le mur.

« EXCUSE-TOI !!! » Hurlai-je à son visage.

« Putain, non. Va te faire foutre ! » Murmura-t-il.

« C'était quoi ça ? » Je resserrai ma poigne.

« Edward, calme-toi.. » Entendis-je Jasper murmurer.

« Non Edward, ne fait pas ça ! » J'entendis le sanglot de Jess, Mike a dû la retenir.

« Dis-le ! » Je tirai son cou vers moi et le fis claquer contre le mur.

« Désolé… »

« Dis-le plus fort » Grognai-je

Il se tourna doucement vers Bella. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessée… Je suis désolé de t'avoir frappée. » Il croassa et tressaillit dans la douleur.

« Laisse-le partir Edward. »

Je grognai et regardai lentement Jacob. « Vas au diable, Black. » Je lâchai sa gorge et reculai lentement, je ne lui tournai pas le dos.

« Allons-y, Bella. » Je passai rapidement devant Emmett et Jasper. Je la pris des bras de Pixie et Rose et me dirigeai avec elle à ma voiture.

« Est-ce que ça va aller ? » Demanda Emmett, tandis que j'aidais Bella à entrer dans la voiture.

Je lui souris alors qu'il s'assit lui-même dans sa Jeep, avec sa fenêtre en bas.

« Je vais bien, putain. » Je lui souris.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il sera parti demain matin... peut-être plus tôt maintenant. » Il inclina la tête vers Black qui s'éloignait.

« Je crois que tu lui as fait peur. » Rit Bella.

Je dis au revoir à tout le monde. Apparemment nous étions tous garés l'un à côté de l'autre.

« Bien. » Je roulai des yeux, sortant de mon emplacement.

« Merci Edward... » Chuchota-t-elle, se penchant de son siège, embrassant la commissure de mes lèvres. « Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime plus. » Elle fronça les sourcils et s'enfonça dans son siège.

« Peux-tu rester ce soir ? »

« Je ne pense pas pouvoir, Bella. » Je soupirai, frottant mes mains sur sa cuisse.

« S'il te plaît ? » Geignit-elle, me faisant encore des yeux de chiot. Je regardai loin, essayant de prêter attention à la route.

« Non, pas ce soir, Bella. »

Cela ne pouvait pas être ce soir, son père l'attendait, comme mes parents m'attendaient. Autant que je voulais la tenir dans son Rocking Chair et la balancer pour dormir, je ne pouvais pas... pas ce soir.

Ses doigts s'aventurèrent sur ma jambe et elle embrassa mon cou, laissant son souffle s'attarder un instant.

« Non... Bella. » Dis-je de nouveau, je détestais dire ça.

« Bien. » Elle se voûta dans son siège et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Pourquoi les filles le faisaient-elles toujours quand elles étaient fâchées ?

Je pensais qu'elles faisaient ça seulement dans des films ! A priori non.

« Demain... » Sourit Bella, se tournant vers moi.

« _Demain_, quoi ? » Je me retournai vers elle et levai un sourcil.

Nous étions déjà garés devant chez elle.

« Ta mère m'a dit qu'elle et Carlisle seront de sortie toute la nuit... »

« Hmm... et alors ? » Je me tournai pour lui sourire d'un air satisfait.

« Et bien, ils seront à une fête ou un truc comme ça, je ne sais pas...- quoi qu'il en soit, je suis supposée, » Elle cita. « dormir », Elle sourit. « chez Alice. »

Je bourdonnais de plaisir. « Hmmm, quelle honte, je vais être seul chez moi pour la nuit. »

« De ce qu'Emmett a dit, il va y avoir un orage aussi... tu sais que je n'aime pas les orages. » Elle recula.

« Tu ne les aimes pas ? » J'entrais dans son jeu. Apparemment, toutes les filles avaient peur des orages.

Elle secoua la tête.

Je décidai de la taquiner et frottai mon menton. « Bien... » Je claquai ma langue. « Je suppose que tu pourrais rester avec moi... je peux te baby-sitter. »

Elle se tourna vers moi, ses lèvres si prés des miennes... seulement quelques millimètres.

Je sentais sa douceur contre mes lèvres, je voulais la goûter.

« J'aimerais ça. » Alors elle m'embrassa

« Mmm ! ». Je gémis contre ses lèvres.

« Je dois y aller... » Elle se retira, mais je tirai son dos. « Ne t'en va pas » Chuchotai-je

« Edward ! » Elle rit sottement contre mes lèvres. « Il m'attend. »

« Et ? » Je passai mes bras autour d'elle, débouclant sa ceinture de sécurité, pour pouvoir la tenir plus serrée.

« Edward... »

Je soupirai et la lâchai. Elle se tourna et ouvrit sa porte mais revint rapidement.

« Embrasse-moi. » Dis-je rapidement, en même temps qu'elle écrasa ses lèvres contre les miennes et se retira bien trop tôt.

« Bonne nuit ! » Rit-elle alors qu'elle était presque sortie de la voiture. Je lui donnai une fessée et elle glapit, courant en haut des marches.

Je démarrais la voiture et attendais qu'elle soit en sécurité à l'intérieur et partis.

Elle me manquait _déjà_.

* * *

Alors?

Chapitre suivant: Samedi. Il s'appelera "IMPATIENT"... tout un programme.

Venez nous rejoindre sur le super forum réservé aux plus de 16 ans (et 18 ans pour la lecture des lemons) qui évoque plusieurs fic M et qui parle de M, de lectures en général, de cinéma... enfin bref venez voir vous verez bien ;). (enlevez les espaces)

http : // lovelemon-in-fic . forumactif . com / forum . htm

REVIEW=TEASER


	16. IMPATIENT

**DISCLAIMER **: Les personnages et l'univers Twilight appartient à Stéphenie Meyer et l'histoire à ANNEMARIECULLEN.

Un énorme merci à Phika17 pour sa correction Lucky Luke.

Et merci à toutes celles qui lisent et celles qui n'ont pas peur et laissent des reviews. (Je vous assure je ne mords pas, vous pouvez cliquer sur le bouton vert)

**INFO IMPORTANTE EN BAS.**

BONNE LECTURE!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 15 : IMPATIENT**

Je me préparais plus rapidement que d'habitude, très vite. J'avais déjà pris ma douche, lavé mes dents, coiffé mes cheveux et, en plus de tout ça, j'avais déjà mangé mon petit-déjeuner. J'étais si nerveux de sortir de cette putain de maison.

Je me jetai sur mon lit défait, et fixai le crépi de mon plafond. Je soupirai de bonheur pur.

Aujourd'hui allait être une très bonne journée... et nuit.

Ce n'était pas ce qui m'importait, elle était plus que cela.

Mais, tristement, je ne pouvais pas attendre pour arriver au lycée.

Woah. Ne pouvait pas attendre ?

Non ce n'était pas à cause du lycée que j'étais impatient, c'était Bella que j'étais impatient de voir.

Des tonnes de merde étaient arrivées la nuit dernière. J'avais botté le cul de Black, encore. Il avait même fait des excuses à Bella... nous savions tous que ça ne signifiait rien à ce point et que ça n'importait pas. Je l'avais étranglé pour ça, littéralement.

Aujourd'hui, Bella était supposée 'Dormir chez Pixie' autrement dit, chez moi.

Mon visage avait un sourire botox.

J'étais déjà prêt pour les cours, mais il restait une demi-heure, alors je décidai de donner un coup de fil à Bella.

" Bonjour ? " Elle décrocha après trois sonneries.

" Bonjour, amour. " Je souris dans le téléphone.

" Mmm, bonjour. "

" Voudrais-tu que je passe te prendre pour aller en cours aujourd'hui ? "

" J'adorerais ça. " Elle rit.

" Je serai là vers 6:30. "

" Je t'aime. " Elle raccrocha avant que je ne puisse répondre, intelligent.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge et descendis l'escalier.

" Au revoir maman ! Papa ! " Finalement, 6:30 !

Je courais pratiquement à l'extérieur de la maison. J'étais enthousiaste parce que finalement il ne pleuvait plus... donc je pourrais prendre ma moto, mais en plus de cela j'allais voir Bella.

" Passe une bonne journée ! " Appela Carlisle, mais je le coupai en sortant de la maison et fermant la porte derrière moi.

Je ne pouvais pas attendre pour la voir. Je mis mon casque, mes gants et partis.

La moto me manquait, c'était incroyable. L'air sentait bon, propre... frais, je ne sais pas, c'était juste bon. La brise était encore meilleure, putain. J'adorais ça. Rien que ça me mettait de bonne humeur.

J'arrivai finalement devant chez Bella, Charlie était déjà parti travailler.

Charlie… il était un homme bon.

Bella sortit en courant de chez elle, droit sur moi.

Elle était adorable dans sa veste marron et son jean sombre. C'était simple mais incroyablement beau. Seule Bella pouvait faire ça.

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de me lever, ou d'éteindre le moteur, elle savait déjà où était son casque.

Je souris. " Je suis impressionné. "

" Merci. " Elle rit par dessus le bruit du moteur. Aussitôt qu'elle mit son casque, elle enjamba la moto et s'assit elle-même derrière moi.

Elle appuya ses lèvres sur ma mâchoire et se fondit contre moi, ses bras serrés autour de moi, mais pas aussi serrés qu'avant. Je suppose qu'elle n'était plus aussi effrayée qu'elle avait l'habitude d'être. Peut-être ce soir, je pourrais guérir sa crainte des orages, je souris d'un air satisfait à cette pensée.

Quand nous arrivâmes au lycée, nous ne vîmes pas la voiture de Black. Au même moment, nous nous regardâmes et rîmes. C'en était fini avec lui.

" Hey Bells ! " Rit Emmett, Bella courut directement dans ses bras ouverts, rendant l'étreinte.

" Quoi de neuf man ? " Jasper donna un coup de poing dans le mien.

" Rien, rien et toi ? " Il haussa les épaules.

" Comme d'hab. "

" Où sont Pixie et Rose ? " Demanda Bella se retirant d'Emmett.

" Elles sont déjà en cours, elles t'attendent. "

" Oh, okay, merci. " Elle sourit et se tourna pour me donner un rapide baiser avant de partir, mais je tirai son poignet, amenant son dos contre moi.

" Depuis quand as-tu cours avec ces deux filles détournées ? " Je passai mes bras autour d'elle.

Je vis le roulement d'yeux de mes bro's, Emmett sortir une clope et j'étais étonné qu'il ne s'était pas encore fait prendre. Jasper le taquina à propos de son patch de salope. Du moins c'était comme qu'il l'appellait.

" Depuis que j'ai changé mon emploi du temps, pour un certain garçon. " Elle tapota mon nez.

" Oh, c'est agréable. Je suis sûr que c'est un homme heureux. "

" J'aimerais le penser. " Elle se retira lentement. " Embrasse-moi " Me taquina-t-elle.

" Oui madame ! " Je la tirai fermement contre moi et lui donnai un baiser passionné.

" N'oublie pas de respirer Bella ! " Le rire tonitruant d'Emmett nous interrompit et elle se retira en rougissant.

Je ne pouvais pas en vouloir à Emmett... j'adorais quand elle rougissait.

Elle partit en courant en cours et je la fessai de nouveau.

Ouais, j'adorais son cul... et alors ? Il était parfait !

" Je serai le premier en cours, je suppose... " Jasper haussa les épaules.

" Bien sûr mec. " Emmett tapota son dos, exhalant une bouffée.

" A plus tard les mecs. " Il se tourna.

" Alors comment tu vas ? " Je m'appuyai contre le mur à côté d'Emmett.

" La même merde bro, tu sais déjà quoi. " Il rit me donnant un coup de coude.

" Comment va Rose ? " Je souris.

" Ouais - elle va bien. Je l'emmène dehors ce soir. "

Je roulai mes yeux. " Lave-toi les dents. "

" Va te faire foutre. " Il rit jetant sa cigarette par terre, je l'écrasai pour lui.

" Tu me rendrais ce service ? " Le taquinai-je.

Il gronda. " Autant que j'adorerais te montrer ma gentillesse, je vais en cours. " Il tapota mon épaule.

" Okay, à plus. "

" A plus. " Cria-t-il sur son épaule.

Je le suivis arrivant lentement à ma classe.

Cette journée semblait être une brise, si libre et lisse.

" Hey Jess... Mike... " Je souris marchant avec eux en direction de la cafétéria, je verrais Bella bientôt.

" Salut Edward ! " Jess sourit. " Hey mec ! " Mike ricana m'en donnant 5 en passant à côté de lui.

J'arrivai finalement à la cafétéria et je vis exactement ce que j'avais prévu de voir toute la journée.

Bella rit de son merveilleux rire, avant de me remarquer, ce qui fit seulement s'éclairer son visage.

" Edward ! " Elle rit.

Putain Rosalie, elle partageait déjà un plateau de frites avec elle et Pixie. (_NT : Seraient-ce des fétichistes des frites, ils n'ont que ça à manger dans cette cafette ? Perso à la mienne y'en avait jamais_…)

" Salut, mon cœur. " Je me positionnai derrière elle, embrassant le sommet de sa tête.

" Hey Masen. " Sourit Rose.

" Hey tout le monde, quoi de neuf ? " Dis-je prenant une chaise à côté de Bella.

Je la laissai m'alimenter de quelques frites.

" Aw... " Pixie inclina sa tête sur l'épaule de Jasper.

" Aw. " Emmett donna un coup de coude à Jasper.

" AW ! " Jasper rit participant à la plaisanterie.

Tout le monde nous regardait fixement.

Bella rougit et enterra son visage dans mon épaule.

" AW. " J'imitai l'ennui.

Bella rit dans mon épaule et je l'attirai sur mes genoux.

" Fermez-la, Bâtards. " Sifflai-je à mes bro's.

" Elle a commencé ! " Emmett indiqua Pixie.

" Tu as terminé. " Elle lui tira la langue.

" Bon point. " Marmonna-t-il.

" _Doooonc._.. Bella, tu découches ce soir ? " Elle cligna de l'œil dramatiquement.

" Oui Pixie. " Bella imita son ton, mais échoua. Ca ne sonnait pas ennuyeux.

" C'est bien. Amuse-toi bien Bella, nous te kidnapperons demain - directement après les cours. " Dit Rose en ouvrant son soda.

Je gémis.

" Il faudra être patient Edward. " Sourit Pixie.

" Hey – lèche bottes, ce n'est pas juste toi. " Murmura Jasper.

" Vous aussi. "

" Ouais, si au moins on pouvait aller dans un club de strip-tease ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là. " Sourit Emmett d'un air satisfait.

Rose lui envoya un coup de poing dans ses côtes.

" Bébé, c'était juste une blague… merde. " Il tressaillit.

Je passai mes bras fermement autour de Bella, jouissant du reste de la période de déjeuner.

Je la fis descendre de mes genoux quand la cloche sonna. Cette heure passa dix fois plus rapidement que le reste de la journée... probablement parce que j'étais avec mes amis, glandant... et riant tout le temps... Quoi qu'il en soit c'était travaillé.

Puisque j'étais de si bonne humeur, je me portai volontaire pour jeter la merde de tout le monde, ouais, ils me remercièrent, j'étais devenu agréable.

Quand nous nous séparâmes, Bella rougit quand je pris sa main, la/nous dirigeant vers le cours.

J'admettais que je ne m'habituais pas aux gens nous fixant. Je savais qu'ils ne nous fixaient pas pour m'énerver... Je suis sûr qu'ils étaient juste, je ne sais pas, intéressés ? Mais Bella rougissait toujours en descendant le hall. Je lui souris.

Je me mis à son niveau tandis que nous marchions. J'embrassai sa joue et chuchotai, " Sommes-nous embarrassés ? " Je plaisantais pendant que je serrais sa main.

" Non. Je ne peux juste pas croire que nous sommes ensemble. " Elle haussa les épaules.

" Pourquoi, c'est une mauvaise chose ? " Je souris.

" Pas une bonne chose, une très bonne chose. " Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa ma joue.

" Merveilleux. " Je ris, l'entraînant à l'intérieur.

Nous prîmes nos places. Notre stupide professeur était de retour et mit un film. Je n'y prêtai pas attention, pour regarder Bella tout le temps. Mais elle insista pour le voir parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu donc j'arrêtais de la distraire pour qu'elle puisse le voir.

Il faisait sombre dans la pièce, rien à part le rougeoiement de l'écran du projecteur. Car, aussi observatrice qu'était Bella, j'avais été étonné elle n'avait pas remarqué que j'avais approché ma chaise près de la sienne. Mais j'avais remarqué le petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres et je sus immédiatement qu'elle en était bien consciente.

Je le pris comme un encouragement et pris sa main dans la mienne, la caressant doucement avec mon pouce.

" Je t'aime. " Lui chuchotai-je dans son oreille.

" Mmm. " Elle sourit, prenant ma main et la caressant à son tour. " Je suis enthousiaste pour ce soir. " Chuchota-t-elle, se tournant vers moi pour me sourire.

Putain, c'était si tentant. Je veux dire que tout le monde parlait, personne ne prêtait attention, pas même le prof ! C'était foutrement sombre aussi, personne ne verrait rien. Je pourrais juste balayer ce putain de bureau et y claquer son dos pour l'embrasser comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain.

Ce que je voulais lui faire.

Je soupirai lourdement, essayant de garder mes mains à moi.

Avec mes pensées, je pourrais avoir besoin d'aller à l'église, ce dimanche, avec mes parents de nouveau.

J'essayai de me contrôler et la cloche sonna, j'étais reconnaissant de l'entendre.

Je sautai de ma chaise, avec impatience.

_Enfin _!

" Attends. " Bella rit poussant sa chaise, me suivant.

Je l'attendai à l'extérieur de la classe. Aussitôt qu'elle apparut, après tous les autres, je pris sa main dans la mienne et la tirai vers les portes extérieures.

" Hey les gars ! " Sourit Pixie, étreignant Bella.

" Hey Pixie ! Rose ! " Elle étreignit les deux en même temps.

" Oh Bella ! J'ai séché la dernière période et je suis allée à la maison pour t'empaqueter quelques affaires. "

" Tu as séché - empaqueté quoi ? -" Bella se retira brusquement s'appuyant contre moi, les yeux écarquillés.

" Hey les filles. " Marmonnai-je, elles inclinèrent la tête, prêtant attention à Pixie et son nouveau plan.

" Pour notre pyjama party. " Elle cligna de l'œil.

" Vas-y. " Rose retira un sac noir et le passa à Bella.

Bella me sourit avec hésitation avant de prendre le sac. " Merci... Pixie. " Sourit-elle.

" Bien... nous ferions mieux d'y aller. " La pressai-je, j'avais un plan.

" Pourquoi tant de hâte ? " Rit Bella.

" Je veux t'apprendre à conduire. "

" Conduire ? " Ses yeux s'élargirent, elle rit, incrédule.

" Ma moto. "

" Merde Edward, tu as planifié un désastre ? " Emmett rit, donnant un coup de coude à Jasper, qui participa.

" Oh la ferme ! " Rit Pixie. " Je pense que c'est mignon... bonne chance Bella. " Elle sourit.

" Ouais, cependant ne revenez pas dans le pétrin... nous avons des plans pour vous demain soir. " Sourit Rose.

" Non. " Bella rit sottement.

" A plus ! " Appelai-je sur mon épaule vers ma moto, mettant mon casque et la mettant en marche.

Bella étreignit chacun, elle le faisait toujours. Mon impatience grandissait.

Je fis accélérer le moteur ce qui fit bondir Bella. " Okay, okay ! " Elle étreignit Pixie en dernier. " Tellement impatient ! " Marmonna-t-elle, je lis ses lèvres clairement, je rigolai. Elle était adorable quand elle semblait blasée.

Elle trottina vers moi, mit rapidement son casque et sauta derrière moi.

Je démarrai aussitôt que ses bras se raidirent autour de moi.

Je voulais être seul avec Bella et je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps.

Maintenant que tout... toutes les conneries étaient finies, je voulais juste être avec elle et la faire sourire. Je voulais l'embrasser, la toucher... et être juste un petit ami et un putain de bon, sans peur, ou le soucis de la blesser. Je voulais lui montrer que je pouvais l'aimer avec tout ce que j'avais en moi, que je pourrais, en fait, prendre bien soin d'elle. Je voulais qu'elle ait confiance en moi avec tout ce qu'elle avait... et une petite voix derrière ma tête me dit qu'elle le faisait _déjà_.

* * *

Alors ce chapitre?

Prochain chapitre : BIOLOGY HOMEWORK (Devoir de biologie)

INFO IMPORTANTE : Je travaille depuis peu et comme je suis mon propre patron, j'ai un emploi du temps de ministre. Alors il me sera désormais impossible de poster deux jours par semaine. Je ne publierai donc que le SAMEDI. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.

Bientôt pour la suite!

**REVIEW=TEASER**


	17. BIOLOGY HOMEWORK

**DISCLAIMER **: Les personages et l'univers bien aimé de Twilight appartient encore et toujours à Stéphenie Meyer. Et cette histoire est à ANNEMARIECULLEN. Moi je ne fais que traduire ;)

Encore merci à ma super Bêta, Phika17 qui fait un super boulot de relectrice (et d'auteur aussi)

Merci aussi à toutes les revieweuses, lectrices et 'alerteuses' (j'invente des mots, j'ai pas le droit?^^)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 16 : BIOLOGY HOMEWORK**

« Pourquoi sommes-nous chez toi ? » Rit Bella, jetant son sac par terre à côté de ma moto.

« Je ne peux pas dire au revoir à ma maman et mon papa ? » J'inclinai la tête vers la Mercedes de mon père. Je savais que j'avais le plus grand sourire satisfait sur mon visage.

« Aw, je suis désolée ! Bien sûr ! J'aimerais revoir tes parents. » Bella descendit de la moto, lentement, tandis que j'enlevais les clés du neiman. (_NT : C'est là où on met la clé pour démarrer_)

« Bien. » Souris-je. Je pris son casque et le plaçai autour du guidon à côté du mien.

Je donnai un coup de pied à la béquille et descendis de ma moto. Elle m'attendait sur le trottoir et je pris sa main avec impatience. Elle jeta son sac autour de son épaule et commença à marcher avec moi vers les marches de ma maison.

« Tu ne voudrais pas cacher ce sac...? » Ris-je.

« Oh... merde ! J'ai oublié ! » Elle rougit.

Je souris, en lui prenant le sac. « Merde, il est un peu lourd, Bella ! »

Elle jeta ses mains en l'air. « Je n'ai eu aucun rapport avec cela, je jure ! » Chuchota-t-elle.

« Je sais mon amour, je sais. » Je jetai le sac dans les buissons.

« Malin. » Elle roula des yeux.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil, l'attirant en haut des marches du porche puis j'ouvris la porte d'entrée.

« Maman ! Papa ? » Appelai-je, Bella ferma la porte derrière nous.

Bella sourit et serra ma main. Putain. Je parie qu'elle devenait aussi impatiente que moi.. Nous n'avions jamais vraiment passé de temps seul ensemble encore et, maintenant que nous pouvions, c'est comme si c'était relégué au second plan. Je gémis.

« Bella ! » Esmé poussa un cri, en descendant les marches. Elle portait une belle robe rouge.

Je me battai avec la forte envie de sautiller.

Finalement ! La maison est à moi.

« Bonjour Esmé. » Dit Bella timidement. Je suppose qu'elle pourrait dire que je devenais excité, trop excité pour que mes parents partent, parce qu'elle serra ma main.

Esmé enleva sa main de la mienne pour une grande étreinte.

« Vous êtes magnifique Esmé ! » Sourit Bella.

« Salut fils, Bella ! » Carlisle apparut vêtu de son smoking, avec une cravate rouge. Toujours assorti à maman.

« Tu es beau papa. » Souris-je.

« Elle m'y a forcé. » Il brossa les manches de son smoking.

« Vous êtes beau, Carlisle. » Bella rit sottement.

« Merci Bella. » Il sourit.

Je me tournai pour faire face à Esmé qui rassemblait ses affaires et une valise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cette valise... est-ce...? » J'en remarquai un autre près la porte d'entrée.

« Oh ! Oh chéri, nous avons oublié de te le dire ! » Esmé soupira.

« Et bien... Je suis sûre que Bella t'a dit que nous allions à une fête ce soir... »

« Ouais, elle me l'a dit. » Je souris à Bella, qui était maintenant à mon côté.

« Bien... il y a une autre fête et nous allons être dehors pendant tout le week-end. » Carlisle sourit.

Partis pendant le week-end ?! Putain ouais ! Je souris et je sentis que Bella me donna un coup de coude, heureusement, mes parents ne l'avaient pas vu.

« Ca va aller ? » Esmé apparut devant moi, sceptique, je pense qu'elle a confiance en moi.

« Au revoir fiston, _Sois sage _! Au revoir Bella. » Il sourit portant les bagages vers la voiture.

« Ca va aller, maman... Bella va rester et m'aider avec la Biologie, puis nous allons regarder un film. » Je souris, le sourire en coin aimant de ma mère avait grandi au cours des années.

Bella râla à côté de moi, quand je parlai de Biologie. Je souris d'un air satisfait, tandis que je serrai ma mère dans mes bras et lui fis un baiser sur la joue.

« Fait attention à lui, Bella. » Esmé s'attarda dans l'embrasure et me donna un regard sévère.

« Je le ferai. » Bella sourit et Esmé se détendit et sourit en retour.

Ils étaient partis.

« Devoir de Biologie ? » Dit Bella aussitôt que la porte d'entrée fut fermée.

Je me tournai pour lui faire face. Elle croisa ses bras à travers sa poitrine. Bella rétrécit ses yeux.

« Quoi ? » Je souris d'un air satisfait marchant vers elle, elle commença à reculer.

« Devoirs de Biologie ? » Répéta-t-elle, cette fois en riant sous cape, elle recula toujours arrivant contre le mur maintenant. Elle éclata de rire.

« Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ? » Souris-je, plaçant mes mains de chaque côté de son visage.

Elle secoua sa tête, son rire diminua lentement.

« Mmmm » Elle sourit.

« Quoi ? »

« Ca me rappelle des choses. » Elle sourit, passant ses mains autour de mon cou.

« Des choses d'il y a deux jours ? » Je souris d'un air satisfait.

Elle haussa les épaules. « Ouais, je suppose. »

« Je ne me souviens pas. » Mentis-je, comment pourrai-je oublier.

Elle enleva ses mains de mon cou et gifla mon torse.

« Bébé, je blague... » Je frottai ma poitrine et fis semblant de tressaillir, pour sa satisfaction. « Je ne pourrais pas oublier... jamais. » Chuchotai-je, me penchant près d'elle.

« Bien. » Elle sourit et embrassa ma joue.

« Que veux-tu faire ? »

« J'ai bien aimé cette idée de m'apprendre à conduire la moto. » Elle mordit sa lèvre.

« Moi aussi. Oh, j'ai un cadeau pour toi. »

« Edward ! » Gémit-elle. « Tu n'as pas à m'offrir quoi que ce soit. »

« C'est ton droit, mais je veux te donner quelque chose. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Je reviens tout de suite. »

Je courus jusqu'à ma chambre et trouvai son cadeau sur ma table de chevet encombrée. Il était bleu. Je le saisis dans mes mains et retournai rapidement en bas pour la rejoindre. Je descendis aléatoirement les marches et tombai presque, mais je me rattrapai rapidement. Je ne voulais pas vraiment merder son cadeau, ça aurait été une connerie.

Je la trouvai assise sur le canapé dans le salon, me souriant. Elle se leva et sourit.

« Edward ! »

Je ris. « Il est pour toi. »

« Edward ! Merci beaucoup, je l'adore, WOW ! » Ses yeux miroitèrent. Elle ressemblait à un ange.

Je lui donnai son propre casque de moto bleu.

« Techniquement je ne t'ai pas acheté quoi que ce soit. » Je souris d'un air satisfait.

« Mais -»

« C'était mon premier casque...- il était noir au début... mais je l'ai peint pour toi. » Je souris.

Elle le fit glisser sur elle, faisant descendre le verre teinté sur son visage. « Alors, à quoi je ressemble ? »

« Sexy. » Je souris et la tirai dans mes bras.

« Embrasse-moi ! » Elle rit à travers la protection teintée de son casque.

« Je-le-ferai-si-je-pouvais-mais-je-ne-peux-pas. » Je souris d'un air satisfait.

Elle comprit et enleva son casque qu'elle plaça sur la petite table. Elle me poussa sur le sofa, se plaçant sur moi.

Ses lèvres ne quittèrent jamais les miennes, je ne la laisserai pas faire. Je la voulais si mal… putain si mal. J'enveloppai mes bras autour d'elle pour la presser plus contre moi.

« Mmm... Edward, m'apprendras-tu à conduire maintenant ? » Elle se retira brusquement et plaça des baisers doux sur mon cou, elle me pinça même.

J'étais sur le point de me tuer, elle était bonne, trop bonne.

« O... ouais. » Bégayai-je, merde...

« Ouais ? » Elle se retira de mon cou et me sourit.

« Ouais, allons-y avant qu'il pleuve. Je vais prendre ton sac, tiens-toi prête. » Je m'assis, avec elle toujours dans mes bras. Elle se défit de mes bras et mit son casque.

« Que ne ferai-je pas pour toi, Masen ! » Elle appela après moi.

J'ouvris la porte d'entrée, c'était déjà nuageux, mais aucun signe qu'il pleuvrait, bientôt du moins. Je pris son sac, le sortis des buissons et retournai à l'intérieur.

« Okay ! Je suis prête ! » Elle sortit avec son casque sur sa tête et trébucha presque, comme toujours, je la rattrapai.

« Attention cowgirl. » Ris-je, jetant son sac sur le sofa.

« Je suis ta cowgirl. »

Merde, essayait-elle de me tuer ? Parce que ça marchait. Ma cowgirl. Cela pouvait seulement signifier tant de choses. Je gémis. (_NT : Edward se prendrait-il pour un étalon ?^^)_

« Allons-y, avant que je ne fasse quelque chose de stupide. »

Bien que je la voulais, je ne voulais pas lui faire ça. Pas maintenant... après tout ce qui était arrivé, ce ne serait pas la meilleure chose à faire... peu importe comment ça sonnait bien. Je voulais juste passer du temps avec elle et apprendre à la connaître.

Je ne voulais plus être cet Edward Masen désormais, celui qui voyait seulement les filles pour leur corps et ce qu'elles faisaient de bien avec le mien. Je voulais le respect de Bella, je suppose, la confiance... et l'amour si ce n'était pas trop. Je souris, parce que je savais qu'elle me les donnerait.

Je pris sa main et la conduisis à l'extérieur.

« Edward, j'ai peur. » Elle s'arrêta à ma moto.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, il n'y a aucune raison mon amour... Je te tiendrais tout le temps. » Je souris d'un air satisfait à cette pensée.

« Promis ? » Elle sourit.

« Juré. » Je souris et m'assis sur la moto, mettant mon casque. Je reculai pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir devant moi.

« C'est illégal, tu sais. » Elle sourit, ajustant son casque.

« Oh, je sais, mais la clairière est littéralement juste là. » J'indiquai les bois, il y avait un chemin de terre battue qui était moelleuse, aucune chance que Bella se fasse mal.

Elle prit place devant moi et soupira lourdement. Je glissai mes pieds sur le rebord et elle fit la même chose, plaçant ses pieds sur les miens.

« Mets ça, je ne veux pas que tu attrapes des ampoules. » Je lui passais les gants, m'assurant qu'ils étaient fermement en place.

« Merci. » Elle sourit.

Je me glissai près d'elle et elle rit sottement.

« Okay... que dois-je faire ? »

« D'abord, je dois mettre en marche. » J'embrassai son épaule, qui était vraiment chaude. Je me penchai vers elle et posai mon menton sur son épaule, elle rit.

« Comment tu fais ? »

« Comme cela. » Je guidai sa main vers la clé que j'avais déjà placée dans le neiman. Elle hésita d'abord, mais elle se détendit immédiatement quand sa main resta sous la mienne.

Elle sursauta contre moi quand la vibration de la moto commença, elle glapit même.

« Je – Je ne peux pas faire ça, Edward. » Sa main saisit mon jean, le serrant fermement.

« Si, tu peux ! » Dis-je par dessus le bruit du moteur. « Je reste derrière toi, regarde -» je me blottis tout près d'elle, elle se détendit et fondit en moi.

« De toute façon, je ne vais nul part, mes mains resteront sur les tiennes. »

« Oh, okay... » Elle respira à fond, je sentis son tremblement contre mon torse.

« Relax, Bella. »

« C'est illégal. » Elle rit nerveusement, essayant toujours de s'en sortir, merde !

« Et ? » Je ris, plaçant ses mains sous les miennes, sur les poignées.

« Imagine si mon père devait nous attraper. »

« Il te lâcherait, souviens-toi ? » Plaisantai-je.

« Ouais, c'est vrai.. » Elle se tourna vers moi, elle frappa mon casque d'un ton moqueur.

« Bien, tu es prête ? »

« Ouais. »

« Bien, c'est le frein... » Je mis ma main sur la sienne et freinai, je fis glisser mes pieds de sous les siens et les mis sur la route pour nous garder équilibrés. Elle inclina la tête, comprenant. « Et ça ce sont les gaz... je suppose que tu pourrais dire ça... je ne sais pas. » Je n'étais pas un grand connaisseur des putains de noms sur les motos. Tout que je savais c'était comment les conduire et les diriger et c'était déjà bien. Elle inclina la tête. Je déplaçai doucement la poignée, prudent pour ne pas nous faire voler. Ses doigts étaient si doux contre ma moto, comme si elle était faite de verre ou quelque chose comme ça.

« Prête ? » Je maintenais la moto entre mes jambes tendues.

« Non. » Hurla-t-elle.

« Ridicule, Bella. » J'embrassai encore son épaule.

« Merde, j'aurais dû te donner une veste ! »

« Non, ça va... » Elle glapit, évidemment que ça n'allait pas.

« Tiens -» Je la lâchai et enlevai la mienne. « Mets ça. »

« Mais et toi ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Bella. » Dis-je sévèrement.

« Merci. » Elle inclina la tête, la mettant sur ses épaules.

« Bien alors... » Je me plaquai contre elle et elle plaça ses mains sur les poignées, avec les miennes placées sur les siennes.

« Et si je tombe ? »

« Bella -»

« Bien okay... » Elle inclina la tête et respira à fond.

« Commence par tourner la poignée lentement et vas-y doucement. »

« Bien... » Elle hésita. Je glissai mes pieds à l'arrière des siens et elle reposa les siens sur les miens.

Elle bougea lentement sous mes mains, demandant presque la permission avant chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait. Bella était si gentille et douce. Je n'avais pas vraiment le temps pour jouir de ça autant que je le voulais, parce que, sinon, je lui parlerai de ça tout le temps.

« Maintenant va doucement sur ce chemin de terre battue là-bas. » Je lâchai prise doucement et indiquai le chemin de terre battue qui mène à _notre_ clairière, avant de rapidement placer mes mains les siennes.

« Comme ça ? » Elle tourna à gauche très doucement.

« Parfait, Bella ! » Ris-je.

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Vraiment ? » Je souris.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je fais. » Elle rit nerveusement.

« Tais-toi, tu t'en sors bien. » Je souris.

« Une fois que nous serons à la clairière, je te laisserai aller plus vite... il y a un morceau de terre solide où tu pourras aller. »

« Tu es fou ! » Hurla-t-elle.

« Non, je sais que tu peux le faire Bella. »

« Tu es dingue ! »

Le chemin de terre prit fin juste droit devant, avec le morceau de terre solide commençant à la fin de la trace de saletés. Je m'étais entraîné sur cette partie quand j'avais eu ma moto, avant d'avoir mon permis. Je m'entraînai toujours ici. Je souris jusqu'à mes oreilles, parce que maintenant j'entraînais Bella.

« Je ne sais pas Edward... je ne pense pas que je puisse. »

« Trop tard, Swan, tu dois le faire, prépare-toi. » Je me rapprochai d'elle et passai mes mains autour d'elle – juste au cas où.

« Merde ! » Elle hurla, elle était tendue.

« Allons-y » Je ris derrière elle.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre.

J'ai essayé d'être assez claire lors du cours de pilotage, mais si c'est pas le cas, je me traine à vos pieds et implore votre pardon.

Prochain chapitre samedi, il s'appellera : Born To Be Wild (si j'ai plein de reviews, je ferai mon possible pour poster avant ;))

Bientôt pour la suite!

**REVIEW=TEASER**


	18. BORN TO THE WILD

**DISCLAIMER **: L'univers et les personnages Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et cette histoire à ANNEMARIECULLEN.

Merci beaucoup à Phika17 pour sa super lecture et correction.

Et encore merci à vous pour vos mises en alertes, reviews et surtout lecture. Je tiens tout de même à préciser que je ne mords absolument pas et que j'adore qu'on me dise si j'ai bien fait ou pas mon travail de traductrice. XD

Ce chapitre était traduit alors comme promis, je le poste en avance. En plus j'ai reçu (enfin) mon DVD New Moon *_hystèrique_* alors ce soir c'est matage en folie des deux premiers volets autour d'une bonne pizza, qu'y a t-il de mieux? Être dans les bras de Robobo lors du visionage? Oui ben on peut pas tout avoir non plus. lol.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 17 : BORN TO BE WILD**

Je mis les gaz pour elle. Je n'osais pas aller vite, je laissais l'aiguille du compteur entre 40 et 50 km/h. Je ne voulais pas donner une crise cardiaque à la pauvre fille. Le vent nous frappait de toutes les directions. Je pensais qu'y aller seul était super, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ça. J'aimais tout ça, plus j'avais Bella dans mes bras, plus son parfum était incroyable. Elle sentait comme le paradis, le freesia et les fraises, c'en était presque honteux. Ses cheveux chatouillaient mon cou quand le vent soufflait dans plusieurs directions.

« Je l'ai fait ! » Cria-t-elle. « Edward ! Je l'ai fait ! » Elle ressemblait à un innocent et adorable enfant... Elle était si excitée. Elle enleva presque ses mains du guidon, je dus resserrer ma poigne sur ses mains. Je suppose que Bella Swan n'était pas si 'Sainte-ni-touche' après tout, peut-être qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été ? Ou peut-être l'avais-je cassée ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne jouait pas de cette image devant moi, j'aimais cette Bella... Mais j'étais sûr qu'elle était comme ça tout le temps, elle le cachait probablement derrière une fausse image qu'elle feignait pour ce _crétin_.

« Je te l'avais dit ! Regarde-toi ! Tu conduis une Harley ! » Je ris, j'étais si fier d'elle. Je voulais que ça soit toujours comme ça. Je voulais lui faire essayer de nouvelles choses avec moi, guérir ses craintes. Je voulais que nous puissions faire n'importe quoi tant que nous étions l'un avec l'autre. Deux jours ou pas. L'amour n'était pas une question de temps de toute façon. N'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, je n'avais pas dû attendre une putain d'année pour aller de l'avant et lui dire ce que je ressentais... Je veux dire pourquoi attendre si longtemps pour dire à quelqu'un que vous l'aimez ? Si vous le savez ici et maintenant, donc pourquoi ce ne serait pas le bon moment ? Attendre vous donne seulement une question de plus, non ? Ouais - je connaissais ma connerie.

Je la laissai conduire tout droit un peu plus longtemps. Nous aimions clairement tous les deux ça. Cependant, je savais que ce ne serait pas pendant longtemps. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil au ciel et la prédiction de Pixie était juste. Il allait y avoir une sorte de tempête. Les nuages étaient gris sombre… Ne pouvant pas avoir un air plus provoquant. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps nous étions là jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à pleuvoir sur nous... Mais ça n'importait pas parce que j'avais prévu de nous sortir de là dès que possible.

« Bien, commence à ralentir un peu. » Sa main se déplaça sous mes conseils et lentement j'enlevais mes pieds de sous les siens attendant que la moto s'arrête.

Elle tremblait devant moi, probablement à cause des vibrations de la moto, ou du moins je l'espérais... J'espérais qu'elle ne soit pas effrayée.

La moto s'arrêta doucement, à ma grande surprise. Je plantai mes pieds par terre, et Bella me bâtit pour éteindre le moteur. Je lui souris, impressionné.

« C'était incroyable ! » Elle rit. Je mis la béquille et elle descendit immédiatement de la moto.

« Alors tu aimes ça ? » Souris-je, descendant de la moto.

Elle ôta son casque et secoua ses cheveux libres. Elle était incroyablement belle. Je prêtais à peine attention à sa réponse, mais je pense que tout ce blabla était un oui.

« Oh Edward ! » Elle jeta ses bras à mon cou et sautilla. « Merci, merci, merci ! » Elle serra sa prise autour de mon cou et embrassa ma mâchoire. « Merci ! C'était incroyable ! Je l'ai fait ! » Elle rit et porta ses mains à sa bouche, elle était muette.

« Bien sûr que tu l'as fait Bella, je savais que tu pourrais le faire. » J'embrassai son nez et enveloppai mes bras autour d'elle.

Je suppose que ça ne l'avait pas vraiment encore frappée, parce qu'elle se retira brusquement de moi et commença à crier.

« Je l'ai fait ! Je l'ai fait ! » Elle sautilla. On aurait dit un petit enfant dans une confiserie, ou quelque chose dans le genre... Elle était... Folle, mais d'une façon adorable.

« Tu l'as fait ! » Plaisantai-je. J'étais si fier d'elle à ce moment. J'aimais son excitation, c'était contagieux.

Elle sauta dans mes bras et je la fis tourner. Ses jambes m'enveloppèrent et ses cheveux se balancèrent lâchement. Son rire était beau, comme le chant des anges - elle était mon ange. Je ris avec elle, ressemblant à un parfait idiot, mais je m'en fichais. J'avais remarqué qu'avec elle, je me fichais de tout, ces temps-ci. Il était si facile d'être moi-même avec Bella, sans avoir à faire attention à tout le monde. Je me sentais comme si je pouvais lui dire et faire quoi que ce soit et ça n'importerait ou changerait rien... Je me sentais libre avec elle.

« Umph ! » Mon dos gifla le sol. J'avais été un peu trop libre parce que je trébuchai et je l'emmenai avec moi. Bien sûr, je réussis à ce qu'elle tombe sur moi. J'attendis ses cris perçants et grondant... Mais elle commença juste à rire. Je ris quand elle réussit même à renifler, c'était adorable.

« Ahh... Oh Edward... » Elle calma son rire et reposa sa tête sur ma poitrine et elle soupira de contentement.

« Je suis très fier de toi. » J'embrassai le sommet de sa tête et posai mes bras sur ses reins.

Elle me sourit timidement.

« Je t'aime Bella. » Je souris d'un air satisfait et plaçai un baiser sur son nez.

« Je t'aime aussi. » Elle sursauta, alors que les nuages au-dessus de nous commencèrent à tonner.

« Bella a peur d'un petit coup de tonnerre ? » La taquinai-je. Je caressai ses cheveux pendant qu'elle enterrait son visage dans ma chemise.

« La ferme Edward ! » Siffla-t-elle et elle sursauta encore à un autre grondement. Je ne pensais pas que _cela_ l'effrayait.

« Bien, bien. Viens, rentrons avant qu'il ne commence à pleuvoir. » Je m'assis lentement et elle était toujours dans mes bras.

« Bella ? » Demandai-je, alors qu'elle ne se relevait pas.

« Désolée – Je suis juste un petit peu secouée. » Elle leva sa main pour me montrer son petit tremblement.

« Tu vas bien ? » Je pris sa main dans les miennes et embrassai chaque articulation. Ses mains s'arrêtèrent lentement de trembler.

« ...bien, bien on peut y aller maintenant ? » Elle se leva et se brossa pour enlever la saleté et l'herbe. Elle était magnifique quand elle portait ma veste en cuir... Peut-être j'envisagerai de la lui laisser.

Je ris. « Oui Bella... Nous pouvons y aller maintenant. »

« Okay. » Sourit-elle.

« Je vais conduire puisque tu ne tiens pas le coup. » Je souris d'un air satisfait en me levant, et en brossant l'herbe qu'il y avait sur moi.

« Hey -» elle leva ses mains en l'air. « Je t'en prie. »

« Je ne sais pas toi, mais je me ferai bien un film. » Souris-je. Je pris sa main dans la mienne pour la ramener à la moto. Je mis mon casque mais pas les gants, je les mis juste dans ma poche.

« Oh ? Quel film ? » Elle prit son casque et se glissa sur la moto.

« Hmm... quelque chose d'effrayant, je te veux dans mes bras ce soir. » Je lui souris d'un air satisfait, m'installant devant elle.

« Malgré le fait que j'aimerais protester... ça paraît bien. » Elle rit sous cape.

Je donnai un coup de pied dans le kick et mis en marche ma moto.

« Prête ? » Dis-je.

« Oui. » Elle était prête, prête pour moi. Au moins ça sonnait comme ça. _(NT : Coquin ;))_

« Accroche-toi. » Elle serra immédiatement ses bras autour de mon torse, alors que je reculai vers le morceau de terre solide où Bella avait roulé, j'étais vraiment fier d'elle... et ce ne serait pas la dernière fois... je m'en assurerai.

Pendant que nous roulions, le tonnerre reprit et je sentis Bella avoir un mouvement de recul.

« On y est bientôt ? » Elle poussa des cris.

« Presque. » J'arrivai sur le chemin de terre solide et repris de la vitesse, je voulais la sortir de ce temps orageux et rentrer à la maison.

Quoi que je ne regrettais pas de l'avoir emmenée dehors, la voir conduire ma moto si librement était étonnant à voir, temps orageux ou pas... Ca valait bien ça.

La maison vide apparut de la forêt verte et j'entrais dans le garage ouvert. D'habitude je garais ma moto derrière près de la porte de la cuisine, mais quand il pleuvait, je la rentrais toujours ici... Ce n'était pas comme si c'était une pièce pas faite pour ça, je veux dire que le garage de mon père était si fichtrement énorme que je pourrais mettre ma moto dans un coin et personne ne l'aurait remarquée.

J'éteignis le moteur et je mis mon casque sur le guidon et Bella le fit aussi. Elle mit la béquille pour moi et enleva ses pieds placés sur les miens pour descendre, je la suivis.

« Merci encore pour m'avoir emmenée dehors... Je suis désolée que nous ayons du rentrer tôt... j'aurais aimé rester -»

« Bella... j'ai adoré t'emmener dehors aujourd'hui, tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner... je me suis amusé... Je suis fier de toi, tu as été très courageuse. » Je souris, je me penchai à son niveau et lui donnai un baiser sur la joue, seulement pour la voir rougir.

Je me retirai et elle me sourit, sursautant encore après un autre coup de tonnerre.

« Alors pour le film ? » Je clignai de l'œil prenant sa main la traînant derrière moi, vers la maison.

« Umm... ouais. » Elle sourit.

« Bien, tu as faim ? »

« Un peu... » Elle mordit sa lèvre pulpeuse.

« Je vais te nourrir. » Je ris, je voulais m'occuper d'elle.

« Pop-corn ? Et soda ? Ou tu fais un putain de régime inutile ? » La taquinai-je. Je la soulevai et l'assis sur le tabouret de l'îlot de la cuisine.

« Mmm, ça sonne bien. Et je ne suis pas au régime. »

« Bien, parce que j'adore ton corps. » Je mordis l'intérieur de ma joue aussitôt après avoir dit ça, parce que je regrettais l'avoir dit à haute voix... c'est juste sorti, et ça ne m'aiderait pas.

« Vraiment ? » Son visage était rouge. Je traversai la cuisine pour prendre deux canettes de soda pour nous et je fouillai dans les placards pour les sacs de pop-corn.

« Ouais... je l'adore. » Chuchotai-je. Je trouvai le sac de pop-corn et le mis dans le micro-onde.

Le silence était maladroit et je ne pouvais pas la blâmer, c'était ma faute de dire quelque chose de si direct et stupide. Les seuls sons étaient le tonnerre et les pop-corn qui éclataient. Du coin de mes yeux, je vis qu'elle tressaillit à chaque coup de tonnerre. Je me contrôlai pour rester concentré sur ma tâche, je fis de gros efforts pour ne pas aller vers elle et la prendre dans mes bras. Particulièrement alors qu'elle portait toujours ma veste en cuir... elle était si... si... _tentante_.

Je réussis à me secouer de sa beauté et à retourner à la fabrication de la nourriture. Je commençai moi aussi à avoir faim. Je pris un grand bol et le plaçai sur le comptoir. Je décidai de garder ma bouche fermée pour ne pas dire autre chose. J'avais déjà dit n'importe quoi il y a une minute alors je ne voulais pas l'offenser davantage... Ca aurait été pas de chance si j'avais été à l'origine de ça.

Je me tournai alors et m'appuyai contre le comptoir seulement pour lui faire face. Je laissai mes coudes derrière moi sur le comptoir, puis je pris une profonde respiration. Je tins son regard fixe un instant, avant qu'elle ne rit sottement. Je ne l'avais pas offensée ? Je lui souris faiblement en retour, je ne savais pas vraiment où j'en étais avec elle. Les filles étaient... bizarres peut-être même bipolaires_.(NT : Il est gentil, merci du compliment)_ Elle pouvait se moquer de moi un instant et me mettre hors de moi la seconde suivante... Je ne savais vraiment pas à quoi m'attendre.

Mes pensées s'arrêtèrent quand elle me fixa aussi, avant qu'elle ne soupire.

Elle me sourit alors doucement. « J'aime le tien aussi. » Chuchota-t-elle.

* * *

Alors?

Je précise que le prochain est déjà traduit alors si vous êtes gentilles et que vous insistez beaucoup, il se peut qu'il arrive rapidement... ;)

Il s'appelle : THANK YOU FOR LOVIN ME

**REVIEW=TEASER**


	19. THANK YOU FOR LOVIN ME

**DISCLAIMER **: L'univers et les personnages Twilight appartiennent, bien sûr, à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire est, quant à elle, à ANNEMARIECULLEN.

Je tiens à rappeller à tout le monde que cette fic est Rated T pour le language et la 'violence' donc pas de lemon de prévu. En revanche, cette fic à une suite (je ne vous donnerai pas le titre, puisqu'il résume assez la suite de cette histoire ;)) qui est Rated M, avis à toutes les coquines (dont moi^^)

Encore merci à Phika17 pour sa correction et sa relecture. Si ce n'est pas encore fait, allez voir ce qu'elle écrit c'est génial.

Comme promis je poste à l'avance alors merci beaucoup à toutes pour votre enthousiasme à vouloir la suite. Je suis super ravie que cette histoire vous plaise.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 18 : THANK YOU FOR LOVIN ME**

Je lui souris, je ne savais pas quoi dire... sans que cela soit plus maladroit, donc je décidais d'être intelligent et de garder ma bouche fermée. J'avais fait assez de confessions ces deux derniers jours et, pour être honnête, je ne savais pas d'où ça venait. Je ne voulais pas l'écraser avec mes futurs plans en une nuit, donc j'avais juste décidé de survoler ça. Vous savez, lui sourire, rire, l'aider à oublier l'orage : qui devenait de plus en plus mauvais, je tressaillis moi-même de temps en temps. Mais, je pris mon air courageux, je savais que la maison avait un générateur, alors il n'y aurait aucun problème si l'électricité nous lâchait. Je cachai ma petite inquiétude avec un petit sourire satisfait sur mon visage, j'étais connu pour être bon à cela.

« Aïe ! Merde !! » J'apportai mon pouce à ma bouche et y soufflai. J'étais si pris dans mes pensées que j'avais oublié que le sac avait une étiquette d'avertissement disant « dangereusement chaud _»(NT : Vous croyez qu'il a ça aussi de collé sur lui ? ^^)_. J'ignorais toujours ces étiquettes de toute façon... Je voulais dire d'où la brûlure provenait probablement ? D'un accident de micro-onde. Que je suppose assez chaud, la moitié de la peau n'était pas belle à voir... je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas médecin... tout ce que je savais c'est que ça ne semblait pas très bon.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, tu vas bien ? » Bella accourut à mon côté.

« Je vais bien, je vais bien... je me suis juste brûlé. » Je soufflai sur mon doigt, tressaillant à la douleur.

« Laisse-moi voir. » Ses mains saisirent mon poignet, retirant brusquement mon autre main.

Je sifflai. « Non ça va, je m'en occupe. » Je me détournai d'elle en grimaçant, ça faisait diablement mal. (_NT : Il tabasse Jacob à coup de poing mais une petite brûlure et il fait sa chochotte ^^_)

Elle se tourna et apparut devant moi. « Non ! Edward, laisse-moi voir, s'il te plaît. » Elle tira sur ma main de nouveau.

« Bien… ce n'est rien de toute façon. » Je libérai ma main, la laissant la prendre.

« Aw, Edward... » Bella examina ma brûlure.

« Ca va, Bella. » Je roulai mes yeux, elle toucha la chair délicate et je tressaillis.

« Non, ça ne va pas, Edward. » Elle appuya sur la chair de nouveau.

« Aïe ! - merde ! Veux-tu arrêter de faire ça, ça fait mal ! » Grondai-je.

Elle m'étonna lorsqu'elle apporta mon pouce à ses lèvres, déposant un baiser doux sur mon pouce. _(Nt : Aww un bisou qui guérit tout, c'est mignon lol_) Alors qu'elle retira ses lèvres, elle souffla doucement sur la brûlure, laissant son doux souffle s'y attarder. « Là... » Elle redéposa un baiser . « Ca va… » elle sursauta au coup de tonnerre. « ...mieux. » Elle sourit timidement. Je lui souris jusqu'à mes oreilles, j'aimais la façon qu'elle avait de s'occuper de moi. Je pourrais m'y habituer.

« Un peu d'eau et ça ira. » Dit-elle doucement. Bella m'amena au lavabo et passa mon pouce sous l'eau froide. Je tressaillis, mais essayai de retrouver mes moyens. Bien sûr, Bella était si observatrice.

« Ca fait mal ? »

Je grognai.

Elle attendit patiemment ma réponse. Je soupirai lourdement avant de lui répondre.

« Un peu. »

Un autre grondement de tonnerre arriva, tandis que Bella bandait ma brûlure. Bien que j'insistais que ce n'était rien et qu'il n'y avait pas besoin d'un tel traitement, elle me grondait toujours et m'assura que ça pouvait s'infecter et mal en plus. Donc je rangeai ma virilité et mis ma fierté de côté, tandis que ma petite amie s'occupait de, ce qu'elle appela, le 'boo-boo'.

« Okay, Okay. Je suis tout bandé, pouvons-nous s'il te plaît aller voir le film maintenant ? » Grognai-je, quand elle mit fin au toucher sur mon pouce et l'embrassant une dernière fois, avant de m'envoyer un regard sévère.

« Merci... » Marmonnai-je.

« Pas de problème. » Elle tressaillit alors qu'un flash éclaira la pièce et se précipita directement dans mes bras.

J'enveloppai mes bras sur ses reins. Je n'hésitais pas à l'appuyer contre moi, je savais qu'elle aimait ça, elle ne s'était pas plainte. Je posai mon menton sur sa tête et mémorisai son parfum, je ne pourrais jamais m'en lasser, il était toujours à couper le souffle. Une autre coup de tonnerre éclaira la pièce et elle glapit.

« Alors ce film, hum !? » Je me reculai d'elle, mais gardai mes bras fermement enlacés. Mes yeux étaient bloqués sur sa nuance de chocolat et je pris une vive respiration, je pourrais fixer ses yeux pour toujours... j'étais déjà perdu à l'intérieur.

« Ouais. » Elle embrassa ma mâchoire.

« D'accord, allons-y Mlle Swan. » Je pris le bol de pop corn tandis que Bella se saisit des sodas. Le tonnerre gronda alors que je l'emmenai au salon. Elle marcha près de moi, pratiquement penchée sur moi, diable je n'allais pas me plaindre

Je posai le bol sur la petite table et Bella fit de même avec les sodas. Elle s'assit sur le canapé. Avant de me décider à m'asseoir et la rejoindre, je pris le grand plaid dans lequel ma mère aimait tant se blottir. Je le jetai aux côtés de Bella.

« Pour quoi faire ? » Elle rit tirant la petite couverture à motifs marron.

« Pour toi, au cas où tu aurais froid. » J'haussai les épaules.

« Merci. » Elle sourit et l'enveloppa sur elle.

Je me tournai vers les DVD qui étaient rangés sur l'étagère à côté du lecteur de DVD. « Pas de problème. » Souris-je, bien que je sois dos à elle. Après avoir fouillé gauchement les DVD et les DVD dispersés, je trouvai le film que je cherchais et le mis dans le lecteur. J'appuyai sur play et les bandes annonces apparurent sur l'écran.

Je courus vers la cuisine et éteignis la lumière, celle du vestibule et du salon aussi, nous laissant dans rien d'autre que le tonnerre, la foudre et le rougeoiement de l'écran de TV et le son surround... mon père aimait beaucoup les films... et les écrans plats énormes. (_NT : Adopte moi Carlisle_)

« Qu'est-ce que c'est tout ça ? » Demanda Bella quand je m'assis à côté d'elle.

« Quoi ? » Je passai mon bras sur ses épaules et avança vite les bandes annonces.

« C'est sombre. » Elle se pelotonnait dans son propre petit recoin, juste sous mon épaule, je sus que c'était son petit endroit préféré, je viens de l'apprendre. Je remarquai qu'elle avait enlevé ses chaussures et ma veste, et les avait laissés à côté de l'escalier et je fis rapidement de même, les jetant à côté de ses chaussures et ma veste.

« Je sais, c'était l'idée » La taquinai-je.

« Je suppose... Que regardons-nous ? » Elle se serra encore plus près de moi, tirant la couverture autour de nous deux. Je l'attirai tout près de moi. Elle tressaillit à un autre éclair qui avait rempli la pièce.

« Van Helsing – Hey, ne me regarde pas comme ça... ce n'est même pas effrayant. » Je ris, le menu principal du film jouait maintenant, je pouvais entendre l'écho du thème du film partout dans la pièce. Carlisle avait raison, c'est un super système de son.

« Je ne vais pas pouvoir dormir ce soir. » Siffla-t-elle.

« Relax Bella... les vampires... les loups-garous... Dracula... ils n'existent pas. » Ris-je, c'est pourquoi j'aimais ce type de films. Parce que, finalement, toute l'action, le drame et les frissons, tout était faux... bien que tout semblait réel. Et penser que Bella pourrait en réalité avoir peur de créatures de contes de fées m'a tenté.

« Dracula l'est. » Elle tressaillit au tonnerre, se serrant encore plus près de moi. Je commençais à aimer la pluie, ce n'était pas si mal, pas avec Bella à côté de moi. Je cultivais une passion pour les orages, je les aimais beaucoup ces temps-ci... en fait depuis aujourd'hui.

Je roulai mes yeux. « Le Roi de Roumanie, oui, pas le suceur de sang. » Ricanai-je. « Ridicule Bella. » Je ne blâmai pas les gens pour automatiquement supposer que de tels gens avaient existé... j'ai beau avoir séché pas mal le cours d'histoire pour être considéré comme 'stupide', mais honnêtement, j'en savais plus que la moitié de ces ponts de la société. Ils ont juste besoin de sortir leur tête de leur cul et ne pas réfléchir eux même aux conneries, parce qu'il n'y a pas tout dans les livres.

J'étais un enfant intimidant, mais je n'étais pas stupide, je ne l'avais jamais été. J'admettrai que j'étais et suis toujours... paresseux, quand ça en venait au travail scolaire. Mais, jamais, je n'avais été stupide. Les gens étaient stupides de penser ainsi. C'est pourquoi j'avais été collé et que j'avais eu des ennuis pendant les années. Je me rappelle avoir cassé une dent à un gamin, parce qu'il avait dit que j'étais un 'bâtard', de ma mère adoptive. Bien sûr, on m'avait taquiné pour ça aussi à l'école primaire.

Mais c'était le CM2, mon année préférée... j'y avais rencontré Emmett et Jasper, ils étaient exactement comme moi et avaient leurs propres problèmes. Donc nous étions toujours ensemble et avions grandi extrêmement proche... je veux dire, que nous nous appelions nous même frères depuis. Mais finalement les gens avaient décidé de nous appeler par leur propre nom... 'les sang froid'. C'était un cercle agréable, nous ne nous étions pas plaints. Je veux dire, il nous convenait un peu. Depuis, nous avons traversé l'école élémentaire, le collège, maintenant le lycée, connus comme les sang froid.

Les gens n'avaient pas peur de nous, nous n'étions pas qu'effrayants... Les gens savaient juste que nous n'étions pas de ceux qui se laissaient baiser et ils étaient intelligents de penser ça... parce que j'avais et j'ai toujours, un caractère colérique. Bien que ma patience et mon obstination s'étaient allégées pour Bella..., mais les gens devraient-ils le savoir ? Hein ? Non.

« Ridicule Bella. » Elle se moquait de moi, j'embrassai sa joue. Je pris le bol pour que Bella puisse en manger et le mis sur ses genoux. Je soupirai et elle me sourit innocemment. Je saisis nos sodas et lui passai le coca, l'ouvrant pour elle et ensuite j'ouvris le mien, je pris une longue gorgée.

Etonnamment elle aimait le film, elle s'installa même plus confortablement. Elle posa ses jambes sur mes genoux et reposa sa tête sur ma poitrine. « Elle est belle... » Chuchota Bella. Elle parlait de Marishka, le vampire Transylvanien. Elle était jolie... je suppose, mais affreuse comparée à ma Bella. Mais, j'essayais toujours de m'habituer à ça, ça ne m'avait pas encore frappé.

« Elle n'est rien comparée à cette fille que je connais. » J'embrassai sa tête.

« Hmm... je parie elle est agréable. » Me taquina Bella, jouant de ma plaisanterie.

Nous regardions à nouveau le film en silence.

« Tu sais, en réalité, j'aime beaucoup ce film jusqu'ici. » Elle rit, je sentis la secousse contre moi.

« Vraiment ? » Je souris, caressant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Ses lèvres étaient entièrement guéries, elles n'étaient plus aussi gonflées comme elles l'étaient il y avait quelques jours..., mais si vous regardiez de plus près, comme je le fis, ce que vous ne feriez pas parce que je ne le permettrais pas; vous pourriez toujours voir la chair tendre. Son bleu s'allégeait cependant lentement jusqu'à une couleur jaune clair – je m'en fichais, elle était toujours belle et personne ne le remarquerait quand Alice s'occuperait d'elle de toute façon, pas que je m'en souciais... je m'en fichais vraiment. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle mette de maquillage du tout, je pensais qu'elle était magnifique, mais pour son propre bien, Alice avait insisté et j'avais consenti seulement à la rendre heureuse.

« Oui, j'aime bien. »

« Pourquoi ce ton ? » Je prêtai à peine attention au film de toute façon, je la regardais, elle, tout le temps, c'était elle mon film.

« Je l'aime bien seulement parce que je le regarde avec toi. » Elle sourit et embrassa ma joue.

« Bien... désolé de te dire ça, mais je ne le regarde pas. » J'haussai les épaules.

« Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes -»

« Je te regarde toi, Bella. » J'embrassai son nez.

« Oh... » Elle rougit, ma couleur préférée, rouge. Je caressai sa joue.

Le reste du film devait être bien, je suppose. Je veux dire, elle n'avait pas sursauté... seulement aux coups de tonnerre... mais à part ça, je pense qu'elle avait vraiment aimé. Elle avait même ri à certains moments.

« Mmm... il est beau. » Dit Bella d'un air endormi, se blottissant dans ma poitrine. Elle se référait à l'acteur principal, Van Helsing... je ne voulais pas savoir, je ne jugeait pas, c'est ce qu'une femme faisait, Bella avait fait son travail, bien que je n'aimais pas ça.

« Qui, moi ? » Je ris sous cape dans un chuchotement, je ne voulais pas la réveiller.

« Hmm... bien sûr. » Elle était à moitié endormie.

Tristement... nous avions cours demain et Bella irait avec Pixie et Rose directement après les cours. Mais au moins ce serait un vendredi... et le jour du bal.

J'avais laissé les dix dernières minutes du film, ayant peur qu'elle soit toujours à moitié éveillée.

Quand il finit, j'éteignis la télé nous laissant dans l'obscurité et, finalement, le silencieux orage. Je me déplaçai doucement, n'osant pas la réveiller. J'enlevai mon téléphone portable de ma poche arrière et je mis le réveil sur vibreur... nous ne pouvions pas être en retard en cours. Je ris tout seul. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je sécherai, mais ce ne serait pas une bonne idée pour Bella. Je posai mon téléphone sur la petite table, à côté du bol vide de pop-corn et la moitié de sodas bus, nous avions fini le pop-corn à la moitié du film et quand elle avait montré les premiers signes de fatigue, j'avais posé les sodas sur la table.

Je déplaçai lentement Bella pour qu'elle ne soit pas courbaturée. Elle remua immédiatement. « Edward... » Elle parlait encore dans son sommeil. « Je t'aime. » Elle tira sur ma chemise.

« Je t'aime aussi. » Chuchotai-je, embrassant son front. Je l'installai dans le canapé, mettant les couvertures sur elle. « _Merci de m'aimer_. » Je ris sous cape silencieusement.

* * *

Alors?

Alors comme je suis gentille, le prochain arrivera quant il sera prêt. C'est à dire, je ne sais pas quand (à savoir que j'ai déjà commencé), au plus tard samedi. Il s'appelle : TEMPTATION

N'oubliez pas avant d'appuyer sur le petite croix rouge, d'aller taquiner le petit bouton vert, n'ayez pas peur il adore ça ;)

**REVIEW=TEASER**


	20. TEMPTATION

**DISCLAIMER **: Les personnages Twilightiens sont à Stephenie Meyer et l'histoire à ANNEMARIECULLEN.

Merci beaucoup à Phika17 pour sa super relecture et correction.

Bienvenue à toutes les nouvelles lectrices. Et merci beaucoup pour toutes vos supers reviews.

Vous avez remarqué comment je fais fort en ce moment, ça mérite une avalanche de reviews ou au moins une trace de votre passage.

J'aimerai lancer un défi aux francophones que nous sommes. L'auteure VO à eu 736 reviews pour tous ces chapitres. Pourrions nous la doubler? Et lui montrer à quel point nous apprécions son histoire? Vous pensez que c'est faisable? Je suis certaine que oui!

Sur ce...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 19 : TEMPTATIONS**

Je me réveillai aux vibrations ennuyeuses du réveil de mon téléphone portable sur la petite table.

Je me rendis compte que Bella et moi avions changé de place pendant la nuit, parce que depuis notre séance de film, avec elle dans mes bras, nous avIons fini par nous installer. J'avais Bella, dormant sur ses deux oreilles, contre ma poitrine avec la couverture autour de nous. Je pourrais m'habituer à ça... me réveiller avec un ange dans mes bras... qui sait si nous ne pourrions pas ?

Elle remua contre moi et je me penchai rapidement sur le rebord du sofa pour saisir le téléphone de la petite table. Je fis taire rapidement l'alarme pour que Bella ne se réveille pas, heureusement elle ne le fit pas. Je me réinstallai dans le canapé et ouvris mon portable. Il était 6:15, ce n'était pas mon heure habituelle pour le lycée, mais, pour aujourd'hui, ça devrait aller. Je refermai mon portable et l'envoyai sur la petite table.

Autant je voulais juste rester couché ici toute la journée avec Bella dans mes bras, autant je savais que nous devions aller en cours. Je détestais le lycée. Comme je l'avais dit, au moins, on était vendredi et mes parents étaient partis pendant le week-end entier, donc je pourrais le passer avec Bella.

« Bella... » Je caressai doucement ses cheveux. Elle gémit et cacha son visage dans ma poitrine.

« Mon cœur... nous devons aller au lycée. » Bella soupira et souleva son visage de ma poitrine.

« Okay, okay, je me lève. » Elle bâilla et se leva lentement, s'asseyant à côté de moi.

« Bonjour. » Souris-je.

« Bonjour. » Marmonna-t-elle.

« Nous avons un peu de temps pour nous préparer. »

« UGH. Le Lycée ! » Elle roula des yeux.

« Ouais... » Ris-je. « Tu veux prendre une douche ou autre ? Nous avons des tonnes de salles de bains, si tu veux. »

« Je ne sais pas ce que Pixie a mis dans mon sac. » Elle élargit ses yeux. « Et si je n'ai pas d'autre vêtement ! Agh, je suis si stupide, j'aurais dû m'occuper de mon sac moi-même ! »

« Relax, Bella, laisse-moi voir. » J'enlevai la couverture de sur moi et allai à côté de l'escalier. Je saisis le sac de Bella et revins, m'asseyant à côté d'elle sur le canapé. Je mis le sac sur mes genoux et commençai à ouvrir la fermeture éclair.

« Bien... » Soupirai-je.

« Bien quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle frénétique maintenant.

« On dirait que Pixie a fait tes bagages pour toi partir en vacances ou quelque chose,comme ça, Bella. » Ricanai-je. Il y avait au moins trois tenues - même un pyjama, j'aurais juré avoir vu une nouvelle brosse à dents là-dedans aussi, parce qu'elle était toujours dans son emballage.

« Quoi ? Laisse-moi voir. » Elle m'arracha le sac des bras et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, avant qu'elle ne commence à rire.

« WOW, elle pense à tout ! » Elle rit et referma le sac.

« Je suppose. » Plaisantai-je.

Bella jeta le sac sur son épaule et se leva. « Je peux prendre une douche ? » Elle sourit si innocemment.

Bella Swan prenant une douche dans ma maison. Jésus Christ. Je vais me tuer. Je vais m'attacher, donc je ne ferais rien de stupide. (_NT : MDR_)

Je la fixai avec des yeux vides. « Uh... ouais - ouais bien sûr . » Bella Swan... se douchant dans ma maison ?

Elle rit. « ... Où est-elle ? » _Woah_…

« En haut, première porte à droite. » _Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que je dis_ ?

« Merci. » Sourit-elle... elle n'était pas mal à l'aise ? Se doucher dans ma, vide, maison... ce que je veux dire c'est que personne n'était là, sauf moi et elle ! Comment pourrait-elle être si audacieuse ? Est-ce la même Bella ?

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et monta l'escalier. Aussitôt qu'elle fut hors de vue, je mis mon poing dans ma bouche et ravalai un gémissement très frustré. Si foutrement tentant - je veux dire que je savais que je n'allais pas faire irruption dans la salle de bain, j'étais mieux que cela. Je veux dire, j'étais un homme mais j'étais un gentleman aussi. En plus, très probablement, elle serait assez intelligente pour fermer les portes de toute façon.

Donc je décidai de rapidement me distraire, vous savez – garder mon esprit loin de ma belle petite amie qui se douchait à l'étage. Je montai l'escalier et allai directement dans ma chambre. Je passai presque au sprint la première porte à droite, celle de la salle de bains, j'entendis l'eau battant contre la vitre. Malgré le fait que je courrais tout se passa lentement aussi, comme dans les films. J'aurai juré l'avoir entendu chanter aussi, ou un bourdonnement du moins. Dans tous les cas, c'était le son le plus beau que j'avais jamais entendu.

Et, tristement, j'allais à ma chambre. Je me précipitai à mon dressing et pris mes vêtements pour la journée et courus dans ma propre salle de bains, attenante à ma chambre. Dieu,merci pour ça... je ne pensais pas que je pourrais repasser devant cette porte sans y entrer par effraction, mais le plus tentant est que je savais qu'elle ne me rejetterait pas... raison de plus pour rester loin d'elle à ce point.

Je sautai dans la douche et glapis presque à l'eau froide, apparemment Bella avait utilisé toute l'eau chaude, je n'objectai pas. Je préférerais geler mon cul, attraper froid ou autre à mes dépens. J'essayai de ne pas penser que Bella était seulement à quelques pas, complètement nue, sous la douche. Je pouvais seulement l'imaginer...

Je secouai la tête et je mis encore du shampooing dans mon œil, merde. Je le rinçai jusqu'à ce que le shampooing sorte de mon œil. J'essayai de ne pas penser à Bella, parce qu'alors je devrais recommencer le processus de relaxation encore une fois. J'éteignis la douche, sortant dans l'air plus froid. Je m'essuyai rapidement et passai mon sweat à capuche... j'abandonnai aujourd'hui, c'était vendredi, laissez-moi tranquille.

Je me brossai les dents, essayant encore de garder mon esprit loin de Bella, en plus, j'étais sûr qu'elle était longue sous la douche de toute façon. Dans environ deux minutes, je la verrais, ses cheveux tout humides sentant incroyablement bon comme le freesia et les fraises. Je soupirai et passai mes doigts dans mes cheveux.

Je sortis précipitamment de la salle de bains, pour trouver Bella dans une serviette, elle sursauta quand elle me vit.

« Oh, tu m'as fait peur ! »

« Dé - Désolé ! » Je me détournai, fermant les yeux.

« Tout va bien ! » Rit-elle, j'imaginai la rougeur arriver sur ses joues. « C'est ma faute, j'aurai dû vérifier. »

Elle essayait de me tuer, diablesse. J'étais sur le point de me féliciter de n'avoir rien fait de stupide et maintenant elle n'avait rien qu'une serviette, ma serviette... je l'avais immédiatement reconnue. C'était la bleue, ma... préférée merde !... merde ! merde !! Je ne laverais plus jamais cette serviette... particulièrement quand j'avais vu comment elle était accrochée à son petit corps.

« Uh... Je vais descendre… tu veux un petit-déjeuner ? » Dis-je dos à elle... je ne savais pas comment je l'avais fait, mais je m'étais apparemment débrouillé.

« Ouais ! Je prendrai comme toi. » J'entendis un frottement... Seigneur, elle ajustait probablement ma serviette autour d'elle.

« Céréales. » Dis-je rapidement.

« Okay, Edward... » Rit elle. « Désolée… je ne pouvais pas m'habiller là-dedans, il faisait trop chaud. »

_Trop chaud, putain !_

C'était une torture, essayait-elle de me tester ? Je sentis la chaleur grimper sur mon cou.

« Tu peux te changer dans ma chambre. » Glapis-je.

« Je suis désolée, quoi ? »

« Tu... peux te changer dans ma chambre. » Je ne pouvais pas croire la vérité dans mes propres mots. Lui avais-je vraiment proposé ça ?

« Merci Edward. » Je sursautai, elle était à côté de moi.

Je sentis mes yeux avoir un mouvement nerveux, j'essayai de regarder loin d'elle, je ne pouvais pas... je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Je sifflai dans un souffle.

Elle m'étonna en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds et déposant un baiser sur ma joue, quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas.

« Allez, habille-toi, Bella. » Chuchotai-je.

« Mmm... Okay. » Dit-elle contre ma joue avant de l'embrasser encore. Elle prit son sac et alla dans ma chambre, qu'elle réussit à trouver elle-même, je suppose que c'est parce que la porte était ouverte.

Je me giflai mentalement et descendis vers la cuisine.

Je sortis deux bols du placard et les posai sur la table de cuisine. J'allai au réfrigérateur et pris le lait. De nouveau, j'essayai de me distraire, essayant de ne pas penser que Bella était en haut… en train de se changer dans ma chambre, ma chambre. Putain. Je renversai presque le lait, qui débordait du bol, mais je me rattrapai.

Apparemment, vous êtiez supposé mettre les céréales en premier, mais je le faisais toujours à l'envers de toute façon. J'avais versé les Lucky Charms_ (NT : Céréales mélangées avec des bonbons de toutes les couleurs_) dans les bols et retirai deux cuillères du tiroir.

« Oh, ça a l'air bon. » Je relevai la tête pour voir Bella marcher vers la table, prenant place. « Oh ! Des Lucky Charms, mes préférés ! Comment tu le savais ? » Elle sourit tandis qu'elle commença à manger.

Je pris place en face d'elle, elle rayonnait... bien que ce soit nuageux à l'extérieur. « La chance, je pense. » Je commençai à manger, essayant de ne pas la fixer... je ne voulais pas la mettre mal à l'aise... mais elle était si... je ne sais même pas, incroyable, par manque d'un meilleur mot.

« Que regardes-tu fixement, Masen ? » Elle rit, touillant sa cuillère dans le lait.

« Rien, rien. » Je précipitai mon regard vers mes céréales à demi-mangés... je ne pouvais pas manger... je ne pouvais me concentrer sur rien, pas avec elle en ma présence.

« Hum !. » Elle marmonna, prenant une bouchée.

« Bien, tes cheveux. » Je souris, ses cheveux étaient toujours humides, mais étaient tirés dans un chignon désordonné sur le haut de sa tête... c'était mignon.

« Merci. » Marmonna-t-elle. « Je suis désolée - mais j'ai dû utiliser ton shampooing... et ton gel douche. » Elle rit. « Je ne savais pas que tu étais un type Axe. »

Bella avait utilisé mon gel douche ? Je gémis, _si tentante_.

« C'est rien. » Croassai-je.

Elle ne dit rien, elle me sourit juste et j'étais reconnaissant de cela. Nous finissions notre petit-déjeuner dans le silence confortable, c'est ce que j'aimais chez Bella.. Nous aimions tous les deux la compagnie, mais n'avions pas le besoin de toujours parler ou autre... le calme était bien de temps en temps.

« Je n'ai plus faim. » Bella sourit et se relaxa dans son siège, tapotant son estomac.

« Est-ce que c'était bon ? » Souris-je, me levant. Je mis les bols vides dans l'évier.

« Oui - Edward... » Je me tournai et elle se leva de sa chaise. « Laisse-moi faire la vaisselle, s'il te plaît ? »

« Non. »

« S'il te plaît ? C'est le moindre que je puisse faire. » (_NT : Bella, il veut faire la vaisselle, laisse le faire_)

« Non. » Je me retournai et laissai l'eau couler du robinet.

« _S'il te plaît_ ? » Elle enveloppa ses bras autour de mon torse. Je sentis immédiatement son parfum intoxiquant autour de moi.

« B – Bien. » Soupirai-je. (_NT : Encore une fille qui a tout compris ^^)_

Elle embrassa mon dos et passa devant moi.

« On dirait une femme d'intérieur. » Murmurai-je après que m'être remis de son truc précédent. J'enveloppai mes bras autour de sa taille et me penchai sur elle. Elle lavait les plats si facilement.

« C'est vrai ? » Elle se tourna pour me faire face.

« Oui. » Je lui fis un clin d'œil.

« Bien, je suppose que je suis ta femme d'intérieur pour l'instant. » Elle embrassa mon nez et retourna à sa tâche. Elle essuyait la vaisselle maintenant, elle était plus rapide que moi. Femme.

« Pour l'instant ? » Je feignis d'être blessé.

« Ouaip. » Elle entra dans le jeu et accentua le 'p'.

J'enlevai brusquement mes mains et les posai sur ses reins, la tirant vers moi.

« Edward... nous allons être en retard. »

« Je m'en fiche. » J'embrassai son menton.

« Okay, moi aussi. » Elle soupira, enveloppant ses bras autour de mon cou.

« Veux-tu être ma petite femme. » Plaisantai-je.

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? » Je ris, elle était trop précieuse.

« Non - sérieusement ? » Rit-elle.

« Je veux être ton petit mari. » Je lui fis un clin d'œil, embrassant son cou, elle rit, j'avais trouvé un endroit chatouilleux.

« Hmm... aussi tentant que ça semble être, je me trouve dans l'obligation de décliner cette offre. » Elle me regarda doucement.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu vaux plus que l'étiquette de _petit mari_. » Elle pouffa de rire au mot, je ne la blâmai pas.

« Bien, alors. » Je feignis d'être blessé. Je m'éloignai d'elle et vis qu'elle avait mis son sac près de la porte d'entrée.

Elle soupira, mais me suivit et attendit à la porte.

Je regardai dans le salon pour voir qu'elle avait même rangé la pièce, une vraie femme d'intérieur. Je vis ma veste en cuir sur le crochet près de la porte aussi, avec mes chaussures, putain, elle était bonne.

Je mis ma veste et mes chaussures, aujourd'hui nous prendrons la Volvo.

« Merci. » Je souris.

« Pour ? »

Je lui montrai de la tête le salon nettoyé.

« C'était le moindre que je puisse faire. » Elle sourit, je remarquai que Pixie avait mit sa veste dans son sac. Le marron était définitivement sa couleur, elle était magnifique.

« _Un jour je te demanderai de m'épouser, Swan_. » Marmonnai-je, la guidant vers la porte d'entrée.

« As-tu dit quelque chose ? » Elle s'arrêta sur le porche et je me tournai pour fermer la maison, avec mes clés de voiture à portée de la main, elle les avait même remis dans la poche de ma veste, quel ange.

« Rien, rien. » Je souris largement.

* * *

Alors? Qu'en pensez vous?

Le prochain s'appelle : **PARTING **(s'il n'arrive pas avant, il sera là samedi malgré le fait que je ferai mon possible, je ne promets rien)

N'oubliez pas le petit boutton vert pour le petit défi *moue Alicienne*

**REVIEW=TEASER**


	21. PARTING

**DISCLAIMER:** L'univers et les personnages Twilight appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer. L'histoire est à ANNEMARIECULLEN.

Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews sur le dernier chapitre mais je suis certaine qu'on peut faire mieux vu le nombre d'alertes ;)

Merci beaucoup à Phika17 pour sa correction et sa relecture.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 20 : PARTING**

La journée passa comme un autre jour. En fait, c'était juste un vendredi pour moi. Je me suis défoulé avec mes bro's et les filles avant les cours... comme nous le faisions tous les jours et Emmett fuma rapidement une clope quand les filles furent parties et Jasper et moi avons ri et nous nous sommes moqués de son patch. Même Mike et Jess s'arrêtèrent pour rire.

Mais, apparemment, c'était beaucoup plus que juste un autre jour normal... ou un vendredi normal. Toutes les filles étaient excitées, c'en était presque drôle. Bien sûr Bella était enthousiasmée, mais elle ne sautait pas partout, poussant des cris aigus toutes les deux putains de minutes. Putain, j'ai dû demander à Jess un Advil, je ne pouvais pas le supporter plus longtemps. Je savais qu'elle avait une bouteille dans son sac... mais que n'avait-elle pas dans son sac ? Je ne comprends pas les filles avec leurs Potato (_NT : A priori se serait un sac à la mode, un gros sac_)... Ca m'effrayait presque.

« Hey Edward. » Jess s'assit à la place vide à côté de moi en maths, nous avions un remplacent aujourd'hui, il n'a pas donné de merde. Nous sortîmes directement. Bien sûr elle devait être juste excitée aussi. Je roulai des yeux. Elle semblait joliment excitée.

« Quoi d'neuf Jess ? » Je me tournai pour lui faire face.

« Rien ! Excitée pour ce soir ! Mike et moi y allons ensemble ! » Elle poussa des cris aigus, battant ses mains ensemble.

« Ma petite retardée. » la taquinai-je d'un ton moqueur.

« La ferme – Tu n'es pas excité ? » Elle donna un coup de poing par espièglerie à mon épaule, je tressaillis pour sa satisfaction.

« Ben... ouais, je suppose... mais je ne suis pas excité. » J'indiquai le groupe de filles qui poussait des cris aigus dans le coin.

Elle roula ses yeux. « Je ne suis pas excitée comme ces poules, Edward. »

« Oh... désolé. » Ris-je. Je fermai mes yeux et me pinçai l'arrête de mon nez.

« Tu vas bien ? » Elle se pencha.

« Uh... j'ai un mal de tête affreux, as-tu de l'Advil ou autre ? »

« Ouais bien sûr, combien ? » Elle se pencha de sa chaise et fouilla dans son sac, j'entendis le fracas de comprimés et la secousse dans la bouteille. (_NT : A savoir que chez eux les médicaments sont dans des petites bouteilles_)

« Uh... je ne sais pas, deux ? » J'haussai les épaules.

« Tu es fou ? Ca t'assommerait, aucune chance, tiens -» Elle secoua la bouteille dans sa paume, laissant un comprimé tomber.

« C'est un putain de comprimé pour cheval Jess, ou quoi ? » Je ricanai faiblement.

« Exactement, j'ai de l'eau quelque part, attrape. » Elle chercha gauchement dans son sac encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve finalement cette putain de bouteille d'eau. Elle laissa tomber le comprimé dans ma paume et me passa l'eau.

« Merci Jess. » Je jetai le comprimé dans ma bouche, pendant que je dévissai le capuchon de la bouteille. Je pris trois grandes gorgées avant de lui rendre la bouteille.

« Quand tu veux. » Elle repoussa la bouteille d'eau vers moi. « Garde-la, il en reste à peine. »

« Oh - désolé. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'en ai deux autres quelque part ici. » Elle rit en prenant son sac, qui semblait lourd, et le mit sur ses genoux.

Je devine qu'avec toute cette agitation autour du bal, ma journée d'hier avait passé beaucoup plus rapidement. J'avais même surpris des regards bizarres de filles. Elles semblaient me fixer de la tête aux pieds. Je me regardai... je n'avais aucune tâche... mes vêtements semblaient okay, aucune déchirure ou autre... alors quel était leur problème.

Je roulai des yeux, je pourrais moins m'en soucier. En plus, c'était le déjeuner, je verrais Bella bientôt. Bien que je ne traîne pas avec elle après les cours, Rose et Pixie allaient l'enlever. Je descendis le hall et me dirigeai vers la cafétéria

Je mis mon doigt sur mes lèvres pour chacun, seule Bella était de dos.

J'enveloppai rapidement mes bras autour d'elle et embrassai son cou, à l'endroit exact où elle était dangereusement chatouilleuse. Bella sursauta immédiatement à mon contact. « Oh - Hey ! Tu m'as fait peur ! » Elle se tourna, me grondant.

« Désolé bébé. » Je me retirai et pris place à côté d'elle, faisant grincer la chaise contre le sol.

Rose fit grincer ses dents contre la paille de son soda.

« Ca va. » J'embrassai sa joue pour m'assurer que j'étais pardonné, apparemment je l'étais parce qu'elle rougit follement. Rien de nouveau.

« Alors Edward, excité ? » Demanda Pixie.

« Non, vous me volez Bella. »

« A toi et Charlie... ce qui me rappelle ! Bella nous allons se préparer chez toi ! » Pixie sourit jusqu'à ses oreilles cette fois.

« Chez moi ? » Rit Bella.

« Ouaip. » Rose sourit.

« Okay, alors, ça sonne bien je suppose. » Bella haussa les épaules.

« Edward, quand elles » Il inclina la tête vers Rose, Pixie et Bella. « s'occuperont de leurs propres affaires, nous, on fait quoi ? » Dit Emmett.

« Faisons ce que nous faisons toujours. » Ajouta Jasper.

« Ca me semble bon. » J'haussai les épaules, c'était toujours amusant de traîner avec mes bro's, de tuer le temps.

« Et que faites-vous d'habitude ? » Pixie sauta dans son siège.

« Rien. » Lâcha Emmett.

Rosalie donna un coup de poing à son bras. « C'est aussi notre affaire ! »

Je volai une frite de son plateau et la lui jetai, heurtant son front, tout le monde éclata de rire.

« Oh - ma mauvaise Rose. »

« Fais tes prières Masen. » Elle m'en envoya une autre.

« Trêve, trêve ! » Ris-je, brossant le sel de ma chemise, Bella se moqua de moi.

« C'est ce que je pensais. » Marmonna-t-elle avant qu'elle ne commence à parler à Pix' et Bella, merci mon Dieu pour les filles. J'aimais Bella et tout mais quand ça en venait à des trucs de fille comme… ce bal et ces conneries, elle avait Rose et Pixie pour parler de ça. Ce monde de fille était une langue étrangère pour moi. (_NT : Et pour tous les mecs hétéro_)

Mes bro's et moi mangions en silence, nous avions faim, nous ne voulions pas parler… à propos de quoi de toute façon ?

« J'adore tes fringues aujourd'hui » Pixie me sourit.

« Uh, merci… »

« Je suis étonnée que tu aies réussi à bien te coordonner aujourd'hui, je veux dire en considérant la nuit dernière... » Elle fit un clin d'œil.

« La ferme, Pixie. » Grondai-je.

« Hey... ne sois pas sur la défensive... Je dis juste que... qu'on dirait que tu n'as pas été distrait ou quoi que ce soit. Tu as réussi à bien t'habiller aujourd'hui, Edward Masen. »

« Tu n'en as aucune idée… » Marmonnai-je, ignorant son compliment. J'ai eu assez de chance pour avoir survécu à cette nuit.

« Huh ? » Demanda Pixie, même Rose me fixa soupçonneusement.

« Rien. » Je me tournai vers Bella et lui souris et elle me fit un petit sourire satisfait.

Eh, je suppose que c'était notre 'sale' petit secret... si nous avions même un secret... si nous avons même fait quelque chose de 'sale'.

Avons-nous fait quelque chose de 'sale' ?

Je savais que je me suis senti 'sale', j'ai pensé 'sale', mais je n'ai fait rien de 'sale', donc je n'étais pas 'sale', merde !! (_NT : Le mot VO était 'dirty' si vous avez une meilleure traduction que 'sale', je suis preneuse.)_

« Alors, c'était quoi tous ces regards que les filles te jetaient aujourd'hui ? » Dit Jasper.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » J'essayai d'être neutre, quoi que leurs raisons étaient, ça ne me dérangeait pas vraiment... même si j'étais un peu curieux.

« Elles se demandent juste pourquoi Edward va au bal. » Ajouta Rose.

« Vous ne savez pas que Becker donnera des points supplémentaires à ceux qui y vont ? »

« Ben ouais... mais ce n'est pas cela. » Sourit Pixie.

« Alors c'est quoi ? » Dis-je impatiemment, je souhaitais juste qu'ils accouchent.

« Elles se demandent qui sera ta cavalière. » Lâcha Rose. « Ouaich. ». Soupira-t-elle.

« Bella est ma petite amie, elle est ma cavalière. »

« Bien, n'est-ce pas la grande question à propos du bal ? » Emmett ajouta son grain de sel.

« Tout le monde est curieux. » Je roulai mes yeux, les ragots ne me disaient rien, même si c'était à propos de moi, je m'en fichais.

« Elles se demandent ce que Bella pense de tout cela. » Soupira Pixie.

« Bien, je m'en fiche, j'ai la meilleure cavalière du monde. » Je traînai la chaise de Bella tout près du mien. Elle rougit follement et enterra son visage dans mon épaule.

Le lycée sera sous le choc quand il verra que nous nous montrons ensemble - comme des cavaliers et un couple réel..

« Je regrette de ne pas être compatible avec Edward Masen. » Soupira Emmett, il explosa de rire.

« Aïe, ouais mec, je regrette de ne pas être digne de sortir avec Edward Masen ! » Dit Jasper fort... dramatiquement. Super, tout le monde nous regardait.

« EDWARD, VOUDRAIS-TU SORTIR AVEC MOI, S'IL TE PLAÎT ? » Emmett est pratiquement monté sur sa chaise.

« Non ! » J'entrai dans le jeu. « J'en ai marre de tous tes mensonges ! »

Bella rit à côté de moi.

L'heure du déjeuner finit. Toute le monde à la table se leva.

« Rendez-vous près de la Jeep après les cours Bella ! » Sourit Rose.

« Okay. » Elle semblait un peu nerveuse, je serrai la main de Bella pour la rassurer.

De quoi ces deux filles pourraient-elles être capables ?

De tout.

J'emmenai Bella en cours de Biologie, évitant les coups d'œil rapides que tout le monde nous jetait. Je suppose qu'ils n'ont jamais vu un putain de type tenant la main d'une fille, parce que je n'en ai jamais vu bizarrement... je veux dire comparé à ce que j'avais l'habitude de faire dans les couloirs avec des filles – je les draguais, je suppose... je ne sais pas, ces jours-là étaient finis de toute façon.

Elle me sourit constamment et je lui souris en retour comme un imbécile. Son sourire était magnifique... je savais que le faire était le meilleur sentiment du monde... rien ne pourrait le comparer.

Nous étions les derniers à arriver en classe et la moitié des élèves se retourna pour nous regarder. Je nous menai à nos places et la regardai rapidement, elle rougissait. Je grondai contre les yeux curieux et ils se retournèrent rapidement, je regardai Bella et elle me sourit.

« Okay, installez-vous. » M. Becker commença son cours.

Je gémis, il y avait tellement de cours facultatifs jusqu'au bal, c'était bourré de conneries.

Nos deux mains étaient jointes sous notre paillasse et je caraissai doucement la sienne avec mon pouce. Elle reposa sa tête dans sa paume, complètement ennuyée, je fis la même chose.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la fixer, elle était un ange. Ca pouvait être niais de l'extérieur, mais elle brillait, elle brillait comme un ange. Elle planta lentement son regard dans le mien et rougit. Elle mordit même sa lèvre.

« Quoi ? » Chuchota-t-elle.

Je plaçai sa main sur mes genoux et la caressai de mes deux mains.

« Rien » Chuchotai-je, M. Becker m'invita immédiatement à répondre à une question qu'il me posa et je répondis... étonnamment, je répondis bien.

Je fis face immédiatement à Bella et elle me sourit doucement et je lui retournai le geste.

Le cours passa vite, cette fois.

Je passai le reste du cours à la regarder et lui sourire doucement de temps en temps. Sa main resta sur mes genoux et je ne pus arrêter de la caresser – la toucher. J'essayai de ne pas penser qu'elle me quitterait jusqu'au bal ce soir. Au lieu de cela, j'essayai de penser à ce qu'Emmett et Jasper voulaient faire après les cours puisque les filles allaient passer des heures à se préparer... je suppose.

La cloche sonna et elle se leva et je suivis lentement.

« Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles... » Geignai-je. Elle dut pratiquement me traîner par la main en bas du hall où Jasper et Emmett attendaient avec Rose et Pixie.

« Tu me verras bien assez bientôt, Edward. » Elle plaisanta. « Salut les gars. » Elle fit un signe de la main, elle avait lâché ma main, bien que j'essayais de la serrer.

Elle entraîna les filles dans une étreinte.

« Hey, mec. » Emmett inclina la tête, ainsi que Jasper.

« Hey. » Essayai-je de sourire.

« Courage, nous allons nous amuser. » Par espièglerie, Jasper donna un coup de poing dans mon épaule.

« Bien sûr, bien sûr. » Haussai-je les épaules. Je regardai Bella et elle semblait excitée, donc je ravalai ma morosité et souris pour elle. Je pouvais m'y accrocher pendant quelques heures, au moins je ne devrais pas rentrer dans une maison vide, je pourrais y traîner avec mes bro's… juste trois d'entre nous, comme le bon vieux temps.

« Bien, Bella, allons-y. » L'elfe tira sa main.

« Nous avons tant à faire ! J'ai pris rendez-vous pour faire faire nos ongles. » Rose grimaça.

« Attends ! Merde ! » Mes mains saisirent la taille de Bella et je tirai son dos près de moi. Je l'embrassai avec tout ce que j'avais, je savais que ses lèvres pulpeuses me manqueraient dans cinq putain de minutes, donc je fis avec le peu de temps que j'avais.

Elle se retira haletante, plaçant ses mains sur ma poitrine, elle déposa un baiser sur la base de ma gorge. « Edward... je dois y aller. »

« Non... n'y va pas. » Sifflai-je, lui donnant un dernier baiser.

« Aw, Allez ! » Soupira Pixie. « Emmett nous conduit .»

« Oui, j'arrive… » Soupira Bella.

Je la regardai et soupirai. « Bien... » Marmonnai-je. Elle embrassa ma joue et se retira.

« Oh - Pixie, vous pouvez prendre la Volvo... Je vais être avec eux de toute façon. » J'inclinai la tête vers mes bro's qui s'impatientaient.

« Seigneur, Edward... tu es sûr ? » Rose sembla abasourdie.

« Ouais, je le suis. Aucun problème. » Haussai-je les épaules. Je mis mes mains dans mes poches de devant retirant mes clés de voiture, je les jetai à Pixie, qui les a gracieusement rattrapées dans sa paume.

« Edward ! Wow ! Tu es le meilleur ! Je t'en dois une ! » Elle sauta dans mes bras et je tapotai son dos.

« Fais attention à elle. » Je souris.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je roulerai lentement ! »

« Pas de la voiture idiote. » Je secouai ses cheveux.

« Oh – bien sûr ! Ne t'inquiète pas. » Elle roula des yeux et ajusta ses cheveux pointus.

« Elle sera en sécurité avec nous, Edward... maintenant, allons-y ! Nous allons être en retard ! » Rose tira sur la main de Pixie.

Bella courut vers moi et rapidement picora mes lèvres. « Je te verrais bientôt... je t'aime. » Elle me sourit.

Le monde se gela immédiatement.

« Je-je t'aime aussi... beaucoup. » Souris-je.

Je la regardai sortir, bras dessus bras dessous avec Pixie et Rose, courant à ma voiture.

« Putain, ouais, _finalement _! » Emmett gifla mon dos.

« Allons-y ! »

Soudainement, Emmett arracha son patch et le jeta par terre. « Merde, je tuerai pour une clope. » Emmett fouilla dans ses poches cherchant ses New Port, tandis que nous sortîmes. Heureusement, ma Volvo était déjà partie, Rose lui aurait donné un coup de pied au cul.

Jasper et moi explosâmes de rire en entrant dans sa Jeep.

« La ferme, ces merdes font mal. » Il frotta le carré blanc visible sur son bras. Il semblait avoir vraiment mal.

Mais nous rîmes seulement plus fort. Il mania gauchement ses clés et marmonna une malédiction tandis qu'il démarra la jeep. Jasper, qui était assis devant, mania gauchement la radio.

Comme au bon vieux temps, Jasper et moi rîmes la moitié de la virée en voiture.

« Espèce de bites. » Marmonna Emmett, arrêté au feu rouge.

Je ne pouvais plus respirer tellement je riais fort.

* * *

Alors?

Le prochain s'appelle : Something Special.

Je ne sais pas du tout quand il arrivera. Mais je fais au plus vite, peut être avec un peu de chance et beaucoup de 'vite la suite' ^^ il arrivera samedi...

**REVIEW=TEASER**


	22. SOMETHIN SPECIAL

**DISCLAIMER**: L'univers Twilight et les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer (qui en doutait?^^) et l'histoire est à ANNEMARIECULLEN. (Moi je ne fais que traduire)

Je me mets à genoux devant vous pour la longue absence. J'ai des excuses. J'ai enfin commencé à travailler donc je commence à 16h30 jusque 22h00 et quand je rentre mon lit me fait litteralement de l'oeil alors... Et puis le matin je m'occupe de mon fils de 2 ans et demi. Je suis pardonnée? *fait une moue*

En revanche je n'ai aucune excuse sur le fait que ce chapitre est prêt et corrigé depuis une semaine. Alors je suis plus que navrée.

Je remercie beaucoup Phika17 pour sa correction.

Et un grand merci aussi à tout le monde pour votre lecture, vos reviews, mises en alertes et surtout votre patience. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres à traduire mais j'ai de moins en moins de temps à moi alors... Mais je vais y arriver.

Trève de blable, je vous laisse lire et vous retrouve en bas!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 21 : SOMETHIN SPECIAL**

La virée était sympa, j'aimais ça. Spécialement depuis qu'il y avait un silence confortable... une autre chose que j'aimais en traînant avec eux. La radio jouait, c'était Buckcherry, je les aimais bien, ils n'étaient pas mauvais. Nous avions tous le même goût en musique, donc je suppose que ça n'importait pas.

Mes pensées tournaient autour de Bella et cette semaine entière. Tant de choses étaient arrivées .. moi bottant le cul de Black .. à finalement ma capacité de pouvoir appeler Bella mienne, ce qui était la meilleure partie de cette semaine. C'était étonnant de l'entendre me dire qu'elle m'aimait. Je connaissais cette fille depuis la sixième et finalement lui dire 'je t'aime' était une chose énorme pour moi, je ne pense pas que je pourrais jamais m'y habituer .. pour être honnête je ne voulais pas m'y habituer. Le sentiment était trop incroyable pour être considéré comme normal ou ordinaire après quelque temps. Mais je savais que je n'en serais jamais ennuyé, ou habitué, Isabella aurait toujours cet effet sur moi, ça ne mourra jamais.

Son bleu, qui s'en allait, était jaune à certains endroits, mais ses lèvres étaient guéries .. probablement parce que j'avais embrassé son bobo, mais quoi que c'était ses lèvres semblaient guéries. Mais ce qui m'avait étonné c'était que les rumeurs ne s'étaient pas envolées .. spécialement depuis que Jess l'avait découvert. Je m'étais attendu à ce que le lycée entier torture Bella .. peut-être Jake aussi - mais cela serait trop demandé. Mais je suppose qu'ils ont foutu le camp parce que j'étais constamment avec elle toute la semaine .., quoique ça n'avait toujours aucun sens, dans tous les cas Jess savait et elle était toujours la première à commérer et la première à lancer des rumeurs...

Le fait que Jessica ait gardé sa bouche fermée m'étonna un peu.. et encore, pas tant que ça. Je veux dire: ai-je vraiment pensé si peu d'elle ? Je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'elle avait changé ? Je veux dire, j'ai changé aussi .. en mieux, mais n'empêche .. les vieilles habitudes ne meurent pas, non ?

Alors pourquoi Diable Jess a-t-elle gardé sa bouche fermée ?

Et ça me frappa.

Peut-être était-elle une véritable amie, peut-être qu'elle se souciait vraiment de mon bonheur.

Peut-être savait-elle que j'aimais Bella .. peut-être qu'elle le savait depuis longtemps.

Je n'avais pas la chance d'y penser plus désormais, parce qu'Emmett était déjà garé devant le restaurant.

« Longhorn Steakhouse ? » Demandai-je, descendant et fermant la porte.

« Ouais mec, nous ne sommes pas venus ici depuis longtemps.. » Je m'approchai de Jasper et lui tapotai le dos.

« Je veux un putain de steak. » Emmett ouvrit la porte pour nous et entra après nous.

Jasper et moi avons juste secoué nos têtes. Nous avions tous un langage de charretier .. mais Emmett était le pire de nous trois.

« Salut » Emmett salua la fille de l'entrée, et qu'importe comment diable elle s'appelait.

Elle nous sourit .., mais plus que nécessaire. Je suis sûr que nous ressemblions à un trio homosexuel. Hey - je ne vais pas mentir, elle était vraiment bien roulée. Laissons la penser ce qu'elle veut.

« Bonjour, bienvenus au Longhorn Steakhouse, combien de couverts ? » Elle sortit les menus.

« Trois s'il vous plaît. » Emmett montra trois doigts.

« Très bien, par ici. » Elle sourit et dansa presque en nous menant à notre table dans le coin. L'endroit était assez bondé, comme toujours .. certaines choses ne changeaient pas vraiment.

Nous nous sommes assis et elle répandit les menus devant nous. « Votre serveuse va bientôt arriver ! » Elle sourit et s'éloigna ensuite.

« Elle me rappelle Alice. » Dit Jasper jouant avec les serviettes pliées de manière chic. Pourquoi se cassaient-ils la tête à les plier ainsi ?

« Ouais, complètement euphorique. » Marmonna Emmett avec un sourire.

« Où est ton putain de patch ? » Renvoya Jasper.

« Hey hey, les garçons, nous sommes dans un restaurant, où sont vos manières ? » Plaisantai-je.

« Colle toi les manières où je pen -»

« Salut, je suis Tanya, je serai votre serveuse ce soir. » Elle me sourit - à moi particulièrement et mes bro's suivirent son regard fixe avec de larges sourires sur leurs visages. « Puis-je prendre commande de vos boissons ? » Elle prit son petit bloc et son stylo.

« Un coca s'il vous plaît. » Sourit Jasper.

« Un coca. » Elle griffonna. « Et vous ? » Elle fit un d'œil à Emmett.

« Rootbeer*. » Il sourit.

« Un coca.. Rootbeer et vous ? » Elle essaya de sembler sexy. Essaya.

« Je prendrais un Dr Pepper, merci. » Je reportai mon attention sur le menu.

« Bien, je reviens tout de suite. »

« Haha, putain Eddie. » Jasper rit sous cape.

« Sera-t-elle un dimanche soir ? » par espièglerie Emmett poussa mon épaule.

« Elle ne sera rien, Bella remplit tous mes jours. » Sifflai-je.

« Oh - bien. » Rit Emmett. Je savais qu'il plaisantait, mais parfois, j'avais juste envie de lui sauter au cou.

« Relax, je plaisante, je n'ai pas remarqué une chose vraie sur elle. » Jasper secoua sa tête, Emmett claqua ses doigts.

« Elle doit être une croqueuse d'hommes parce que Dieu qu'elle est agréable. » Il sourit d'un air satisfait.

« HA ! - SHH ! Elle revient. » Jasper.

« Bien, Coca ? » Jasper lui prit le verre.

« Root Beer ? » Elle le passa à Emmett.

« Et voici votre boisson chéri. » Elle se pencha à la table, plus que nécessaire et posa ma boisson. Sa chemise avait beaucoup trop diminué, je n'avais pas envie de regarder alors j'ai regardé loin.

Elle ignora mon rejet et se redressa lentement. « Est-ce que vous êtes prêts à commander ? »

Bien que nous n'ayons pas vraiment regardé notre menu, nous avons tous décidé de commander vite fait.

« Je prendrai un Aloyau.. avec des pommes de terre au four au lieu des frites. » Tandis qu'elle griffonna, Emmett marmonna. « Je vais commencer à détester les frites. »

« On se demande bien pourquoi. » Marmonna Jasper avec un sourire et tourna rapidement son attention à.. Tia .. ou quoi que son nom était - Tanya, merdique de toute façon.

« Je prendrai des wings** - barbecue. » Elle inclina la tête et nota.

« Et toi chéri ? »

Chéri ? Diable non.

« Uh.. Je prendrai une entrecôte. »

« Bien. Je vous apporte ça rapidement. » Elle sourit et se tourna.

« Elle est partie pour m'ennuyer. » Marmonnai-je.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle. » Dit Jasper.

« Alors .. que diable allons-nous porter ce soir ? » Emmett se pencha en arrière dans la banquette.

« Merde, je ne sais même pas si je dois déterrer un smoking ou autre. » Dis-je.

« Pixie m'a fait faire du shopping hier soir pour l'acheter. C'était l'enfer .. une fille devrait faire du shopping toute seule. » Jasper frotta ses tempes, fermant ses yeux.

« C'est une femme dominatrice, bonne chance avec cela. » Rit Emmett.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites après le bal ? » Demandai-je.

« Je ne sais pas .. qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ? » Jasper se retourna vers Emmett, d'habitude il planifiait des trucs fous à faire après les fêtes.

« Je dis que nous devrions aller à la clairière de petit Eddie. »

« Et pour faire quoi ? » Je rétrécis mes yeux.

« Je ne sais pas, on verra. » Il haussa les épaules.

« Ca me semble bien. » Jasper haussa les épaules.

J'inclinai la tête. « Je suppose .. c'est okay.. » Au moins Bella l'avait vue en première, même si en fin de compte il importait peu qui savait, ou avait vu.

Nous avons mangé en plaisantant de tout et de rien. Nous avons ri d'à peu près n'importe quoi, particulièrement du patch d'Emmett, mais finalement il s'est joint à nos rires donc il était okay. Quand nous avons fini de manger, nous riions toujours. Bien que je n'avais pas voulu , nous avons laissé un pourboire à la serveuse.

« Alors .. Toi et Bella avez vous déjà ?.. » Emmett prit la parole tandis qu'il démarra la Jeep.

Bien sûr il dût demander ça.

« Emmett.. » Sifflai-je, rejetant ma tête contre le siège arrière. Etait-ce une putain de plaisanterie.

« C'est un grand putain de Non ! » Jasper rit en attachant sa ceinture de sécurité.

Emmett fut pris d'une autre lumière et je soupirai.

« Je veux attendre. » Marmonnai-je, regardant par la fenêtre.

Apparemment ils m'entendirent. « Elle est spéciale, non ? » Dit Jasper doucement, Dieu merci il ne s'est pas retourné pour me regarder.

« Ouais, elle l'est. » Me souris-je à moi-même.

« Bien, je vous déposerai tous les deux, ensuite on se retrouve chez Bella.. Charlie veut des photos. » Dit Emmett. Merci Seigneur, il avait changé de sujet.

Avant que je m'en rende compte, Emmett remonta et s'arrêta devant ma, toujours vide, maison. « Bien il est.. » Il regarda sa montre. « 18 heures, rendez-vous chez Bella dans une demi heure. » Il se retourna pour me regarder.

« Ok, ça me va .. à plus tard. » Je frappai dans la main de Jasper pour une poignée de main et tapotai l'épaule d'Emmett.

« Merci de m'avoir raccompagné. » Dis-je, débouclant ma ceinture et ouvrant la porte.

« Aucun problème. » Il sourit.

Je descendis de la voiture et me dirigeai vers la maison. Je suppose que je devrais aller chez Bella à moto .. mais je suis sûr qu'Emmett nous emmènerait tous de toute façon, je doute que Bella veuille aller à l'arrière de ma moto avec une robe .. et je ne le voudrais pas non plus.

Je suis lentement monté et suis allé directement à mon dressing, j'avais seulement une putain de demi heure pour me préparer .. et je ne savais même pas où étaient mes vêtements.

« Où est cette putain de merde ! » Je me parlais à moi-même maintenant, Seigneur !

Je cherchais maladroitement jusqu'à ce que je trouve un sac qui était directement sur le plancher.

« Oui ! » Je le pris rapidement et le jetai sur mon lit. J'ouvris la fermeture éclair du sac et trouvai mon smoking repassé, avec une cravate bleue.

« DÉJÀ NOUEE ! » J'ôtai rapidement le cintre et le jetai quelque part dans la chambre.

« Putain ouais ! » J'avais envie de danser tout seul. Je posai soigneusement mon smoking sur mon lit. Pas un putain de pli. J'avais une putain de chance. Bénissez Esme. (_NT : Je sais pas vous mais moi je trouve qu'il utilise beaucoup le mot 'putain' ^^_)

Je sautai dans la douche et commençai rapidement à me laver partout. Malgré ma précipitation à me laver les cheveux, je n'avais pas mis de shampooing dans mes yeux cette fois-ci. Je suis rapidement sorti et me suis séché.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge, il était déjà 18h15. Je suis revenu en courant dans ma chambre et commençai à passer mes vêtements. Je m'assurai que tout était en place et m'assis sur le bord de mon lit, maniant gauchement ma cravate. Je pris finalement le chemin de mon dressing et trouvai une paire de chaussures.

A ce moment-là, il était déjà 18h30 pile. Merde, merde et merde. On aurait pu supposer que je serais déjà chez Bella, mais j'étais toujours ici. Merde.

Je me suis regardé une dernière fois dans le miroir. « Pas mal Edward .. pas mal. _» (NT : Et voilà comment se lancer des fleurs, le vase et l'eau qui va avec lol_) Je mis ma veste sur mes épaules et sortis.

Je fermai les portes de la maison derrière moi et trébuchai sur quelques marches.

Esme avait un jardin sur le devant .. j'avais jamais vraiment remarqué. (_NT : Ah ben bravo !_)

Elle avait des Roses, des rouges. Sans y penser j'en saisis une poignée. (_NT : Re Ah ben bravo !_)

« PUTAIN ! » J'ai senti les épines dans mes paumes.

Je ne suivis pas mes instincts, vous savez quand on est malin, on enlève sa main. Au lieu de cela, j'ai tiré encore plus, je veux dire que ce serait bête de laisser tomber maintenant, parce que je recommencerai de toute façon, alors il n'y avait aucune raison.

J'ai finalement réussi à obtenir une douzaine de roses et me suis dirigé vers ma moto, retirant autant d'épines que je pouvais.

Je mis les roses dans mon petit coffre stupide, m'assurant que les pétales ne se casseraient pas. Je passai mon casque et tressaillis quand je mis mes gants, la plupart des épines étaient tombées, mais il y en avait toujours qui blessaient mes paumes. Mais à l'heure actuelle je m'en fichais, je démarrai rapidement..

Je roulais vite, autant que je pouvais. Mais je réussis à arriver chez Bella en un temps record.

Ca m'avait seulement pris cinq minutes. Je me garais derrière la grande Jeep d'Emmett, bon ils ne sont pas partis sans moi. Je sautais rapidement de ma moto, rejetai mon casque sur les poignées et tressaillis à nouveau tandis que j'enlevais mes gants, les poussant dans mes poches de devant. La voix d'Esme me vint à l'esprit avant que je n'aie quitté la maison et pris ma veste en cuir. Je pris les roses de Bella du petit coffre et ignorai la douleur - ça valait le coup pour elle.

Je gravis les petites marches du porche et frappai impatiemment à la porte.

La lumière du porche s'alluma et la porte s'ouvrit.

« Salut Charlie. » Dis-je hors d'haleine.

* * *

* Rootbeer : En France on appellerait ça de 'la bière de racinette' (perso, connais pas la racinette) Ca peut contenir jusqu'à 2,5% d'alcool, mais c'est le plus souvent servi comme du soda et donc non alcoolisé. C'est à base de vanille, de réglisse, de sassafras (plante utilisée comme épice) de noix de muscade et autres plantes.

** Wings : Ailes de poulet (il m'a donné faim ce chapitre !)

* * *

Comment avez vous trouvé ce chapitre? A part qu'il a été long à venir ^^

Le prochain, je ne garanti rien mais je fais mon possible. Si j'avais internet et mon ordi au boulot, je traduirais volontiers durant mes longues attentes...

Il s'appellera : BREATHLESS (tout un programme^^)

Pour cette fois-ci pas de teaser dans les reply mais j'en mettrai un ici pour tout le monde VENDREDI!

Bientôt !


	23. BREATHLESS

**EDIT: **Etant donné que j'ai remplacé le chapitre EXTRAIT par le vrai, vous rencontrez surement des soucis à reviewer. Je vous propose d'envoyer un MP ou de reviewer en anonyme.

Princetongirl818: oui je sais qu'il y a une suite, il est aussi prévu que je la traduise ;)

**DISCLAIMER : **Les personnages et l'univers Twilight appartiennent toujours à Stéphenie Meyer et cette histoire à ANNEMARIECULLEN. La traduction est de moi, bien sûr ;)

Je remercie beaucoup Phika17 pour sa super correction.

Je suppose que vous vous dites "ENFIN" vous avez raison lol... mais j'ai été pas mal occcupée ces derniers mois... un travail qui s'est très mal fini (ma patronne de tante n'a pas accepté le coming out de son fils, alors elle hurlait et j'ai fini par lui rendre, littéralement, mon tablier... une bonne chose de faite), l'entreprise que j'avais ouverte m'a servie pour la gérance de ma tante (j'ai fini par la fermer), mon fils que je prépare à aller à la crêche (snif), un travail à retrouver (croisez les doigts pour moi et mon entretien de tout à l'heure, je stresse un max), un mari qui me demande (je le comprends ;)), un ordinateur qui m'a cherché (j'ai fini par lui dire adieu).. enfin j'étais occupée quoi lol

Tout ça pour dire que je suis vraiment désolée pour l'extrême retard de ce chapitre. Je vous le dis franchement, avant je travaillais que le soir, mais si j'ai le poste auquel je postule, je travaillerai toute la journée alors il ne me restera pas beaucoup de temps pour traduire... mais c'est pour ça que les dimanches existent lol

Il reste deux chapitres après celui-ci.

Et un énorme **MERCI **pour toutes vos reviews et votre gigantissime patience.

Trève de blablas...

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 22 : BREATHLESS**

« Edward ! T'en as mis du temps ! » Charlie se déplaça sur le côté, me laissant entrer. « C'est bon de te voir fiston. »

Fiston, je grimaçais.

Je lui serrais la main et l'arrachais rapidement. Je voulais seulement la voir, Bella.

«T'en as mis du temps pour arriver, on allait venir te chercher ! » Dit Emmett.

Je me suis tourné pour voir Emmett et Jasper dans leur smoking, assis dans le fauteuil préféré de Charlie.

« Désolé, désolé ! Mer-désolé ! » Merde. Je faillis oublier Charlie.

Je resserrais ma poigne sur les roses et tressaillis immédiatement .. j'ai dû oublier quelques épines.

« Détends-toi, mieux vaut tard que jamais, elles sont toujours en haut de toute façon. » Jasper indiqua du pouce l'escalier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait à la main, bro? » Emmett regarda ma paume et je suivis son regard.

« Rien, j'ai pris des roses pour Bella. » Sifflai-je. Je me suis dirigé vers le fauteuil et m'assis aussi sur le bras. J'essayais de desserrer ma poigne sur les roses .. mais c'était la seule chose me gardant calme. J'avais besoin de la voir.

« Ouais, mais ta blessure... » Dit Jasper, pas de connerie Sherlock.

« Tu vas bien Edward ? » Charlie tomba lourdement de son fauteuil inclinable.

« Ouais, ouais. » Souris-je. BIENTÔT, bientôt je la verrais, finalement ... On aurait dit que j'attendais depuis des années.

« Bien. » Charlie haussa les épaules et alluma la TV, il y avait un match.

C'était les Eagles et les Giants. Il y a quelques jours... je serais resté à la maison pour le regarder. Et il y a quelques jours - si je passais, je serais resté à la maison. Si je passais la Biologie je serais resté. Il y a quelques jours - si je n'avais pas rencontré l'amour de ma vie .. je serais resté chez moi.

Dieu merci je ne suis pas resté à la maison. Remerciez Dieu, j'avais besoin de points supplémentaires. Dieu merci, Bella était ma cavalière ... je suis béni, je veux dire WOW .. qu'ai-je fait pour la mériter ?

Jasper interrompit mes pensées et je secouais ma tête, avant de retourner mon attention vers lui.

« Attends une seconde .. tu as cueilli des put- de roses... du jardin d'Esme, n'est-ce pas ? » Jasper rejeta sa tête et rit.

« Cool Jasper. » Marmonnai-je.

« Merde, c'est culotté. Tu pourrais te faire fouetter. » Emmett roula des yeux.

« Et où sont les roses de vos cavalières ? » Demandai-je, ennuyé. J'étais sur la défensive. Je ne suis pas couché.

Ils m'ont juste regardé, muets. « C'est ce que je pensais." » Je souris triomphalement. Les ânes muets n'ont même rien apporté.

Je soupirais et roulais des yeux. « Voilà – fermez-là et prenez ça, au lieu de faire les imbéciles. » Je partageais en trois les roses et les passais à Emmett et Jasper.

« Tu es un putain d'homme de goût. » Emmett sourit.

« Des remerciements - nous t'en devons. » Jasper rit et caressa la rose contre ma joue.

« Aucun pr – Ca suffit merde. » Je poussais sa main loin de mon visage.

Charlie soupira impatiemment. « Bella ! Tout le monde vous attend ! Êtes-vous prêtes, chérie ?"

« Papa, on arrive ! » J'entendis un bruissement en haut et des grands coups.

Je retournais l'émerveillement de mes bro's sur ce qu'il se passait et ils secouèrent juste leurs têtes.

« Veux-tu te tenir tranquille ! » La voix de Rose était assez forte pour que nous puissions entendre, merde.

« Non ! AÏE – MERDE ! ROSE. » Entendis-je Bella. Ca sonnait si doux ... même fâché. Je ris sous cape.

« Okay Bel-la !" Chanta Alice. « Tu es prête ! » J'entendis la porte de la chambre de Bella s'ouvrir et les talons claquer contre le plancher en bois de l'étage.

À cet instant, nos trois têtes se sont brusquement tournées vers l'escalier, attendant avec inquiétude nos cavalières... amours... petites amies .. .. enfin voilà quoi.

Charlie éteignit la TV et tourna sa tête en arrière.

Immédiatement, je me suis levé de mon siège ainsi que mes bro's. Je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps, j'avais besoin de la voir.

Je suis devenu nerveux tout à coup ... mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Avais-je une raison d'être inquiet ? Non, je ne devais pas, elle était mienne ... elle m'aimait, comme je l'aimais.

Pixie est descendue en première, vêtue d'une robe verte, qui descendait jusqu'au plancher. Ses cheveux étaient accrochés dans de courtes boucles douces et ses yeux portaient du fard à paupières vert. Elle était magnifique.

Emmett et moi, nous sommes tournés sur Jasper raide et Charlie ricana. Ses yeux semblaient sur le point de sortir de sa tête.

Je décidais de le sauver de l'embarras et donnais une toux sévère.

Il secoua la tête et accourut vers Pixie. « Tu es magnifique Alice. » L'ai-je entendu murmurer, il lui donna un chaste baiser et lui donna ma - sa rose.

« Pour moi ? » Elle teint la rose contre sa poitrine, ses yeux étaient mouillés ... son maquillage serait défait avant même que nous sortions de la maison.

Jasper était muet et inclina juste la tête.

« Oh Jazzikins! » Elle se jeta sur lui et il l'a juste tenue, là._ (NT: le suffix -kins est ajouté pour dénoter une affection, chez nous on pourrait dire "Jasper chéri")_

Emmett et moi nous tournions l'un vers l'autre.

« Jazzykins ! » Nous éclatâmes de rire.

« Oh, Jazzykins. » Emmett s'accrocha à moi.

« Je t'aime, Jazzykins ! » Ris-je, se moquer de Jasper était amusant.

« Hey, ça suffit. » Pixie jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus l'épaule de Jas-Jazzykins, nous jetant un regard d'avertissement.

Au même instant, Rose apparut. Elle portait un étonnant rouge sur elle. Sa robe était une robe de cocktail, je pense que c'est comme ça que ça s'appelle, elle mettait en valeur ses grandes jambes. Je pensais immédiatement à la chanson du mariage de mes parents – La dame en rouge … elle jouerait d'un air provoquant cette partie. Ses cheveux étaient une queue de cheval retournée et tombait en de douces boucles.

Jasper et Pixie restèrent devant la porte, attendant Emmett comme je le faisais.

«Chérie, tu es superbe. » Chuchota Emmett ... j'étais étonné, je l'avais entendu en premier.

Il étreignit Rose étroitement. « Une rose, pour ma Rose. » Il lui offrit la rose rouge et elle l'a pris avec le plus grand sourire sur son visage.

« Aw ! » Elle embrassa sa joue.

« Et ensuite, il y a elle. » Murmura Charlie.

« Aw ! Descends Bella ! Tu es magnifique ! » Cria Pixie du bas des escaliers.

« Dois-je vraiment ?» Geignit-elle.

« OUI ! » répondis-je pour elle. « Bella descends ! Nous allons être en retard ! » Je me dirigeais vers les marches.

Et là, je me suis gelé.

Je la vis arriver en haut des marches.

Ça ressemblait à ces putains de films, tout était une tâche assourdie. La conversation entre mes bro's et Charlie s'effaça derrière mes oreilles, tout ce que j'ai vu ... entendu, était elle. Mon regard commença à ses pieds, comme la robe de Pixie elle tombait jusqu'au plancher. Elle portait ma couleur préférée, bleu saphir. Mon regard s'attarda tendis qu'elle descendit les marches. La robe s'accrochait à ses courbes. Mes yeux remontèrent pour voir un ange. Ses cheveux accrochés dans des vagues lâches sur ses épaules, à moitié attachés en arrière avec une barrette blanche.

Son visage était beau, trop beau. Elle rata la dernière marche et atterrit droit dans mes bras. Je l'ai stabilisée, mais mes mains ne pouvaient pas desserrer la prise que j'avais sur elle.

Elle purifia sa gorge, son regard prenant la direction de son père ... je m'en fichais, j'avais une belle fille dans mes bras. Elle me sourit chaudement.

« Merci. »

J'ai bégayé. « Ou-ou-oui, bien sûr. »

Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de la fixer, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Je n'ai rien vu ... aucune tristesse dans ses yeux, aucune crainte, aucune lèvre contusionnée - aucun bleu. Ce que j'ai vu était le bonheur, elle a même ri sottement, je devais ressembler à un attardé mais je m'en fichais. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de fixer ses lèvres rouges .. elles mettent ma fleur merdique à l'humiliation.

Elle était une déesse. Je voulais qu'elle soit mienne ... elle était la mienne.

« Est-ce pour moi ? » Elle se libéra de mes bras et me prit la rose des mains, l'apportant à son nez pour la sentir.

Je ne pouvais pas parler ... je ne pouvais monstrueusement pas respirer, donc j'ai juste incliné la tête.

« Mmm, merci. » Elle embrassa ma joue, j'imaginais ses lèvres laissant une marque.

Je voulais laisser ma marque sur elle aussi.

Charlie toussa ... j'ai oublié qu'il y avait d'autres personnes avec nous.

Les mouvements lents se sont arrêtés et ma vision est redevenue claire et le halo autour de la tête de Bella a disparu tandis que je revenais à cette putain de réalité.

« Venez tous, que je prenne une photo avant que vous partiez vous amuser. » Charlie nous fit signe de l'escalier, avec son vieil appareil photo à la main.

Je me suis demandé s'ils faisaient toujours des piles pour ce genre de chose.

Mes amis se sont réunis autour de nous, nous laissant Bella et moi au centre de la photo. Nous avons décidé de mettre les filles debout devant et nous dans leurs dos. Mes mains rampèrent à sa taille et elle répondit en penchant son dos contre mon torse. Je humais son parfum et c'était magnifique, freesia .. peut-être même lavande. Je gémis, pourquoi ? _POURQUOI ?_

Les filles prirent leurs roses, et les mecs prirent leurs tailles, très bien pour moi.

« Très bien les enfants … un... deux... trois – souriez ! »

Le flash nous aveugla tous. « Désolé. » marmonna Charlie.

« Bien, on peut y aller maintenant papa ? » Demanda Bella anxieusement.

« Oui Bells. » Il traina derrière nous alors que nous nous dirigions vers la porte d'entrée.

« Prends soin de mon bébé, Edward Masen. » Je me tournai pour le voir s'attarder à la porte.

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Que t'ai-je déjà dit à propos du Monsieur ? » Rit-il.

« Désolé, Charlie. » Murmurais-je nerveusement. Bella prit ma main et la garda. « Je prendrais soin d'elle comme de ma vie, je vous le promets. » Je souris à Charlie et me retournais. Bella serra ma main et je lui serrais en retour.

« Amusez-vous bien. » Entendis-je Charlie crier avant qu'il ferme la porte derrière nous.

Aussitôt qu'Emmett arriva au bout de l'allée, il se tourna vers nous.

« Bien, d'abord, je veux dire aux filles qu'elles sont magnifiques ce soir. » Dit Emmett. Jasper et moi acquiesçâmes, elles l'étaient vraiment.

Les filles .. _nos copines_ étaient splendides, particulièrement la mienne.

Bella posa sa tête sur mon épaule, en la regardant, je vis les rougeurs apparaître sur ses joues.

« Merci. » Dirent-elles à l'unisson.

« Vous n'êtes pas trop mal vous-même. » Pixie poussa l'épaule d'Emmett.

« Merci. » Avons-nous répondu.

« Bien, comment y allons-nous ? » Demanda Jasper en attrapant la taille de Pixie.

« Ben, j'ai garé la voiture d'Edward là-bas. » Elle indiqua ma Volvo dans la rue.

« Et pour ma moto ? » Demandais-je.

« Laisse-la ici. Mon père a dit qu'il était d'accord. » Me sourit Bella.

« Je dis que nous devrions tous prendre ma voiture. » Dit Emmett.

« Oui ! Ca va être amusant ! » Rose s'avançait déjà vers la jeep.

« Place du mort ! » _(N/T: En vo elle dit 'shot gun' ça veut dire 'fusil de chasse' mais c'est aussi une expression pour parler du passager avant dans une voiture.)_

« Je t'en prie Blondie. » Dit Jasper en la suivant avec Pixie, d'habitude il avait la place du mort.

Je suis resté en arrière et me suis lentement tourné vers Bella. « WOW... » Chuchotai-je, je la pris dans mes bras et lui souris. « Tu es absolument _magnifique. _» Honnête vérité de Dieu.

« Merci. » Glapit-elle, je caressais la rougeur de ses joues. « Je ne te veux qu'à mes côtés ce soir, ou dans mes bras. » Je resserrai ma prise sur elle.

« Vous venez ou quoi vous deux ? » Hurla Emmett par la fenêtre du toit, en klaxonnant.

« Une seconde ! » Criai-je en me retournant.

« Edward ? »

« Oui Bella ? » Je me tournais pour lui faire face.

« Je t'aime. » Chuchota-t-elle.

« Je t'aime plus encore. » Avant qu'elle ne puisse arguer, je l'ai tirée dans mes bras et l'embrassais avec tout ce que j'avais ... tout l'amour que je gardais à l'intérieur, l'amour que j'éprouvais pour elle.

Elle se dégagea à bout de souffle. « Allons-y et amusons-nous ce soir. » Rit-elle sottement.

Je l'ai prise dans mes bras, comme la princesse qu'elle était et l'ai portée à la jeep.

« Edward ! Je peux marcher. » Elle se tenait à mon cou.

« Ouais, moi aussi . » Souris-je d'un air satisfait.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de me porter. » Rit-elle.

« Tu as raison, je ne le suis pas, mais je le veux. » J'embrassais sa joue.

Je la déposais près de la jeep et regardais à l'arrière, est-ce que cette merde (NT: la Jeep) a rétréci ? Probablement à cause de la robe de Pixie.

Je me suis assis en premier et j'ai tiré Bella dans la jeep sur mes genoux, fermant la porte derrière moi.

Pendant le trajet vers le lycée, j'ai tenu Bella fermement dans mes bras. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de déposer des baisers dans son doux cou et sur ses épaules nues. Elle s'est tordue à mon contact chatouilleux et j'ai ri sous cape, elle était adorable.

« Tu es si irrésistible ce soir. » Chuchotai-je à son oreille tandis que nous sortions de la jeep.

« C'est vrai ? » Demanda-t-elle alors que je la tenais près de moi en quittant la jeep.

« Très irrésistible. » Dis-je en arrangeant sa robe à ses pieds.

Elle sourit et commença à rire.

« Qui a-t-il de si drôle ? » Demandai-je.

« Rien, viens, ils nous attendent. » Elle sourit et prit ma main me menant au lycée.

J'ai levé les yeux et ai vu nos amis encore à l'extérieur.

« Crétins de putes sans vie. » Murmurai-je.

« Hum ! » Bella rit, roulant des yeux.

« J'ai sérieusement voulu dire que je reste avec toi la nuit entière. » Chuchotai-je.

« Je sais. » Elle leva les yeux vers moi et sourit. « Je t'aime. »

* * *

Vous pensez que j'ai droit à une review?

Le prochain chapitre s'appellera : DANCE DANCE

Bientôt!


	24. DANCE DANCE

_**DISCLAIMER: **tous les personnages appartiennent évidemment à Stephenie Meyer et cette histoire à ANNEMARIECULLEN._

Après encore une longue absence voici l'avant dernier chapitre.

Je vous remercie toutes (tous?) pour vos reviews superbes et votre lecture.

Un grand merci particulier à Phika17 pour sa correction à la Lucky Luke ;)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 23 : DANCE DANCE**

L'endroit était bondé, tout le monde était habillé pour ce qui ressemblait à un bal, même si ça ne l'était monstrueusement pas ! C'était dingue ! Le gymnase avait été transformé en une salle de bal, proprement dite. Si vous étiez de l'extérieur vous vous croiriez dans une boite de nuit, mais c'était réellement assez cool.

Les lumières étaient tamisées, il y avait des tonnes de lumières colorées... comme des boules à facettes, et les lumières flashy d'un club. Depuis quand le lycée avait de l'argent pour faire cette merde ? Je veux dire, putain, il semblerait que nous allions avoir une nuit à se taper le cul par terre. Même la piste de danse était bondée, j'étais surpris. Je m'attendais à voir les garçons sur la gauche, les filles sur la droite, et moi et mes bros au milieu de la piste de danse.

Ça aurait été du spectacle.

Nous nous dispersions dans des directions différentes, Rose et Emmett allèrent directement vers la nourriture. Jasper et Pixie commencèrent à parler avec Newton et Jess, je leur fis signe à tous, et tirai Bella dans une autre direction, la piste de danse.

Comme je l'avais dit, je tenais ma promesse. Je pris Bella par la taille. Je ne prêtais même pas attention aux regards que nous obtenions, parce que si je l'avais fait mon égo aurait explosé. J'avais la plus belle fille dans mes bras, et je le savais très bien.

« Danse avec moi. » Je la tirais vers moi, j'avais emballé mes bras autour de sa taille. Je jurerai que sa taille était faite pour mes bras, c'était parfait. Je pourrais rester ainsi pour toujours.

« Tu sais que je ne sais pas danser. » Elle rougit.

« Danse avec moi. » Je souris, ignorant complètement ce qu'elle disait. Alors que faire si elle ne savait pas danser ? Il n'y avait pas de technique officielle à la danse, tout ce que vous aviez à faire était de bouger et crier, il n'y avait pas de secret.

« Très bien. » Marmonna-t-elle.

Cela dit, j'avais réussi à déposer mes bras sur sa taille, j'avais hésité, bien sûr, mais je l'avais traînée sur l'extérieur de la piste de danse bondée. Un slow débuta, c'était parfait pour nous.

« Tu seras bien, je le promets. » J'embrassais son nez. Ses mains étaient enroulées autour de mon cou, et les miennes autour de sa taille.

« Tu sais ce que je pense ? » Elle parla enfin, à la moitié la chanson, je crus qu'elle se ragaillardit. Mais moi, de toute façon, j'étais heureux depuis que je l'avais traînée sur la piste de danse.

« Non chérie, à quoi tu penses ? » Je lui souris.

« Je pense qu'en fait je m'amuse. » Elle se balançait avec moi. Je lui avais même appris à tournoyer. Putain c'est la meilleure nuit de ma vie, et ce n'était même pas le bal de promo ! Juste un aléatoire, stupide, putain de bal.

J'ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Emmett arriva. Saleté de bite !

« Hey Bells ! Allons demander une chanson ! » Il la tira par la taille, la tirant loin de moi.

« Très bien ! Très bien ! » Elle rit à Emmett. Tandis qu'elle était entraînée vers le dj, elle se retourna vers moi. « Ne t'en vas pas ! » Elle gueula par-dessus la musique. J'hochai la tête en réponse.

Quelqu'un frappa mon épaule et je me retournais pour la voir, Rose.

« Veux-tu danser ? » J'avais entendu un autre slow commencer.

« Bien sûr Blondie. » Je souris et mis mes mains sur ses hanches, et ses mains étaient sur mes épaules. Ce n'était pas gênant du tout, ce qui était quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais vraiment pas

"Sympa tes joues." Elle rit.

"De quoi tu parles ?" Je plissais mes yeux sur elle.

« On dirait que Bella a laissé sa marque. » Elle cligna de l'œil.

« Oh-» J'apportai ma main jusqu'à sentir le rouge à lèvres brillant tacher mes joues. « OH ». Dis-je en riant.

Maintenant _ça_ c'était sexy.

Rose secoua la tête en riant.

« Je pense qu'ils s'amusent. » Elle hocha la tête derrière moi, je me retournai pour regarder par dessus mon épaule pour voir Emmett danser avec Bella, et Bella jeter sa tête en arrière en riant. Emmett était un tel pitre.

« Et pas qu'un peu. » Je refis face à Rose, et elle me sourit doucement, mais son sourire n'allait jusqu'à pas ses oreilles.

«Tu vas bien ? » Je me mis à son niveau, mes yeux fixés sur elle.

«Bien-bien, je suis juste... heureuse. J'ai le meilleur petit ami, et les meilleurs amis du monde. » Elle haussa les épaules, et rit quand une larme s'échappa de ses yeux, qui fut rapidement effacée.

«Bien sûr que tu l'es. » Je frottais son dos essayant de l'apaiser. Elle était une fille forte, elle et Bella pourraient certainement se rapprocher après ça. Je suis sûr que Rose avait déjà parlé à Bella et Pixie à ce sujet.

« Merci Edward. » Elle rit.

« Oh, s'il te plaît, quand tu veux. Maintenant, avant que cette chanson ne se termine, tournoie pour moi, ok ? » Je ris, essayant d'abandonner le sujet. Cette nuit était censée n'être que de l'amusement, et c'était ce que j'avais l'intention de faire.

Elle rit, et hocha la tête. « Bon, j'y vais ! » Elle renifla et fit une pirouette des plus dramatiques. « Tada ! » Chanta-t-elle.

A ce moment précis, Bella et Emmett apparurent, ils étaient tous deux en train de rire hystériquement.

Rose et moi dévisageâmes nos amours comme s'ils étaient fous. Le visage de Bella était rougi, et le front d'Emmett en sueur, sans doute à cause de la danse. Ensuite, Jasper et Pixie apparurent.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Ricana Jasper.

« Je.. je ne sais pas. » Répondis-je.

Emmett leva son doigt, les yeux vers le dj, et Bella fit la même chose.

« OH ! » Jasper se mit à rire.

« Fuck Yeah, viens Rose celle-ci est pour toi ! » Emmett tira Rose contre lui, et l'entraîna vers le centre de la piste de danse puis commença à danser.

Alligator de ZZTOP commença à jouer, et je riais comme un malade, c'était le groupe favori d'Emmett.

« Allez Pixie viens, on ne peut pas les laisser se mettre dans l'embarras. » Jasper guida Pixie à travers la foule dansante vers Emmett et Rose et commença à danser.

«J'adore cette chanson ! » Bella cria au travers de la musique. Elle bougea les mains au-dessus de sa tête et se mit à faire courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux, en balançant ses hanches de gauche à droite. Je me mordis les lèvres et gémis, c'était une torture. TORTURE.

C'était le truc le plus sexy que j'avais jamais vu. Je n'avais même pas eu besoin de le demander. Je pris son poignet et la tirai vers nos amis. Je voulais danser avec elle, comme ça. Elle, devant moi, avec son dos appuyé contre ma poitrine, mes mains sur sa taille, la tirant près de moi. Ses hanches bougeant à mon rythme. C'était la chose la plus proche que j'aurais d'elle, et je me contenterais de ça.

« Edward ! Que fais-tu ? » Elle eut un petit rire alors que je la pressais à travers la foule. « Je ne sais pas danser comme ça ! »

« Je croyais que tu avais dit que tu ne savais pas danser du tout ! Donc ce n'est pas grave ! » Criai-je sur la musique.

Je l'attirai vers moi, son dos claquant contre ma poitrine. J'encerclai vite sa taille de mes bras, pour ne pas lui donner de chance de s'échapper. Je me penchai vers le bas et chuchotai dans son oreille. « S'il te plaît ? Pour moi ? »

Elle poussa un profond soupir, et j'embrassai sa joue. «Viens mon amour, allons nous amuser. » Je commençai à balancer mes hanches, et je lui donnai un chaste baiser sur son cou. _(NT: Vas-y bouge ton corps bébé !...)_ Elle eut un petit rire et leva les épaules.

« Décoince-toi Bells ! » Cria Pixie. Se déhanchant contre Jasper. En voyant le regard sur le visage de Jasper, il n'aurait pu partir même s'il le voulait, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

«C'est facile ! Fais comme-»

« Ok Emmett ! Je pense qu'elle à compris !" Le coupai-je. Il se mit à rire et hocha la tête, dansant avec Rose.

Bella se mit à rire et mit ses mains derrière elle, les enroulant autour de mon cou. Elle bougeait comme un ange contre moi. Ses hanches se balançaient en rythme, et je devenais fou.

Je lui pris les mains de mon cou et les enroulai autour de sa taille, sous mes mains. Elle prit cela comme un encouragement, et commença à bouger plus rapidement. Je gémis.

« Bel-la... soit sage. » Je me repenchai vers le bas pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

«Non » Elle continua ses mouvements, et ça me rendait fou.

Heureusement, la chanson changea, mais je gémis instantanément. C'était une autre de _ces_ chansons. Je pense que c'était Flow, de Flo Rida ...Je n'étais pas sûr, je n'écoutais pas de rap ni de hip-hop d'ailleurs.

Bella bougea encore plus vite, nous plongeant occasionnellement plus bas. Je ne pouvais plus me contrôler, je me retrouvai à lui embrasser la mâchoire et le cou fiévreusement. Je me sentais durcir dans mon pantalon, et je gémis. Pourquoi me faisait-elle ça ? Elle savait qu'elle me torturait, elle savait que j'étais fou d'elle dès le début de la nuit, en la voyant descendre les putains de marches ressemblant à un ange de l'enfer, destiné à me ruiner.

Tout au long de la chanson, je devins fou, de danser avec elle. Mais elle était si innocente à juste danser, rire et parfois en jeter ses mains en l'air avec Rose et Pixie. Les filles étaient folles.

Nous avions dansé toute la nuit. Nous ondulant ou tout simplement sautant sur du Hannah Montana, la plus pâle pop-star vivante. Ou « Hannah face-entortillée » comme Emmett l'appelait.

J'avais été fou de danser si sensuellement avec Bella. Dieu merci, il n'y avait pas de profs autour de nous, nous étions pratiquement en train de faire l'amour sur la piste de danse avec la façon dont nos corps se mouvaient l'un l'autre. Mais ce qui me rendait fou, c'était _qu'elle_ s'amusait juste innocemment, et j'avais été vraiment sérieux quand je m'étais contenté de mes hanches sur les siennes.

Nous avions tellement dansé que nous étions tous fatigués. Nos amis décidèrent que nous devrions nous asseoir un peu. Nous avions donc traîné nos cavalières hors de la piste de danse avant de faire quelque chose de stupide. Jasper fut le plus enthousiaste de nous tous. Il garda Pixie près de lui tandis que nous guidions les filles vers les tables qui étaient disposées dans le coin de la salle de gym.

Il n'y avait que trois chaises autour de la grande table. Jasper tourna avec Pixie toujours devant lui dans ses bras, prit une chaise et la fit s'asseoir sur lui. Elle eut un petit rire, la jeune fille _savait_ ce qu'elle faisait, et ce qu'elle lui _avait fait_.

Emmett était deuxième et il tira Rose sur ses genoux, et, quant à Bella et moi, nous avions fait la même chose. Heureusement pour moi, Bella fut sage et ne fit aucun mouvement de surprise. J'avais réussi à calmer mon excitation antérieure que j'avais été forcé de subir, même si cela me plaisait.

Jasper semblait être littéralement calmé parce qu'il riait avec nous. «Cette merde est vraiment agréable. »

« Qui aurait cru. » Pixie rit, lui embrassant la joue.

« Tu as vu les fumeurs sortent Rose. » Dit Emmett.

« Tu veux savoir, Emmett. Tu portes cette saloperie de patch ce soir ? » Jasper le poussa du coude.

Bella et moi riions follement, nous nous étions instantanément tus lorsque les yeux de Rose s'étaient agrandis..

_«Qu'entends-tu_ par là ? Bien sûr, qu'il porte le patch ! Il a arrêté ! » Elle se tourna vers lui. « N'est-ce pas ? » Elle dévisagea Emmett.

« Conneries. » Jasper toussa.

« Tu n'as pas arrêté de fumer ? N'est-ce pas ? » Elle grogna et poussa l'épaule d'Emmett.

« Bébé- c'est difficile ! Je ne peux pas. » Il soupira.

« Si, tu peux, pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas t'aider ? Hm ? » Elle ferma les yeux sur lui. « Une journée sans fumer .. un jour où nous .. »

« OK, on va l'aider ! » Jasper et moi la coupâmes.

_« C'est_ une idée fantastique. » Emmett ronronnait.

«Ugh ».Bella se mit à rire.

« Quel est le problème ? » Je me penchai vers elle, reposant ma mâchoire sur son épaule.

« La nuit est presque finie. » Elle fit la moue, je voulais embrasser ses lèvres rouges pulpeuses.

« Non elle ne l'est pas. » Déclara Jasper. «Allons à la clairière après cela. » Il sourit.

« Allons y ! » Pixie hurlait.

« Oh, je veux y aller maintenant ! S'il te plaît Emmett. » Elle se retourna et fit la moue à Emmett.

« Faible... » Marmonna Jasper.

Nous savions tous ce qu'Emmett allait faire. Il poussa un profond soupir, et nous sourîmes tous, après tout, il était notre chauffeur. « _Bien, _allons-y maintenant."

Les filles sautèrent sur leurs pieds. Bella saisit ma main et trotta après tout le monde.

« Edward ! » Je me retournai et vis Jessica dans une robe noire moulante. Elle était jolie, je suppose, ça embrassait toutes ses courbes.

« Hey Jess, tu es superbe. » Je souris, Bella s'arrêta tirant ma main et se tint à côté de moi. "Salut Jess." Elle sourit.

« Merci, toi aussi. » Elle sourit quand Bella vint à mes côtés. "Hey Bella, tu es magnifique. »

« Je te remercie. » Elle rougit.

Mike vint à côté d'elle, et enveloppa son bras autour de sa taille. «Quoi de neuf Edward - wow Bella ! Tu es superbe. » Il sourit.

Je tirai Bella plus près de moi, et enveloppai mon bras autour de sa taille, j'admets que j'étais jaloux. « Merci. » Marmonna-t-elle.

« Désolé, mais on s'en allait et Emmett est notre chauffeur. » Souris-je. « C'était sympa de vous voir les gars. »

« Yeah-yeah ! Toi aussi. On se revoit au lycée. » Jessica sourit. «C'était agréable de te voir Bella ! » Jessica embrassa Bella, elle eut du mal avec mon bras toujours autour de sa taille. Je serrai la main de Newton. « A plus tard. »

« Ouais vous aussi mec. Viens Jess, j'adore cette chanson. » Il tira Jess vers la piste de danse.

« Très bien ! Bye Bella ! Edward ! Sympa ta joue ! » Elle riait tout en étant traînée.

« Allons-y, je suis sûr qu'ils se demandent où nous sommes. » Je souris à Bella et la guidai à travers la foule, pour sortir. Nous avions reconnu Emmett dont les phares de sa jeep lui éclairait le cul, directement sur nous. De ce que j'en avais vu, il était prêt à partir.

Elle dut courir derrière moi pour suivre mon rythme, ses talons claquant sur le pavé. Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la jeep, j'ouvris la porte et la soulevai. Jasper l'empoigna à l'intérieur, et m'aida à monter.

Dès que je sautais dedans, je fermais la porte à côté de moi et tirais Bella pour revenir sur mes genoux.

« On peut enfin y aller. » Dit Jasper.

« Ouais – ouais, on y va ! » Emmett mit les gaz, nous faisant aller en avant brusquement, alors j'enserrai rapidement Bella.

Emmett conduisit comme un fou, comme nous tous en fait. Mais Emmett conduisait différemment. Il faisait claquer les vitesses, et les arrêts était brutaux, il ne faisait rien en douceur.

« Emmett ! Tu ne peux pas conduire mieux putain ! » Lâcha Bella à haute voix, après avoir été tirée en avant une nouvelle fois.

« Merde, elle parle même comme toi maintenant. » Déclara Jasper, provoquant l'hilarité générale.

* * *

Verdict?

Le prochain et dernier devrait arriver dans la semaine. Il s'appelle : This I swear

**Une review = Un teaser!**


End file.
